From A to Z
by Addicted-To-Tic-Tacs
Summary: Follow Allen and Road along the alphabet. Some AU. Collection. Genres of all types. "Letter W Complete". W is for Weak: Pure anger swelled in his chest. "Don't touch them." "I would say 'or what' but we both know you're pretty powerless when your dead." She gave a breathy laugh, petting his hair in the same mannerisms you would an unruly dog.
1. A is for Animalistic

_****__**-This story is officially under major reconstruction but will try to be continually updated-  
**_

* * *

**AN: **This is a story consisting of 26 different one-shot/drabble that correspond with a letter from the alphabet. All genre's are different and all concepts are different except when sequels appear for a letter. Enjoy!**  
****Warning: **Sadistic!Road  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own. **  
Beta'd: **Most recently by _shadowgrl97 _and _dark-moon wolf 14_

* * *

_**A is for Animalistic**_

The room was a pitch black hole. No windows, no chairs, no bed, no light, no indication that this was anything but a chamber embedded in the depths of some monsters stomach. Propped against the far wall of this hell-like pit was a boy, arms to the side, chained to the floor, silver strands of hair hung in his downcast face. His pale, bare, chest littered with shallow cuts along the outline of his ribs. The torn cloth of his exorcist uniform hung stiff with grim.

A slow drowned out creaking of the door resonated against all four walls, allowing dim light pierce the dark emptiness. Past the point of any scrutinizing glares or hateful words, he only tilted his head up watching the silhouette of the visitor. The brightness swept over the room, but shrank away just as sudden.

"Allen, you don't look so good." A girl's voice echoed from the area of the closed door.

That was an understatement, and both of them knew it. Allen resembled a trapped animal; one that no longer blazed with survival.

She stalked over to him, each footstep echoing as lightly as her breath; kneeling in-between his legs, she gave an inhuman grin. "Have I finally broken you?"

Allen didn't respond, no acknowledgment for the two golden eyes devouring his very being. There was a soft rustling sound, in which he straightened his slumped figure. An unspoken challenge to her words; not of a scared beast who curls in on itself, but something of a stubborn flare of spirit, as if to say they will never yield.

"Allen, it's no fun if you don't say anything," Road whined, a pout morphing from that sharp grin. She reached out and smoothed the hair away from his face, revealing a pair of half-lidded gray eyes that seethed with wild gleam, glowed with life that lacked in what otherwise might be mistaken for a bloody and bruised corpse.

"I have nothing to say to you, Road," Allen whispered, refusing to bend to her will. Road's eyes danced with fascination, a smile tugged at her lips.

"Your stubbornness is beautiful, Allen. It's going to be much more fun breaking you then I had anticipated." She leaned in inches away from his face, peering at him like a mad scientist at her pet. An inhuman growl emitted from his throat and he bared his teeth in defense causing her eyes to light with mirth, an amused bell-like laughter escaped her lips.

"Leave me be, Road," Allen snarled, tongue running over cracked lips.

"Very frightening, Allen," Road drawled, sending a shiver down his spine. "You know, you're an animal caught in a cage." She grabbed his chin forcefully and turned his head toward her. "My cage."

There was a second of silent staring, a brief moment of disobedience before Road pressed her mouth against his in a demanding kiss.

It was easy for Road to dominate; to draw blood and pain from a pleasant symbol of showing affection, and yet, despite the very literal chains that kept Allen still and unrelenting, he was able to coax a gentle nature, a sweet moment in otherwise horrid surroundings. In that moment Road almost appeased her malicious character. Almost.

A petite hand snaked around his neck jerking his head back by matted hair. He found himself staring at the cracks in a desolate ceiling, a soft grunt of pain and protest escaping his mouth. The movement broke their lip lock, leaving Road to brush her lips on his chin, breath ghosting along his jaw line, to the base of his ear. His muscles tensed, expecting pain that never came.

"A pet should never disobey their master," Road whispered, her body shifting backwards. The loss of body heat caused him to shiver involuntarily. No one would expect someone of this status, this caliber of childishness, to contain such sadism.

"Time for your punishment, Allen," she added sweetly.

Allen's mind reeled as he stared at her, gold to silver. She was right; he was caught with no escape.

* * *

**AN: **Hopefully this will be the last time this has been edited. Review if you wish.  
**Sequel: **Letter N  
**Inspiration:** The idea of Allen ever getting caught by the Earl, or well, Road really.


	2. B is for Balanced

**AN: **Sometimes I wish there was more time in the day, so I could spend it writing endlessly. Just some inner musings, enjoy!  
**Warning: **Some sass, but innocent enough**  
**

* * *

**-This has officially been beta'd by **MyForbiddenDestiny-

_**B is for Balanced**_

"_When life takes something away, it always give something else back, it's called a balance, Allen."_

The silver-haired boy replayed those very words that Mana had once uttered softly to him in his mind, over and over, a constant broken record meant to give him so type of solace he desperately wanted. He stared deathly still at the tombstone that signified the death of his adoptive father. A single flower placed on the grave, it would soon whither away and Allen would come again just like he's been doing every three days for the last four month.

'_Life took you away, Mana, and it just can't replace you it seems,' _the boy thought silently. He crouched in front of the slab of cement that had the familiar name printed on the front and all he could think was that maybe Mana was wrong. Life strips you from the ones you love before you're prepared and it gives the very gift you deserve to someone else.

Allen patted the stone lightly, apologizing profusely that he wasn't coming back to visit anytime soon.

He had felt the drops when he was walking up the steps, ignored the light drizzle that whipped against his face, but now it seemed that time slipped through his fingertips because the rain became an insistent downpour. Allen didn't respond to the rain as quickly, when it had registered he was already soaked, and the flower he had lane was slowly rolling down the slanted hill. He snatched it up quickly; want to take cover under a nearby tree when he didn't feel the berating drops of water on his head.

Curiously the boy looked up, not knowing what to expect, especially since the sound of rain splattering against the ground still rang loudly in his ears. A giant pink umbrella hovered over his head, and for a second Allen believed it was just floating in mid-air. He turned slightly to see the figure of a girl, her lips curved in a small smile.

She was oddly petite with spiky black hair and defined blue eyes that seemed to hold a twinkling of silent amusement, like the whole world was there for her gratification. Her clothes were clashing by themselves, red and black. An odd choice for someone visiting a mourning place for the deceased.

"You really should have brought an umbrella," the girl said with a predatory grin, pulling the umbrella back so that it no longer shielded Allen from the turrets of water.

"You're not going to share?" he asked. It was an interesting predicament, she had in fact every right to refuse to help him, they didn't even know each other; but yet she made herself known, talked to him, and still denied lending him a hand. He guessed common courtesy wasn't in her to-do list.

"Why? It's my umbrella," the girl said with a slight whine in her voice. Her childish behavior almost had him smiling, but instead left him wonder how she was able to invoke such strong sputtering feelings of happiness in a boy who hasn't had much to laugh about for what felt like a long time. "What's your name?"

"Allen," he paused, "Allen Walker". The girl held out her hand to him, a small, simple gesture that had him wondering how many times she would contradict her actions and words. Not realizing until now how much his stiffly bent legs were throbbing, he took her small hand in his and stood up.

"Road," the girl replied. Only now did Allen realize she was holding a small picture of a black and purple butterfly, clutched tightly in her hand and shielded by her arm from any whipping rain.

"That's beautiful," Allen murmured, motioning to the picture that was now held in front of him.

"Beautiful and deadly. A scary combination, he said they'd devour your soul slowly and painfully if the master commanded so," Road laughed, a feeling of dark remembrance, lost in memories of past lives, made him shiver and grimace. "Though they're just a figment of his imagination," she added matter-of-factly, "he drew the picture himself."

"I guess you came to give it to him?" Allen asked curiously, whoever _him_ was exactly.

"Give it to him? I came to take it back, it_ is_ a beautiful picture after all," Road replied dreamily, admiring the picture. How she even went about "taking the picture back" will be a mystery unsolved.

He should have expected such an answer from a girl who wouldn't even offer her umbrella to someone in the cold rain. Yet, he wasn't distant from her, despite her grin that showed more of an impish nature than her innocent look he found her interesting, an enigma of sorts.

"You came to take the flower back? Can I have it, it's pretty too." She motioned to the flower he had saved from the wrath of the rain; hesitant at first, all he did was stare, but relenting to the nagging feeling in his chest he held out the lavender rose which she took with glee.

Mana wouldn't need the flower, and if he was watching over him he'd probably be laughing at the mere mention of roses on his death site.

"Let's go get some ice cream, Allen." Road stuck her nose in the flower and sniffed, giving off a low hum of approval. She must have seen the pause in his eyes because she pouted profusely.

"I'll let you borrow my umbrella," Road reasoned, holding the object so it hovered over both their heads.

"Sure," he agreed. Her small body pressed against his arm, sending warmth that pooled and radiated in his chest. It felt strangely nice to be around this eccentric girl.

So maybe life couldn't fill the missing place Mana took, but he liked that it was trying.

* * *

**AN:** Sometimes I feel as if Road and Allen have such a complex relationship, don't you agree?**  
Inspiration:** Just a fluffy AU for a brilliant pairing**  
**


	3. C is for Cake

**AN:** Yum, cake.  
**Warning:** The licking of icing and other nonsensical fluff.

* * *

**-Beta'd by **MyForbiddenDestiny**-**

_**C is for Cake**_

"You're kidding," called a voice from the doorway. The voice was masculine and was owned by a tall, lean-muscled boy with silver hair that hung in his grayish orb eyes. His features were soft yet astonished as he looked on at the scene before him.

Sitting in a well-furnished room was a girl with bluish hair sitting at the dining room table. She was so petite that she was on her knees leaning over a mangled birthday cake. She was licking off her fingers and had stopped in mid-motion at the boy's voice from the doorway. White icing was smeared over her face and surprisingly on her nose. It looked sort of _erotic._

The boy smiled at the thought. She looked so innocent except for the mischievous smile that adorned her lips. It wasn't just the girl that was a mess. The table had smeared cake bits sprinkled everywhere and there were great blobs of cake on the floor and on the walls.

"What did you do? Have a wrestling fight with it?" the boy asked with a sigh. He walked over to her and swiped a convenient napkin off the table. He handed it to her, trying to keep a stern look on his face but failing miserably.

"It's not my fault you left it unprotected, Allen," the girl tried to reason, snatching the napkin from him and wiping her face slowly. Allen just looked at her still seeing the mischievous glint in her eyes that meant absolutely no good for him.

"That cake was supposed to be for Kanda's birthday," Allen said with a sigh. He knelt down to pick some of the cake pieces off the floor.

"Kanda? Cake? You've got to be kidding me," the girl said, delving her finger deep into the cake before pulling out a wad of icing and sticking it into her mouth, pulling it out with a small, satisfied pop.

"Road …" Allen warned as he began to stand up and walk to the garbage to throw out the cake. He continued on to the kitchen to retrieve a mop.

"I saved you from a horrible death, Allen, you should be a little more grateful," Road said, smiling at her sudden realization. Allen only shook his head at the fake drama she used when she said it.

"Seriously Road, now what am I going to do?" Allen asked with another sigh. He brought in the mop but stopped right in the middle of mopping the mess as a he felt a chunk of something sticky land in his hair. He looked up at the ceiling to see more cake and icing stuck there. "Road! On the ceiling too?" Allen questioned in disbelief.

"I was having _fun_," Road said with a small pout. She then broke out laughing, seeing Allen with icing in his hair. Allen scowled at her before trying to rub it out with his hand. The result was that it only smeared more, making Road snicker even harder.

"You know the party is over here right? We've got to clean up this mess now," Allen said, starting up with the mop again. He would have to take a shower after this. He glanced at a clock; the party was soon. He had to hurry and wing it with the food.

"You know it kind of blends in," Road said, still gasping for breath. She was keeping herself from falling by resting a hand at the edge of the table. She was doubled over in laughter.

With a slight twitch of his eyebrow, Allen got a great idea. Placing the mop to the farthest wall he scooped up a handful of cake. Her giggles started to drift off as she curiously looked at Allen, not realizing the intent in his eyes, until it was full in her face. Literally.

Allen had taken the handful of cake and rubbed it all over Road's face. It was cute to see Road's face light up in surprise, then anger and, finally, a big grin grace her mouth. Allen raised his eyebrows at what her next move would be. He guessed it was a lost hope that she would just let it go.

It all happened so fast. One second Road was still looking at Allen with a big grin and the next the whole cake was being shoved in his face. The metal plate holding the cake clattered to the floor. Along with the pieces of cake that hadn't stuck to Allen's face. It was war and Road knew it, dashing to the other side of the room just as cake struck the back of the chair she'd been sitting in.

The war was long and hard and it left each participant sitting next to each other, propped against the wall of the room, drenched in cake bits. It wasn't just them that had sticky, sweet cake smeared all over, it was the walls, chairs, table and even the occasional bit stuck to the ceiling.

Allen and Road looked at each other, then at the mess and started laughing, all the other problems slowly forgotten as they sat there together.

"All because I left the cake unprotected," Allen said with a smile as he looked at her. She was looking at him also, a small smile playing at her lips as she stared at him.

"You've got something on your face, Allen. Wait, let me get it," Road said, taking Allen's shoulders and lightly pushing him so that his back landed on the floor and she was straddling his waist.

"Road?" Allen whispered, as she leaned in with a smirk. Slowly her tongue slipped out and licked the cake and icing right off his lips. They were right in the middle of looking at each other heatedly when there was a distinct cough by the doorway that lead to the living room.

Allen looked by the doorway to see Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda. Lenalee looked surprised, Lavi covered his mouth, a snicker bubbling behind his lips, and Kanda looked at them with an eyebrow raised. An embarrassed blush formed on Allen's cheeks while Road only smirked at the group.

"So does Allen taste good?" Lavi asked, his smile full on his face as he stared at the couple on the floor.

"He's sweet, inside and out," Road said, the big grin still evident on her face.

Allen only sighed. _Road loved her cake._

* * *

**AN:** I know in a few months I'll look at this and nod approvingly, and years later I'll be going through a mid-life fanfiction crisis and want to destroy everything. Oh the woes of getting older.**  
Inspiration:** Road likes sweets!


	4. D is for Defy

**AN: Yes!! I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do for letter 'D'. So I decided I would go back to a little darker playing field. Not really angst just relationship building… I guess. You figure it out.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own D. Gray-Man. Unfortunately! **

* * *

_**D is for Defy**_

"I have an assignment for you today, Road" said a man with pale skin and glasses that shielded his eyes. He had a cigarette tangling from his lips and he was looking at a girl who was sitting daintily on the massive black and red chair in front of him.

Road, the girl, looked at him with a bored expression. She was wearing a pure black dress with white lace and black and white stockings. She had spiky blue hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a strange blue like mist and the sea swirling together.

"I think you'll find it quite enjoyable" The man added, standing up from his seat behind a black mahogany desk. He slowly, like a predator, walked toward Road. He walked in front of his desk so that he leaned back on it directly in front of Road. A picture was held delicately in between his fingers. He held out his arm and she took the picture from him.

"He's human" was the only observation Road made as she peered at the picture of the silver haired boy. In the picture the boy was smiling as a girl's arm was draped around him. Road's nose wrinkled in distaste at the frontal expression of love on the girl's face. Yet the boy seemed oblivious to the sudden attention.

"Yes he is" The man said, not offering up any information unless Road asked the question. He was a very lazy man.

"What makes him so special? Besides the weird silver hair" Road asked, still inspecting the picture. She rubbed her thumb slowly over the boy's face. He looked like a kind person with a strong heart and it made Road relish in the idea of breaking him under her will.

"He was cursed, with the ability of a Siren's call" The man explained, he took a drag of his cigarette before continuing, "He can call anyone with his piano playing, a real gift".

"So we need him why?" Road asked with an obvious disbelief in this so called gift. Sure he looked weird but that doesn't mean he has weird gifts. I mean the whole world was filled with weird looking people but not all of them got mythical temptress abilities. Road snickered at the thought.

"Because if he got into the hands of the hunters then we are pretty much screwed" The man stated calmly. He ran a hand through his hair before tilting his glasses down to reveal golden eyes, "So your mission, Road Kamelot, is to find this boy and bring him back," The man seemed to hesitate for a second, "alive", he finally added with good reason.

"I accept" Road said, staring at the picture more intently, "Oh and you should probably go eat, Tyki, the hunger seems to have taken slight control" She said, pointing at his eye color. A smirk only appeared on his face as he watched her walk to the door.

"It was an order not a request, Road" Tyki said, turning around to face his desk as Road turned and wrinkled her nose at him. He knew she didn't like being ordered, "Oh and his name is Allen Walker" Tyki added to Road's retreating form.

_Allen Walker_

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

The club was very simple in taste. It was a classic bar and dance floor. What made this place so different was the single pure black piano that stood out from the general white and red of the room. Sitting at the piano was a boy with silver hair. His eyes were closed and his face tranquil as his hands hovered over the piano keys. A dim spotlight was shown on him casting an illuminist glow.

The crowd around him was regal and rich. This club was dining for the wicked. They sat at the bar and velvet red chairs sipping their drinks with stiff posture and utter power. They smiled and tipped their glasses at the small buzz in the club. Then slowly the boy's piano slender fingers began to play.

The crowd rose slowly like waking up to blinded by the light. They took each others hands and walked to the dance floor. They were smiling and laughing as there bodies swayed to and fro. The music was calming and hypnotizing.

It was nothing, Road had ever heard before I her life. She had stepped through the small club after getting several sightings of this mysterious Allen Walker. He was a mystery within himself. He had no history it was like he didn't even exist.

Soon the song ended and Allen stood up bowing before being replaced by the music of a spinning record. The music started up again but it was soon forgotten by Road who drifted stealthily into the back room. In the back was the Allen, he was whistling a sad tune while he was slowly searching through stuff. His head snapped up when Road came toward the door, still shrouded in darkness.

"So he sends another?" Allen asked, looking toward the darkness Road had hidden herself in. She stepped out into the light a smirk on her face as she looked at Allen.

"Yes evil creatures of the night come to haunt you all on lord Tyki's whims" Road said, waving her hand casually in the air. She pulled her hands up to her face and curled her fingers to represent claw, "Roar, am I scary enough?" She asked smiling from behind her hands.

"You're definitely different from the others he's sent, _Nosferatu_" Allen said, smiling at her. It unnerved Road; usually people had fear written on there face at the mere sight of her but this strange man was smiling like she was _amusing. _

"Yeah I'm pretty special, but call me Road" Road said, trying not to show the emotions she felt when that boy smiled genuinely at her.

"I'm up to play again soon, would you like me to play for you, Road?" He asked. His voice was gentle and he waited patiently for her answer. Road was oddly speechless at the weird warmth she felt when he said her name, it was nice and she definitely wanted to hear it again. Of course she would never admit to it.

"How do I know you won't try to hypnotize me with your tempters song?" Road asked questioningly, her hands were on her hips. She couldn't believe she hadn't already cracked him over the head with a blunt object and dragged him back by his feet to Lord Tyki to be rid of this nuisance of a mission.

"You have my word" Allen said. He listened to here the music to the record disc slowly coming to an end and with the end; people would want Allen back on the stage.

"What is a mere human's word worth to someone like me?" Road asked, though she desperately wanted to hear his song. She never wanted anything so much in her life, but to hear him play for her.

"Like a drop of blood on pure white snow, visible but not heeded" Allen said, a small smile on his face at watching her gears turn in her head. It was amusing to see her playing with that idea.

"Very metaphoric" Road said, biting her lip. Oddly enough she felt some unexplainable pull toward him. She wanted to trust him. No. She did trust him, no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

"I never got to use it till now" Allen said with a smirk forming on his lips.

"Play for me then, Allen" Road said, a soft smile crept on to her lips as she said his name. She like his name, it flowed easily off her tongue. Just at that moment the music from the other room slowed to a stop and Allen nodded before walking on stage. Road went quietly back to her seat.

Sitting in the same seat as before, she watched Allen walk on to the stage and take a seat at the bench. She watched him close the music book that was on the stands and brush his fingers lightly against the keys. Then he looked up and scanned the crowd before his eyes connect to hers. With a soft smile, he closed his eyes and played.

The music made emotions that, she had kept locked for years, welled up inside of her. The music was full of passion and grace. She could imagine a feather gliding over glass so smooth and velvety. She couldn't look away from him. For a second she thought he had went back on his word and had hypnotized her, but then she realized that he was just an amazing piano player. _And this is my song_.

Soon the song came to an end, like before the record player was put on and some people slowly glided back to there seats. She saw Allen slip out the back door quietly giving her a glance before disappearing. She followed after him.

Once she slipped through the closing door, she saw him almost instantly leaning against the wall. His shining gray orbs slowly looked up from there fixed position on the floor. In those depths she could see some sort of decision being made.

"I will come with you willingly" Allen said, softly. That must have been what he was fighting over. To flee or to stay. She wanted him not to be afraid anymore. Not to have to flee anymore.

"No" Her words were slow and definite. She had made the decision while watching him that she wouldn't hand him over to Tyki. Tyki was a cruel leader who always got what he wanted, but this time Road would fight tooth and nail to protect the only thing that seemed precious to her. To protect Allen.

"No?" Allen asked curiously. He eased off the wall and cocked his head slightly when looking at her. He was definitely confused. He had heard what happened when the _nosferatu _disobeyed Tyki Mikk. They were tortured and killed brutally and mercilessly. He wouldn't let her life end for something as trivial as his help.

"You're like the pure snow and I'm like the drop of blood, tainting you, I need to stop bleeding before you become to far gone in red" Road explained, using his own metaphor made Allen smile at her but then it turned to a frown.

"I can't let you get hurt" Allen said softly. He closed his eyes before opening them slowly to peer at her. He didn't know why he was offering his life for a _nosferatu_. A creature of the night who took lives daily. Yet she was different to him, special.

"Remember to play for me and only me" Road said, a sad smile on her face at there rapid departure coming closer, "You run and I shall protect you".

"Then I'll owe you my life" Allen said. His eyes were pleading because he knew she was leaving him. He realized why he felt better. For once, since that awful day in his past, his heart felt warm again. He felt love again, and for a _nosferatu _which was beyond amazing.

"I'll come back to collect" Road said, hesitating before walking down the back alleyway. She sent a smirk over her shoulder, "In blood".

**AN: Road coming back to collect her payment? Allen doesn't seem to scared about it. Reviews are a must! Suggestions on 'E' also suggested =] **

_**Nosferatu-**__ a vampire. If you hadn't already guessed from the subtle hints I dropped._


	5. E is for Evoke

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REMOVED DUE TO THE RENDITION OF THE PIECE AS A WHOLE**

**IT WILL BE BACK UP ONCE THE CHANGES ARE COMPLETE**

**Sorry for the inconvience**

**-Addict**


	6. F is for Falter

**AN: The reviews are great. I thank everyone who read and reviewed. Anyways here's another more angsty romance type feel of a drabble. I gave Allen a little back bone too. I mean he needs some authority in this relationship! Oh and the little (****[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**) is a time shift.

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

_**F is for Falter **_

"Are you getting soft on me, Allen?" said a sickly sweet voice. It came from a petite girl that was sitting casually on a desk swinging her feet in a childlike motion. She had spiky blue hair and shining misty blue eyes as she peered at the boy in front of her.

"Do I appear that way?" He asked, tipping his head sideways in a small motion before letting out a long breathe. His silver hair slightly shaded his gray orbed eyes as he stared at her right back. He wiped his emotions from his face.

"Well it would be most unfortunate if my greatest toy actually had a conscience" said the girl. She hoped off the desk and walked so that she stood in front of him. She flashed him a vicious smile before pouting slightly, "Kill the whole family, that's an order" she added raising her eyebrow at him as if to challenge him into objecting.

Allen didn't react. He knew she would only get twisted pleasure in seeing him flinch at the newly decided order. Watching him squirm was her new favorite past time. One he deeply loathed. Seeing as she got no reaction from him she pursed her lips and tried again.

"Is that too easy for you? Oh I know lets have some fun" The girl said smiling and pacing in front of him. Allen could almost see the gears turning in her head. He didn't know what to expect. She was always a mystery to him. "You know what I'll give you a break, how about you carve the whole family with some intricate designs, then send them here alive and I'll kill them, sound good?".

Allen couldn't help it. He flinched and saw the smirk that slowly formed on the girls face. Just imagining running his blade over their skin and hearing their screams was enough to make him do exactly what the ruthless girl wanted him to do. He had bent to her will and gave her the perfect reaction to satisfy her craving. He watched her slide gracefully so that she stood directly in front of him.

With one small pale hand she pressed lightly against his stomach. She then slowly slid down and under the fabric of his shirt. While slowly sliding her hand upward she revealed the pale skin of his stomach. She leaned down so that her lips pressed right above the hemline of his jeans. Allen stiffened at the truly sadistic way she showed affection to him.

"What's wrong, Allen? Are you going to disobey my orders?" The girl asked her words were punctual as her lips moved ghostly over his skin. The hand that was holding up his shirt slowly curled and pressed her sharp nails into his skin painfully.

"No, Road" He said through clenched teeth. His knuckles were turning white at the fierce clench of them. Like she had said before, he was her 'greatest toy', easily manipulated, a guilty murderer and his wavering reactions to loyalty.

"Good" Road said. She took a step away from Allen; slowly like a predator she circled him till she stood behind him. Slowly she grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door in a wide sweeping motion, "Now get it done".

Allen slowly straightened his shirt before turning around and swiftly taking his leave.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

"I don't have them in my possession" A voice said from the door behind Allen. Allen slowly turned around to see Road standing casually in the doorway. Her stance was languid but poised as she slowly took steps forward and with the heel of her foot kicked the door behind her.

"Just gathering information, I haven't started yet" Allen replied coolly. He took a step to the side and let Road glide slowly past him. Her shoes hardly clicked against the wood surface.

"You mean stalling?" Road asked as she fluidly turned around to look at him. A look of slight disapproval adorned her face. Allen stiffened under her scrutinizing gaze. His eyes flickered away from her face, "I hope I don't have to put a time limit on this" She added with a sigh.

"No I'll get it done" Allen muttered. His lips were turned down in a slight frown as he looked back at Road.

"Don't look so sad, Allen" Road said walking over to him. She grabbed the two sides of his leather jacket and pulled, slightly straightening them. She ran her hand down the two halves and smoothed them out, "Your doing me a great service" She added still holding his jacket.

"Should I go now?" Allen asked. His voice was a whisper as it traveled to Road's ears. He grabbed her hands and pried them open. Road slowly slid her hands back to her side, "They think you've been playing favorites".

"It might come to a surprise, Allen" Road said, she draped her arms over his shoulder and leaned in. She stretched upward to place her face in the crook of his neck. She breathed in deeply, "but you are my favorite" She whispered taking step back away from him.

Allen let out the breath he had been holding before walking out the door.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

"Very sloppy, Allen" Road said as she slowly shifted through the photographs in her hand. When she looked at certain photos she pursued her lips in distaste, "Those designs aren't very pretty and you wasted so much time".

Allen said nothing. He only smiled slowly at her.

"Very masochistic, Allen, do you like your punishments?" Road asked, placing the photographs on the desk. She walked slowly, lethally, to behind the desk. She opened the door and pulled out a small red Swiss knife. She twirled it in her palm slowly as she walked back over to Allen.

"Not as much as you like giving them" He replied. Slowly as if on queue he slid of his leather jacket and swung it over a chair. Then he sat himself down on the same chair with a plop.

Allen could see the surprise in Road's eyes when she saw him willingly sit down instead of the usual "arguments" they'd have before hand. Allen thought he had just seen the hesitant flash in her eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared. Instead it was replaced with a confused and slightly angry stare.

"It's no fun if you smile at the pain" Road said with a twisted pout on her face. She put her finger to her lips almost in a thinking manner. Then she shrugged, "You are definitely hard to figure out" she added.

Allen got up from his seat and drifted over to Road. He towered over her with a nonchalant attitude. He leaned down so that his lips lightly grazed against her ear. He placed one hand on her shoulder before saying, "That's why I'm your favorite".

**AN: The best kind of Road is the sadistic one. I really appreciate the reviews and suggestions they help me sort out ideas and give me completely new ones. I personaly have no idea what I'm going to do for 'G' so suggestions are highly... suggested. A little helpful hint in picking words... I wanted to write a more Romance fluff for letter 'G' and break away from some of this angst. So give me some words with that mind set. Thank you! Review Review Review! My goal is to reach up to 20 reviews!!!!**


	7. G is for Gentle

**AN: I have no idea where I came up with this. I wanted a different atmosphere and I thought this was a good way to take it. And it was in one days notice. This practically wrote itself I couldn't get away from the computer. I wanted to make it longer but I decided to cut it short since it is a drabble and not a full length chapter. (****[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**) means scene/time shift.

**Warning: There is slight Chaoji bashing. Why you ask? Because I really don't like him. He was OK in the beginning but when he called my sweet innocent little Allen evil all hell broke loose =] But don't worry Choaji fans it probably wont happen again I just felt the need to go into more of Lavi and Allen's tight relationship which resulted in a more detailed conversation. Plus its only a little tib-it, you'll get over it. Hopefully.**

* * *

_**G is for Gentle**_

"We have a problem" the voice belonged to a red haired boy with one green eye because an eye patch covered the other. He was standing with his hands crossed over his chest, dressed in a plain black shirt with snug white pants stuffed into black boots. A clashing orange scarf was tied around his neck and a green headband around his head. He was looking slightly amused at a flustered silver haired boy.

"Lavi, can't you knock anymore?" The boy replied. He was caught in mid change. He was currently stuck in the position of pulling a shirt over his head and his shorts were hanging dangerously low around his waist. He finished putting on a white button up shirt and went in search of pants all the while scowling at Lavi.

"That's why there's locks on doors, Allen" Lavi said, taking a quick look around before seeing the black pants he was so in search for and tossing them to the boy, who caught them with ease and started to put them on.

Allen ignored his remark, "Mind telling me the problem that had you running about my ship like a mad man?" The boy asked exasperated as he sat on his bed and proceeded to pull on similar black boots that Lavi wore.

"Well you see remember when we made our stop in Edo" Lavi hesitated and Allen slowly nodded his head, "Well we sort of picked up extra baggage" Lavi finished with a strained laugh and a scratch of his head.

"What do you mean extra baggage; did the crew take more than I instructed?" Allen asked, already going through the mental list of what was brought on the ship and if he had missed anything. He was biting his lip, a habit he had developed while thinking.

"No, more like a human being" Lavi said, but before he could continue Allen interrupted him with an annoyed stamp of his foot. He stood up quickly and placed his hands over his chest looking at Lavi pointedly.

"Didn't I tell you that we couldn't take anymore crew members, I mean we even have someone on the ship that is absolutely useless and only feeds the amusement of other crew members by giving everyone good laughs when ridiculing him" Allen finished with a disapproving look on his face as he watch Lavi break out laughing at the mere memories of those fun pranks.

"Don't look at me like that Chaoji fills us with the spirit of laughter" Lavi said wistfully clutching his heart in a mock swaying movement, "You're getting me off topic" Lavi tried to explain again but was cut off by Allen.

"Right, why didn't you bring the boy with you?" Allen asked, looking around Lavi just in case there was some boy hiding behind Lavi's back or by the doorway of his room. Seeing as no one was there he backed off.

"Like I was trying to say, it's not a boy, its girl" Lavi explained watching Allen's face go from confused to shocked and backed to confused. It was truly entertaining.

"Wait you brought a girl on the ship?" Allen asked. He could slowly see his day going down hill. A girl on the ship was never a good idea. It lead men to do disgraceful things and it personally made Allen sick when he heard of other ships that openly dishonored women.

"Well the crew kind of kidnapped her" Lavi said sheepishly.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

"What's going on here?" Allen snapped making the whole crowd of crew members jerk up straightening their backs and taking a timid step away from Allen and Lavi, who was slightly behind him.

"Capt'in" people stammered as they held up their hand in an awkward salute. Even though some of these men were twice the size of Allen they still cowered slightly when Allen pushed his way through. He took one look at the snarling tied up girl before turning sharply around and fixating everyone with a cold stare.

"Someone better tell me what's happening on my ship this instant or it's overboard with the whole lot of ya'" Allen snarled his foot tapping impatiently on the ground. Some of the new rookies' actually flinched away from Allen's harsh tone, "Falling into the Atlantic isn't a fun way to die" He added.

"We saw her walking the streets and we recognized her to be the daughter of Cyril Kamelot we thought we could hold her, you know, for money or something" One of the voices spoke out among the crowd. Allen had heard of the rich Kamelot family but not enough to know the names of his daughter or wife.

"Oh I get it, you guys were going to get my ship hauled off to the slammer for something as stupid as kidnapping, you're lucky I'm being lenient today and wont go feeding you to the sharks, now get out of my sight" Allen spat, he flexed his clawed arm. That's what they were really afraid of. The famous Allen Walker and his pure black clawed arm, It was rumored that he was born with it, cursed by the devil himself, but those were only rumors, no one knew the truth about this mysterious boy. The crew men scurried away fast.

"Very scary Allen" Lavi said, applauding in the background, "Now what are you going to do with the girl?" He asked.

"I don't know" Allen said turning around to get a better look at the girl. She was small with spiky blue hair and misty blue orbs that were now looking at him with menace and anger. A rag was tied securely in her mouth and ropes around her upper arms, her waist and her knees. If Allen hadn't noticed her nice figure and high cheek bones he might have mistaken her for thirteen years old.

"Well you might as well take her back to your room, no one will bother her there" Lavi suggested winking at Allen who glared at him. Allen knew the immoral thoughts Lavi was thinking. He just knew Lavi that well.

"At least you have some good advice" Allen said, to Lavi before walking over to the girl. Slowly he grabbed her by the ropes on her upper arms and swung her into his arms bridal style. Of course Allen knew she was going to be trouble just by the stubborn glint in her eyes. She squirmed and kicked but Allen only held on tighter as he proceeded to move to his room. Slowly she settled down and looked anywhere but at his face as she calmed into submissiveness.

"Just sit still so I don't hurt you" Allen said in a gentle voice that made the girl stop squirming and search his face. Allen only smiled at her before sitting her down on his bed so that she was sitting up legs hanging off the side. He then kneeled in front of her and slowly removed the rag from her mouth. The instant he removed the rag she started talking.

"What is the meaning of this? Do you know who I am? No my title doesn't even matter I'll kill you and your whole crew you scum of the earth" The girl spat beginning to kick again. Allen quickly pinned her down by pressing his knee down on her leg and an arm on her shoulder. He hovered over her his silver hair barley brushed against her face. She looked up at him, surprise in her eyes at how fast he was.

"Calm down, I told you before I don't want to hurt you" Allen whispered, his warm breath hitting her face. She looked away from him a slight blush adorning her cheeks as Allen slowly took his clawed hand and cut the ropes around her arms then her waist then her knees, "What's your name?" He asked still holding her down.

"Why should I answer you?" The girl snapped looking back up at Allen.

"Who's on top?" Allen asked raising an eyebrow at her. A smirk slowly crept on to his face as he watched her scowl at him.

"Road Kamelot" She said, squinted up at him in a dangerous glare which only caused Allen to smirk wider. Quickly, trying to get the boy on top of her off guard she swung her free arm trying to hit the back of his head in what would be a very painful blow. It did look like she knew what she was doing. Of course the blow would have landed on any other ordinary person. Unfortunately for Road the silver haired boy above her was anything but ordinary.

Allen seeing the arm come toward him caught her wrist with ease in his clawed hand. He made sure the claws didn't cut her as he held on tightly to her. Road looked up at him with shock when he had caught the blow. He only smiled warmly at her.

"Who are you?" Road asked cynically though she wasn't afraid of his hand which made him very confused. She actually seemed pretty fascinated with it.

"Allen Walker" He said, he slowly pulled her raised hand down so that it rested at her side again.

"Never heard of you" Road said, thinking she might have gotten a reaction out of that smug face but instead he only smiled genuinely at her again.

"Nothing you'd here would be any good" Allen said with a sigh. His eyes became distant as he looked at Road. Road shivered unnerved at the sudden change in Allen's demeanor.

"Allen…" Road whispered. A split second later Lavi busted through the door swinging it wide open. He was about to say something when he took in the position of Allen and "his captive".

"Looks like you took all of my advice" Lavi said, smirking at Allen who jumped away from Road at the sudden loud and obnoxious noise. He gave Lavi another glare that seemed to be a reoccurring factor whenever Lavi talked.

"Lavi, need something?" Allen asked exasperated. Road sat up but didn't try any sudden breaks for the door. Instead she sat there watching the exchange between the two with an amused expression.

"Just wanted to see if the hostage was cold and needed more blankets" Lavi said, tossing the bundle he had in his arms over to Allen who caught it and flung it toward the bed, "But it seems you were warming her up the ol' fashion way, way to be a man Allen" Lavi added grinning wider. He ducked out of the room just as a random book off Allen's desk came hurtling at his head, the book bounced off the now closed door and landed on the floor with a thud.

"You better get some sleep" Allen said, walking over and grabbing a pillow and blanket. He threw the two items on the floor before starting to get undressed.

"Wait what are you doing?" Road asked quickly turning around a light blush on her cheeks. She bit her lip in innocent embarrassment.

"Don't worry I'm sleeping on the floor, you should probably change out of that" Allen said, throwing a shirt of his over to her. It landed on her head, and she pulled it down to inspect it. It was a plain black button up shirt with rolled up black sleeves. To him it would fit nicely but to her it would be a nice over sized sleeping wear.

"I don't understand you? Aren't you 'pirates' supposed to be mean and violent" Road asked skeptically as she quickly pulled off her shoes and stockings and proceeded with pulling her dress over her head. Soon she was situated in the black shirt. It was nice and warm and it smelled like him; almost cinnamon sweet like candy.

"Can't keep up with all the normal pirate label's" Allen said, soon he was standing in just his black pants when he walked over to the sprawled blanket and pillow on the floor. Road watched him mesmerized by the sight of his bare chest. His whole arm was black with the exception of the tattoo on his arm. The patterns were intricate almost beautiful.

"Can I get a closer look?" Road whispered slowly as if she was admitting her biggest darkest secret. She reached out pointing at the tattoo on his arm.

"Is that your way of asking me to sleep next to you?" Allen asked smugly, he reached up to the lamp and turned the lamp off. The darkness incased them in its shadows.

"Of course not" Road said scowling at him. She turned her back to him stubborn to admit that, that was definitely the hidden meaning behind her words. She felt his movement and the weight of his body as he pulled back the sheets and laid down.

Road turned around to peer at him curiously. In the darkness she could see that his eyes were closed and he was breathing shallowly as sleep seemed to come upon him. Road slowly reached toward his chest and traced the tattoo that seemed to wear its own shade of black. Slowly as if in fear to wake him she traced down the arm and even slower touched the black claws that seemed to be so sharp and soft when they wanted to be. His arm was shockingly warm. She wrapped her fingers around the palm of the claw.

She drifted off to sleep her hand in his.

**AN: Well I hope you like it and in such short notice. I'm really happy with how these are turning out. This one is my longest one! CHEERS! RRS. Read Review Suggest!! LETTER 'H'!**


	8. H is for Heat

**AN: I have no excuses for the lateness of this!! School and midterms... just to add I probably redid this letter 10 times with like 5 different words... hope you like this one cause this was my favorite. **_**IMPORTANT A.N. AT THE END!!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man. If I did there would be so much more Allen x Road!**

* * *

_**H is for Heat**_

"Hey can you hold that for me?" a voice called toward the sliding door of silver. Quickly the person inside the silver elevator stuck their foot out to stop the door from fully closing. The elevator with a slow creak slid open and revealed a silver haired boy holding more than his far share of shopping bags.

"Life savor" The boy said to the person inside. He looked up to see it was a small blue haired girl with a small smirk on her face. He placed his bags on the carpeted floor of the elevator with a relieved sigh.

"It was just an elevator, you make it sound like I pushed you out of the way of an oncoming bus" The girl said with her eyebrows raised. Her eyes turned to the elevator door that was now slowly closing. The girl hit the glowing button again just in case the machine didn't register what floor she wanted to stop at.

"The small stuff is what makes your day" The boy said, flashing a genuine smile. He ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly and focused on the slow almost dreary elevator music. The elevator slowly came to a halt and the music suddenly stopped flowing through the speakers.

The girl knitted her eyebrows together before pressing the button that had gone from a light orange pink to dull gray color. She pressed it again and again and again until a pale hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Her eyes followed the hand to the arm than finally to the face of the silver haired boy.

"Don't break it" He said, with a small amused smile before letting her hand go. He watched the girl huff in displeasure and her serene face twist into slight distress. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Gray orbs met misty blue ones in a sort of small reassurance.

"I think it's already broken" The girl said reluctantly, as if admitting it makes it true. She paced the around the elevator skittishly. When she had reached a certain end of a wall the elevator lights flashed on and off and the elevator shook heavily like it was about to collapse.

It all happened really fast after that. The lights flickered off leaving only a dim source of light and the elevator stopped shaking and became oddly still. The silver haired boy looked down to see an uneasy looking girl in his arms. Her arms were inside of his coat wrapped around his waist and her face was buried in the crook of his neck. She was also shaking slightly.

"Fear of elevators?" The boy asked rubbing her back in a soothing manner. The girl jumped away from him a light blush tinting her cheeks before she turned away from him in a rebellious manner.

"No it just shocked me, that's all" The girl argued, walking slowly over to a wall and griping on to the railing. She breathed in and out slowly and the boy was worried she would hyperventilate. Soon she quieted down with a wrinkle of her small nose.

"It looks like we're stuck here so why don't we get to names" The boy suggested. He walked to the opposite side of the wall and slid down so that his back leaned against it. His head just missed connecting with the railing, "I'm Allen".

"Road" The girl said copying him in sitting down. Now she was facing him with her legs curled up toward her chest and her back leaning against the wall. She circled her arms around her knees and pulled them closer to her body.

"Aren't you glad you didn't get stuck here alone" Allen said, flashing a small smile toward her. Road flashed him a glare. She didn't like how he referred to her being scared of elevators once again. Her glare soon softened and she looked away from his face. His smile was just too genuine.

"A little" Road said stubbornly. A cold shiver shot up her spine and she shivered visibly and it caused Allen to look at her with concern. It was getting oddly cold in the small confined spaces of the elevator. There wasn't even a button to call for assistance. They probably didn't get many elevator defections.

"Hey look a camera" Allen said pointing upwards above Roads head. Road looked up to see the tiny orb of the camera. Allen got up and waved his arms in front of the camera, "Hello! We're stuck in here", Road couldn't help but snicker at how funny he looked.

"I think they would have seen us already" Road said, smirking at Allen who kept waving his hands. He finally stopped with a small huff. He walked back to his side of the elevator and sat down legs crossed.

"Worth trying" Allen said, with a shrug and smile. Road smiled back and brought her legs closer to her chest as another cold shiver washed over her. She brought her chin down to her knees and studied him. Allen squirmed slightly under the scrutinizing stare, "So tell me something random about yourself" Allen said.

"I like candy" Road said with a small smile.

"Aren't you a little too old to like candy" Allen said, with a smile in her direction.

"You're never too old to like candy" Road said with a small pout, "Especially the ones that go from sweet to bitter" Road added, with a slight frown even though she said it with a light happy tone.

"Sweet to bitter and leaves you with a taste that makes you want what you had before" Allen added crossing his arms over his chest. A cold icy puff of smoke came out of Allen's mouth when he breathed. This made Road realize just how cold it was in the elevator.

"Come here" Allen said patting the carpeted floor next to him when he saw her shiver. He was also shaking with small goosebumps covering their arms.

"I'm fine" Road argued, pulling her knees closer to her and trying to curl into a ball. The cold still wafted around her like a clinging pelt. It pressed an icy paw on her lungs and she let out a warm breath that turned cold in an instant.

"Stubborn" Allen remarked. Road was about to argue when she saw him sliding to her slowly. She closed her mouth when Allen sat close up next to her and draped an arm over her shoulder. He was warm and it filled Road with a sweet sensation. She curled up into his side and let him pull her closer. Her cheek pressed against his collarbone.

"Thank you" Road muttered, accidentally pressing her cold nose against the smooth pale skin of his exposed neck. He flinched but pulled her closer despite the fact. She focused on his heavy breathing.

"Guess you don't say thank you often" Allen said chuckling.

"You're lucky" Road said snuggling closer. Absentmindedly her breath synced with his and she soon fell into a light sleep but not before hearing Allen's last words.

"Very lucky" He murmured.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

"Time to lower down the heat" said a voice from inside the dark room. The voice belonged to a red head with a big grin on his face as he pressed a few buttons on a giant motherboard in front of him.

"They never saw it coming" said another voice that came from a curly brown haired fellow that was leaning and looking at the screen that was showing the inside of a carpeted floor elevator with a small figure of a silver haired boy sitting down at the edge of the screen.

"I'm positively evil" The red haired boy said smirking as he hit a few more buttons on the dashboard. He leaned forward with his elbows rested on the ledge looking at the screen also. Soon the silver haired boy pointed straight at the camera and got up slowly. He started waving his hands and yelling at the screen the sound was muted and the curly brown haired man clicked the unmute button.

"Hello! We're stuck in here" The boy's voice came floating up from the speakers. It sounded slightly static like and the red haired boy turned up the speaker and clicked a few more things.

"Sorry Allen you got to sit in their a little more" The brown haired man said, smirking at the screen as if Allen could hear him.

"I think they would have seen us already" came the voice of the girl that you couldn't see from the angle of the camera.

"Yeah we see you alright, time to take into effect Plan Rollen" The red haired said, nodding like he just said something great.

"Plan Rollen?" The brown haired man said skeptically. He leaned back in his chair arms crossed as he peered at the red haired boy from over his glasses.

"You know they're names mixed together, never mind it's too much for your brain to handle" The red haired boy shrugged smirking at the brown haired man who gave him a glare.

"You should probably turn down that heat more, Road is very stubborn" The man said, tapping his fingers against the dashboard.

"Already done, time to watch our amazing coupling skills in effect" The red haired man said, grinning widely at the screen.

**AN: If you don't know who the last to are then I pity you because it is completely obvious considering how I described them in previous chapters... if you don't get it now it'll probably hit you some time later. Anyways Review!! and drop some helpful letter advice!  
***I decided that since my favorite letter was 'D' that I would write a sort of two-shot sequel to it... Anyways if you loved D just as much as I loved writing it then go check it out... its called **_**Paid in Blood.**_ Hopefully you'll like it! Anyways thanks for all the support on _**A to Z**_ and I hope you go and review on _**Paid in Blood.**_


	9. I is for Imagination

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REMOVED DUE TO THE RENDITION OF THE PIECE AS A WHOLE**

**IT WILL BE BACK UP ONCE THE CHANGES ARE COMPLETE**

**Sorry for the inconvience**

**-Addict**


	10. J is for Jealousy

**AN: Wow summer heat sucks! No one wants to be inside when its so nice out these days... i'm sorry for the real lateness. It's probably going to be like that for this month of May. Anyways I wanna thank **BookTheif101 **for giving me this idea. Thank you!!  
One more thing... [R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N] means a time skip... ohkay? =] Happy reading....**

_**

* * *

**_

J is for Jealousy 

"Would you just hold still already?" said an irritated voice from a silver haired boy. He was sitting on a small stool behind an easel. His face was smudged with random paints and his fingers were blackened at the tips with charcoal. He was staring intently at the girl in front of him.

"Allen, I've been sitting here for hours! Can't we do something fun?" The girl complained, her lips turned into a childish pout as she regarded the boy. She sat on a couch that was placed near a huge window that overlooked the packed city. She shifted herself once again so that she was on her knees entertaining herself with her pumpkin umbrella.

"Good god, Road it's been like 30 minutes" Allen said with a sigh, he placed down his brush and stood up. His irritated glare soon softened as he watched Road and her childlike antics.

"Well from the way you look people might think your painting the ceiling of a chapel" Road commented, with a nonchalant smile and shrug of her shoulders. She twirled around still on her knees and looked outside of the window. On the streets were many markets and walking people. It was nice to see the beauty of a city.

"Focus Road, your father wants this painting done before your" Allen hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck as Road turned her head to look at him curiously, "courted" Allen finished with a lump in his throat.

"You don't know how boring it is, Allen, some rich warlord comes crashing through the doors with presents from around the world and riches from the deepest seas, just to marry a princess and some day rule a land" Road muttered off, she sat back down arms crossed over her chest as she looked at Allen.

"People are ruled by greed and power" Allen reasoned, "But you must like some of it, jewelry, gold and you get to choose who you want to marry" Allen said, he walked slowly to the couch and sat down on the end. His hands clasped together.

"Sure I can put in a good word, but it's my father's chose" Road said sourly, "I've heard all these fairytales on love. How it's so tide turning and powerful, how it can surpass anything and anyone as long as you're with that person. That one person" Road added, leaning back on the couch.

"So you want to fall in love?" Allen asked, lifting his eyes to meet hers. His eyes looked impassive yet a shred of hope and something else unidentifiable to Road.

"Gods no, I pity the fool who falls in love. What if that person dies or never returns your feelings. What if you're too scared to tell them and they never know or if they break your heart. There are just too many complications in love" Road said nodding to herself.

"You're the epitome of pessimism" Allen said, shaking his head at her. He had a tight smile on his lips.

"What's that supposed to me?" Road asked, leaning forward and wrinkling her nose in slight anger that usually never flared with Allen. She just couldn't get mad at him. His face was too innocent and it soothed her in a weird tingling way.

"You can't live your life on what ifs, then you would never truly live, remember that" Allen said, he raised his hand slowly up so that it bumped against her chin, "Chin up, don't look so down about the future when you don't even know its outcome" He added smiling at her. She lifted her gaze and gave him a small smile in response.

"So what does it feel like, to be in love?" Road asked, slowly. She grabbed her knees and pulled them to her chest. She then slowly wrapped her arms around her legs and squeezed tight.

"I've heard it feels like butterflies in your stomach every time you talk to them, or you get a tingly feeling every time they touch you, or you feel like you're smiling too much because you love everything they say, but don't take my word for it. I've heard that you'll know when you fall in love. You'll just know deep down" Allen finished; he grabbed her hand gently and placed it over her heart.

"Well that doesn't help, what if you just don't know" Road said, she huffed and turned her head to the side as she looked out the window. She laid her arms on the back of the couch and then placed her head on her arms, "What if you know but yet you don't know because what you know might not be what you think?" Road asked tilting her head to the side and looking at him.

"Wait what?" Allen said repeating her words in his head. He blinked at her and she only laughed at his response.

"Don't hurt yourself, Allen" She teased, she got up slowly and started to walk toward the sketch that he was working on. Of course Allen was faster and he got up with grace and speed to steer her away from his painting.

"I told you, you can't see it till it's done" Allen said, bringing his hands back to his sides he regarded her with slight amusement, "and its not done yet" Allen added.

"That painting better be damn good, if I'm not allowed to see it" Road muttered and Allen only smiled at her with feign innocence. She walked over and grabbed her coat. She walked slowly to the door where Allen was holding it open for her. As she was walking down the walkway Allen called out to her.

"Those are just sketches, I haven't even started the painting" Allen said smiling as he saw her shocked reaction.

"What!" Road called back at him with frustration and shock, "You've got to be kidding me! I have to sit still even longer" She stamped her foot like a child, "Two hours is a long time to sit still Allen!" She added.

"It was only thirty minutes" He called back and he could almost imagine the look of sheer annoyance that had probably graced her face as she walked away from him. He smiled even after she left.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

"You don't like him, I can tell" Allen said briefly looking up to peer at Road who turned her face to the side slightly, surprised. Allen's eyebrows were furrowed together like he's been thinking a long time on how this should all come out.

"Like I said before, it doesn't matter if I like him or not" Road said turning to look at him. She had planned to give him a hard stare and cut off the conversation before it led into something more, but instead she found herself hypnotized by the small stroked of his arm against the canvas.

"It's your life, Road, you can do whatever you want" Allen murmured. His eyes never left the canvas and her eyes never left his hand. She noticed that unlike her new husband to be Allen had softer looking hands, almost dainty like a girls. She smiled at the thought.

"Everybody can do whatever they want, it's the effect of doing whatever they want that really scares them" Road said, pulling her gaze away from Allen and instead focusing it on her umbrella that she was absent mindedly turning in her hand.

"So you're scared?" Allen asked, his gaze rose from the canvas to search her face. He could see that he struck a nerve by the way her lips pursued and her jaw clenched. He kept his gaze neutral.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some child afraid of the dark" Road said fixing him with a gaze of pure ice, "I'm superior to you in everyway, we live in two completely different worlds, don't forget that" She added challenging him with her gaze till he looked away.

"I never will" Allen said, the rest of the session lapsed into an awkward silence. Road couldn't find a hint of anger on Allen's serene face which made her even angrier to think that she didn't get any sort of reaction out of him. She expected him to lash out. It would have made her feel a lot better if he had said something that would give her a right to be angry with him. Now he just left her feeling angry at herself.

"How do you make me feel so vulnerable" Road broke the silence first, "Your better than me at my own game, you make me feel like I'm winning the whole time and then you just turn the tables and now your winning and I'm the game master that's finally been beaten" Road added her gaze was serious but the slight turn in her lips showed that she was filled with curiosity.

"Maybe the whole thing was a lie and I was the really game master from the start" Allen suggestive his mouth turning up in the corners to light his face with an amused grin.

"You're very interesting, Allen Walker" Road said with smirk

"Time's up, This is the first time you sat through our whole session without complaining" Allen said with a thumbs up.

"Time already," Road said trailing off. She was surprised by the hint of sadness she caught in her tone. She looked up to see if Allen had heard it also. She searched his face, but if he did he gave no inclination that he had. She brushed away the curiosity behind the sadness and instead swung the umbrella by her side and after saying their farewells, she left.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

"It's official, I'm getting married in three days" Road said, casually flipping through one of Allen's sketchbooks. She was so into the drawings that she missed the one second pain that flashed over Allen's face, "I've never seen such pretty work before" Road admired.

"Thanks" Allen said his voice came out rough as he focused way too hard on the painting. Road looked curiously at him.

"What's wrong?" Road asked, getting this odd discomfort in her chest at seeing Allen look so un-Allen-like. His face was masked completely unfeeling but held a hard angle like he was ready to unleash all his pent up emotions. It worried Road.

"I've tried to remember how different we are, and I've also tried to forget that these sessions will soon come to an end" Allen muttered a pained smile formed on his lips, "I think I can finally tell you the truth about how love feels" He added.

"I don't understand" Road said though a part of her did understand what Allen was trying to say. The other part of her didn't want to hear it.

"I'm sure love is different for everybody, but one thing is for sure" Allen said his features softened slightly, "If your forced to watch your love disappear from your life, that's the greatest complication" Allen said with a tight smile, "I guess I'm a fool who fell in love with someone who wont return my feelings".

"No, your not" Road said didn't even think before she said those words, Allen looked at her with confusion. She thought about everything he just said and something seemed to click inside of her. Allen Walker had just confessed his love to her and she felt overwhelming joy. She was confused and happy and sad all at the same time, "I guess I need to add one more thing to my complications list" Road added with a pained smile.

"And what would that be?" Allen asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"What if their love is just forbidden" Road stated calmly. Their eyes met and there was just some sort of understanding.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Allen asked, looking back at the canvas.

"Someone once told me that you can't live your life on what ifs" Road said looking back at the sketchbook a smile of pure mischief on her face.

**AN: I just realized that my (***) time shifts havn't shown up in previous chapters... sorry about that it must have ben confusing to read.... so i'm gunna go back and change it to this road and allen time shift which seems to show up... anyways Read (which you've probably already done) and Review (which you're probably gunna do to make me very very very happy) YAY!!  
AN2: Also If you've read my very first story **A Bittersweet Type of Love** I was wondering if I should just leave it like that or write a second chapter but in Allen's POV... whatya think? Leave a review about it....**


	11. K is for Keys

**AN: Now that the summer is picking up im going to have a lot more time and hopefully finish everything I have. Hopefully. I've come up with a plan for **Paid in Blood** that should help with making those chapters come out faster... this story i'm just winging. So if you have any ideas you want me to write or anything you want to see just tell me in a review I will be happy to write your ideas and make sure you take all the credit for them. I'll just write them out. Seriously if you want them to come faster give me any ideas you might have. Anyways read on! **

**Warning: This isn't a serious type of chapter despite the sort of serious vybe I gave it in the beginning... The end gets a little... stupid. But I think its kind of cute. Anyways read on!**

* * *

**_K is for Keys_**

The sun was just setting and the last rays of light slowly drifted away under the rising mountain. Allen Walker sat on his designated Black Order bed watching as an eclipse set over his room. He leaned over and lit his candle which left an eerie luminance. Slowly Allen leaned sideways so that his shoulder rested against the wall as he previewed in his mind what had happened three days ago.

"_Come on Allen, we need to go investigate thoroughly as soon as possible so we can get back" said the voice of a fair haired Chinese girl who was grinning at Allen, cheerily. _

"_Can we get some food first?" Allen asked, looking around dreamily for any food stands or pubs in the area. Lenalee scuffed him on the head._

"_With the way you eat, we don't have enough money to spend" Lenalee said with a good hearted chuckle. Lenalee straightened her uniform before skipping a few steps ahead of Allen, "I'm going to go look ahead, don't wait up!" She added creating such a distance between them that Allen could vaguely see her silhouette before she disappeared completely. _

_Allen looked around. Despite being the middle of the day there weren't many people roaming about. This village had a sort of dreary sense to it that Allen didn't like. He heard a quick tapping and a whistle from above him. He looked up curiously to see none other than _Road Kamelot _with a big grin on her face._

_Allen jumped back, he was about to activate his Innocence when she pulled out a white flag from her sleeve like a magician. She jumped off the roof and opened her pumpkin umbrella floating down till her feet touched the ground with careful silence._

"_Allen!" Road said running up to him and giving him a hug. He stiffened under the gesture, "Millenie told me to come find you, said he has something positively urgent to discuss" Road said hopping back from him and landing on the ground with a light _click _of her shoes._

"_What do you mean?" Allen asked on the defensive. Road just continued to smile at him with a big grin. She then shrugged and looked from side to side._

"_It took so long for that girl to leave, I couldn't tell when I would finally get you alone" Road said with a sigh, twirling her umbrella that surprisingly complained about motion sickness. Road only laughed at its torture._

"_I still don't understand, The Earl wants to see me? Where exactly?" Allen asked skeptically. Road just went off in her own world sometimes, it made him wonder just how much of Road is _present.

"_At the Ark of course" Road said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I bring you to the Ark as soon as possible, that's what he said" Road added hopping up onto her umbrella, it hovered above the ground. _

_Allen fixed her with a "you've got to be kidding me" look. _

"_I come get you when your mission is over and take you to the Ark where Millenie promises no harm will come to you and then you'll make it back in the Black Order no strings attached" Road said with a smile, swinging her feet like a child on a chair that they can't touch the ground in._

"_What does he want with me?" Allen asked cynically. He didn't know why but he didn't really mind Road's presence. He should have attacked her without any hesitation but with Road it was always there. That small hesitation, that only happened when Road was around._

"_Listen Allen, I don't talk to not be heard" Road said with a little giggle still kicking her legs like a child, "He wants to discuss about you… and your future" Road added and she smiled wickedly that she had gotten Allen's attention._

"_What about?" Allen questioned._

"_Don't know, I'm just guessing you have to come meet him" Road said with a shrug as she hopped of the umbrella and drifted over to Allen. She clasped his gloved hand and rubbed it against her cheek, "Won't you come see, what the Earl has to offer?" Road asked in a soft voice._

_Allen didn't answer._

"_To stubborn to admit that we have answers others can't give you?" Road said her voice turning a new shade of cruel. She reached up toward Allen's face and drew her nail a short line from the middle of his cheek bone down to his chin creating a small cut that bled slowly for only a few seconds. Allen winced but didn't flinch. Road licked the blood slowly from her finger, "See you soon Allen" Road said with an innocent smile._

_Then she hopped up on her umbrella and disappeared like she had never been there. _Like she was only a dream_. The only thing that kept Allen from thinking it all was a dream was the cut she left him that stung fresh on his face even after she had left._

That's what had Allen sitting there in the darkness of his room waiting for a dream that might not come. Waiting for answers. He pulled at strands of his hair as he played over the memory in his head. She said she would come after his mission. Allen shook himself. How had he been reduced to waiting for a Noah?

With a sigh he blew out the candle and laid down on his back facing the ceiling, by now it had gotten dark enough that the room felt like a hole. He rubbed his temples hoping to soothe his mind which was running with too many unspoken thoughts, and then just like if he had summoned her Road was right in front of his face smiling. He jumped in surprise and Road giggled.

"I'm sorry Allen have I kept you waiting? Are you ready to go?" Road asked holding out her hand in an overly cheerful manner. Allen looked at her before reaching for her hand and clasping it, "Good choice, shut your eyes the light might hurt" Road murmured, before pulling Allen off the bed with an inhuman strength he didn't expect Road had with her tiny structure.

Soon Allen was blinking off the bright light that bombarded him. He was in a completely white room with only a few doors. The room was empty and the doors were all different colors. Allen saw Road beckon him to an orange door. She turned the knob and pushed but it didn't open.

"Don't tell me he locked all the door's back up" Road said sounding annoyed. Then it looked like something dawned on her, "I knew Tyki didn't want to play dolls for fun, he wanted to hold me off until the doors locked back up, wait till I see him again" Road growled, looking down and pulling out a giant ring that had a lot of keys on it.

"Why do you have so many keys?" Allen asked totally oblivious to her talking to herself before. He walked over to inspect the giant ring.

"There are a lot of doors in the Ark , Allen" Road said it like it was obvious, she started on the ring.

"Every lock is different?" Allen asked exasperated.

"This is going to take a while you might want to sit down" Road suggested looking intently at the keys that all looked the same to Allen.

"Wher-?" Allen stopped himself when he saw a chair sitting in the middle of the room, "You can control if a chair comes into the room but you can't open a locked door" Allen added skeptically.

"Well if I could I wouldn't be searching through keys now would I?" Road said with a shake of her head.

"So when did the Ark get locks for its doors?" Allen asked to pass the time.

"Since the Earl became paranoid, go figure" Road said with a chuckle.

_Few hours later…_

"Finally!" Road said, turning the lock. Allen heard a clicking noise and he jumped up form his chair and walked over. Road swung the door open only to find…

Another door.

"Damn you, Tyki" Road growled.

**AN: Told you it was going to get a little crack-ish. I guess. I laughed at it. Well if I didn't laugh I wouldn't have put it up here. Hmm... tell me what you think. Review and give me ideas! Ideas also mean some words that I could use for letter L! Hit me up on a review or PM... seriously I don't bite I'm very very very friendly. Anyways reviews are highly welcomed. Thanks for the support... ~Addict**


	12. L is for Lost

**AN: Well... all my stories are going at a really good regular pace. I hope my vacation wont ruin it. Anyways here's letter L to sedate your thirst. =]**

**

* * *

**

_**L is for Lost**_

"Where are you going, moyashi?" said a boy with long bluish black hair tied into a ponytail. He was peering lazily with one eye open directed at the silver haired boy who was trying to quietly gather his belongings. The silver haired boy jumped at the sudden voice that was obviously directed in his direction. He was trying to sneak out after all.

"It's Allen" The boy responded glaring pointedly at the other boy before turning his back on him reaching for his coat.

"Did you look outside? It's a snow storm. You're not going to find any survivors out there, so do Lenalee a favor and stay inside" The boy said in a somewhat bored tone, like he didn't care if Allen listened to him or not.

Allen didn't respond. He slowly put on the exorcist coat that he wouldn't need anymore, and buttoned it so that it fit snuggly on him. With a sigh he placed his packed bag on the ground besides the door. He was going to take it with him and figure out on the way if he was going to come back, to the small log house in the middle of the woods, or not. He stood in front of the door watching it intently before turning around to look at the sleeping Lenalee on the cot. Her head was bandaged and she looked like she was having a bad dream.

"I know you want to look for your Noah but she's probably dead" The long haired boy added, his eyes were now closed as he waited for what Allen would do.

"You don't know anything" Allen hissed lowly. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning a pale white. His jaw was clenched and he blinked back the sting of his eye where tears were threatening to spill over with the harsh truth that his comrade might be right. But he still had to try to find her; otherwise he would never forgive himself.

"Since the end of the Earl happened to be yesterday she turned back to human around yesterday which means a slow death by the hands of some other exorcist or the cold outside, there's no point in filling yourself with lost hope" The boy replied. He propped his sword on his knees and laid back in the chair that was seated close to Lenalee's cot.

"I said you don't know anything, Kanda!" Allen now yelled. Turning on his heels, clenched fists rose shaking in the boy's direction. The sudden outburst of Allen made two things happen. One was that the form of a red haired boy curled up by the fire instantly snapped his head up and looked at the two groggily and the second was that Kanda, startled, let his sword clatter to the floor resulting in more unneeded noise.

"Eh what was that?" said the red-haired boy fully disoriented as he tried to stand up but tripped over Allen's bag and fell to the floor in a heap creating another loud, unnecessary noise to bounce off all the walls of the small lodging.

"Lavi!" Allen whispered yelled, kneeling down to inspect the boy only to realize that the so called red head had fallen back asleep and probably wouldn't remember ever waking up. With a sigh Allen stood up and faced Kanda again who was now also standing up, sword in hand.

"I'm sorry" Allen said, before grabbing his bag, turning around and walking out the door. The chilling air that swirled through the door made the sleeping Lenalee shiver and the fire run dimmer. Then the door closed and everything went back to normal.

Kanda knew why Allen was apologizing. It wasn't for all those years of unbearable bickering or the fact that even in the battle he had betrayed them for a brief moment. No, it wasn't even for the fact that he had raised his voice causing commotion in the small lodge. The reason Allen Walker was apologizing was because he wasn't coming back and Kanda was stuck with the job of breaking the news to his comrades.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

_**YESTERDAY?**_

_There was so much blood and so much taunting, unexplainably, chilly, shaking laughter. It shook everyone to their very core. It made them shiver and shrink back. It made them hesitate and ultimately it was their death. Allen dispatched a Level 1 with ease. Everything was starting to blur together. A blood rage was starting to cloud Allen's judgment as he watch his comrades die. When Allen heard the familiar wistful laugh he looked up just long enough to see Road Kamelot on the outskirts of the battle. _

"_Allen, are you having fun?" Road asked landing on the grounded in the middle of the battle. No one seemed to pay the two any mind, they were to focused on themselves not getting killed, plus the Noah's were to be left to the Exorcists, "Everything is kind of hectic don't you think? I told _them_ not to hurt you. Any of them" Road added slowly._

"_Road, what's happening? Why is everyone in the same place" Allen asked franticly. His attention was focused only on Road but his senses were going crazy with the smell of decay, the sound of screams, and the feeling of his dry lips and tired body. He had been fighting a long time. _

"_It's-" Road was cut off though by something behind Allen. When he was about to turn around Road had grabbed him and spun him away. Allen hit the ground and turned in the process just to see Tyki Mikk his hand in a lethal position that had been ready to strike Allen in his dazed state. Road had blocked off the arm with her umbrella. Allen could only see half of Road's face but he knew it was looking cold and deadly._

"_Road?" Tyki asked, pulling his hand back._

"_What did I tell you Tyki" Road said with a sickly sweet tone, "He's mine, and that was final"_

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

Allen searched and searched until he was sick of seeing the dead bodies that still littered the battlefield. He searched till he was sick of the smell of death and decay. He searched till he couldn't take remembering the last memories he might ever have of Road. He didn't dare think more on it, nor did he dare remember the reason that Kanda had marked him a traitor in his eyes.

Allen was careful to cover his face from the snow that was pretty much whip lashing him. He kept walking though, his eyes scanning over the half buried bodies. He tried not to look at anyone's face, in case he saw someone he knew. He felt something prick his head and he turned around to see Road floating there like nothing had gone wrong. She had a smile on her face as she drifted so that she landed in Allen's arms.

"Road? What happened?" Allen asked slowly as Road curled up in his arms.

"Quite Allen, this all just my dreams for you, a present" Road said, and the seen slowly dissolved away till it was just them.

"So you're not lost?" Allen blew a breath of relief.

"No, you are" Road said, reaching forward, her arms encircling Allen's neck. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Allen's lips. All Allen could taste was Road, before the floor dropped out form underneath him and he was falling. Fast.

**With a jolt Allen woke up. His forehead was dampened with sweat as he breathed in and out with heavy breaths. Everything had been so fake, but felt so real. He looked around and realized he had been in his Black Order room the whole time. He had been getting these bloody dreams frequently and he wondered if Road had been right. Each dream was becoming more like reality. It was so close that to a point he couldn't tell which was which when he woke up. Was he losing himself to a world of dream?**

**AN: Real World  
**_Memories in dream  
_Dream  
**KK hope that cleared it up... review! get me to 60 reviews! ~Addict.**_  
_


	13. M is for Masks

**AN: Now remember how in chapter E is for Evoke... I mentioned in the beginning how BookThief 101 gave me an idea for letter M when she suggested Elegant. So here is what her suggestion offered up! Everyone should suggest more these days...**

**

* * *

**

_**M is for Masks**_

Something seemed amiss as the red haired boy walked stealthily through the door that had been absent mindedly kicked open. He laughed to himself thinking about the look on his friends face when he saw the mess that had become of his hinges and knob. The boy soon heard the scuffle in the dim lit room across from him. Slowly he crept toward the door and kicked it open the same way he had done to the poor front door. The silver haired boy inside seemed to jump ten feet high at the sudden intrusion. The red haired boy proceeded to double over in a fit of laughter.

"Lavi!" The silver haired boy, also known as Allen, said with a hint of disapproval and surprise. Taking in the scene Allen noticed that the door Lavi had so carelessly kicked in was hanging dangerously crooked as it swung back and forth. He tried to fix Lavi with a stern glare that he soon realized wasn't so convincing since the red haired boy only laughed more.

"Allen, what are you up to?" Lavi asked, still in the midst of quieting down his laughter. Ever so often he would start up again with a snort or a few snickers that got worse when Allen would try to glare at him.

"Only a little project" Allen said turning back around and ignoring Lavi. Said person walked up to peer over his shoulder. Allen turned slightly to see Lavi's reaction, who was definitely surprised but a mix feeling of confusion flashed over his face, "I'm going to a masquerade" Allen elaborated.

"A masquerade? In town? You'll look very out of place in something as fancy as that" Lavi said slowly looking over the fine fabric and mask that laid beside it. Without realizing it he had run his fingers over the material. He looked at Allen with a grin on his face, "The Kamelot household is holding a masquerade tomorrow night" Lavi added putting two and two together.

"Correct" Allen said with a smile on his face.

"So they're sending you back out already? What for exactly?" Lavi asked curiously backing off and walking toward Allen's broken door till he was leaning on the doorframe.

"Just a little investigation, Koumi says they're being a little too quiet" Allen said with a shrug, "Who knows maybe they're just done with the whole world conquer thing".

"Doubt it, conquering the world is such a delectable goal" Lavi said with a laugh, "I'd probably try to rule the world if I had as much influence as they do, so who are they sending with you?"

"No one, I'm not supposed to cause ruckus" Allen said with a sigh. He left his post by the elegant looking clothes and walked toward the broken door. Along the way he had grabbed his tools. The door wasn't that damaged, a little tightening and twisting would do the trick.

"If you're going to a high class masquerade you'll need to know the fan dance" Lavi said, watch closely at Allen's work toward the door he had damaged quite a few times this month.

"The what?" Allen asked looking up at Lavi briefly with a confused glance before looking back at his work. Lavi knelt down besides him.

"You know, women's fans hold meaning" Lavi pointed out nonchalantly, "The way they flutter and where they flutter it, it's all key".

"And how would you know all of this?" Allen asked skeptically, finishing up. He stood up and moved the door back and forth smiling at his good work. He walked past Lavi into the main hallway and started to walk down to the main room.

"Hey I had to go to a high class ball too you know!" Lavi said, following Allen, "You try spending five hours on a carriage ride with Lenalee, when all she wanted to talk about was how she'd been reading up on men and women etiquette"

So engulfed in his rant Lavi didn't see Allen stop in the connection between the hallway and the main room. With an ungraceful _umph_ Lavi ran into Allen's back, he stumbled backward steadying himself before walking over to peer around Allen and see what he had stopped so abruptly to look at. A grin plastered itself to his face.

"Really? The front door too!" Allen said exasperated throwing his hands up in the air dramatically.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that one" Lavi said with a laugh as Allen proceeded to mutter to himself annoyed going back down the hallway to get his tools once again.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

"Road, will you pay attention," came the voice of a curly dark haired man with a cigarette hanging from his lips. He gave Road a bland look as if he really didn't care if the girl in front of him graced him with her attention or not. Road on the other hand was playing with her raggedy doll that her adoptive father, Cyril Kamelot, had tried to replace for her a couple of times. She refused to accept any of the porcelain dolls that he had tried to shower her with sticking to the fact that she, for some reason, loathed the too human looking dolls.

"Oi Tyki, will you play with me?" Road asked in a sort of childish way as she controlled the arms of her doll, making it dance for amusement. Tyki kneeled down next to the sitting Road and grabbed her doll, he held the doll by the arms and let its legs dangle in the air.

"Oh Road, listen to dear ol' Tyki before he smothers you" Tyki said trying to mimic a doll voice. He moved the doll back and forth to make its legs swing. Road giggled before grabbing her doll back. When Tyki was fully standing he offered Road his hand, which she took gleefully.

"Tyki?" Road said in a way to show that she was paying attention now. She dusted off her skirt which was a little too short for a young lady to be seen in. Though she didn't care, as long as she kept up with a ladies attitude during special events her guardians didn't mind her odd style of clothing.

"The tailor is here to do your refitting" Tyki said casually. He watched as Road wrinkled her nose in utter disgust. Tyki smiled at her amused, "Cyril sent me to make sure you would go, something about pranks on the maids" He added watching how Road grinned mischievously.

"They're harmless pranks" Road said pursing her lips in thought for a moment, "Well most of them" She added with a grin as she took hold of Tyki's hand and tugged for him to follow her.

"You know if you didn't threaten their lives they might actually play dolls with you" Tyki suggested, letting Road pull him along. He looked at her suspiciously when she stopped tugging and turned around to grin at him.

"True, but no one can match your doll voice Tyki" She teased while Tyki scowled at her.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

Allen had snuck in quite easily. The front door was a definite no-no so he had stuck to placing his regal looking clothes in a bag and scaling the wall to an open window. It wasn't easy, especially since the bag shifted his weight. Even so, Allen had opened the window and jumped inside a deserted dark room. The rest was second nature as Allen dressed and threw is bag outside into a nearby bush. He then closed the window and started down stairs.

"Excuse me sir do you need something?" Someone said from behind Allen. He had almost jumped at the voice but instead he turned around slowly and threw on a nice smile toward the guard.

"No I was just looking for the bathroom, I've never been to the Kamelot household before so I'm a little lost" Allen said with feign innocents. The guard fixed him with a suspicious glare that Allen tried to ignore by holding the smile to his face.

"Sir can I please have your name to insure the-" The guard was cut off as he looked beyond Allen. He was about to turn around when he felt someone hook their arm with his. He looked down to see a girl sporting an extravagant dress and mask. Her hair was spiky blue that seemed to have been reasonably tamed. The guard however looked at her with surprise and a slight hint of fear or maybe it was respect. Allen couldn't tell.

"Is there a problem? He's with me" The girl said with a stern icy tone that had the guard rearing back and standing straighter. The girl gripped Allen's arm a little tighter, she laughed to ease the tension that had been forming.

"Of course not Miss-" The guard was cut off once again by the girl.

"This is a masquerade, no need to reveal my identity, _He_ would not be happy if I was unhappy" The girl said innocently though even Allen heard the unspoken threat in her words. _Who was this girl?_ She seemed too young to be introduced into society yet, but here she was laughing and twirling as she pulled Allen away from the scared, stunned guard.

"There was no misunderstanding he was just helping me" Allen said as the girl pulled him off to a corner. She twirled the fan in her left hand. Allen thought for a moment about Lavi's teachings. _She love's another? What's that supposed to mean?_ Then Allen felt like Lavi had hit him upside the head and he thought again. Oh left hand! _Someone's watching us_. Oh great. Allen resisted the urge to turn around.

"I wouldn't want anyone to feel unwelcome" The girl said, letting her fan cover her face slightly, "Ask me to dance" The girl ordered with a slow smirk that made Allen's heart beat at a faster pace. He had half a mind to just walk out the door now, he had a feeling he had been compromised by the likes of this small girl. Even so, he wanted to dance with her. She fascinated him by going from a total impolite street girl to an educated high class woman.

"Would you like to dance?" Allen asked, offering her his hand. She giggles before taking it. Allen was no push over. He hadn't complied with the girls' wishes, he had only taken her to dance as to not break his cover, or so he told himself. The dancing was simple classics that he had learned in a few days after he had asked Lenalee. The girl in his arms would laugh quietly at the way she'd swing and sway with the music.

When the songs were over the girl silently backed away from him and switched the hold of her fan to her right hand. She took the fan and gave Allen and expectant look as she held it in front of her face. Allen knew that meant something and he had silently wished he'd paid more intention to Lavi's rambling. He thought back and something clicked._ Follow me._ He complied silently following her through the crowd until he saw her waiting by the back entrance.

"I'd never thought you would interest me so much" The girl hummed, smiling wickedly in his direction. He flashed a lopsided grin in return, "It's a shame, I really like you" The girl added, with a frown. She unfurled her fan wide open and clasped it with two hands. Allen thought for a moment before it clicked in his head. Right when it clicked a hand clasped his shoulder. He turned around to see a tall man with a mess of curly brown hair that had been tamed into a stunning look.

"Allen Walker it's good to finally meet you, I see you've met Road Kamelot" The man said, making Allen's eyes dart back to Road, who looked slightly saddened, "Today you've been officially branded as a criminal, congratulations on getting trapped" The man said in an almost excited tone. Allen had just enough time to see Road press an open fan to her left ear.

**AN: Alright The Fan Dance... I totally looked up soo... The last things Road says to Allen are:  
FAN WIDE OPEN AND CLASPED WITH TWO HANDS: Forgive me  
OPEN FAN PRESSED TO LEFT EAR: Do not betray our secret  
If your curious about any others you can look it up by typing in google:  
The Fan Dance Victorian Era  
Look at Victorian Courtship and then look at the right hand side... It says The Fan Dance...  
Anyways... signing out~ Addict **


	14. N is for Nefarious

**AN: This is a branch off of my first chapter A is for Animalistic. This chapter was typed fast for two reasons. 1. Because of Soulless Ghosty's review about how I could continue my latest chapter. Instead I continued my first chapter, but thanks to the review I would have never thought to continue a chapter. and 2. Book Thief101 helped me out with the deep meaning of this chapter. Her suggestion that 'N' was the 14th letter and should some how relate to the 14th helped me decide the big picture of this chapter! Anyways thanks to both of you! **

**Warning: Sadistic. Not that bad. A slight torture scene. That's it really.**

**

* * *

**

_**N is for Nefarious**_

"The Millennium Earl is searching" The sound of someone singing drifted to Allen's ears. He looked up yet to no avail, the room was still pitch black. The only door in the room had not opened, yet he could hear the singing perfectly. Then as if she had magically appeared, Road Kamelot's dark silhouette was standing in front of Allen. He could see her waving her pointer finger in the air like she was conducting a choir.

"He is searching for a precious heart" Road sang, which made Allen shiver. It was the same song General Yeegar had been singing when he had been drawn to certain insanity. Allen had memorized the song since the first time he had heard it sung from the General's lips.

"Let's check to see if you are it" Road's voice came to a sudden stop as she kneeled down in front of the chained Allen. Her golden eyes seemed to pierce the darkness and her lips turned up into a cruel smile, "Sing with me Allen"

"It seems your song doesn't have an ending yet" Allen said, listening how the song came to a stop on a high note. Making it sound like she hadn't finished the rest. Road put a finger to her chin in thought before reaching out and trailing her hand down Allen's deformed arm.

"It's because nothing has happened yet, there is no ending to sing about" Road said with a sigh, she unchained Allen's hand that did not contain the innocence. She took his bruised hand in hers and played with the fingers. Road had done this many times since her visits. She would take his hand and stroke it like she was sad that it had become dirty and hurt. The first time she had done it Allen had tried to escape. He soon learned that those weren't the best times to try for his freedom. He wasn't giving up; he was just making better plans. So he let Road trail her sharp nails over his palm. He let her draw blood and let her kiss the pain away. Her mood swings were what got Allen nervous. He had made a promise to himself that he would make it home alive. Road's was unpredictable. So Allen decided not to respond.

"If there was an ending I guess it would go something like" Road paused before singing, "and when the Millennium Earl finds the core" Road skipped toward the door. She opened it an inch. Light drained into the room and Allen looked up to see Road smile wickedly.

"There wont be a Black Order anymore" Road finished, leaving childish giggles in her wake.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

"Did you think I forgot about your punishment, Allen?" Road's voice came from right in front of him. Allen looked up and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He could see her outline and her gold glowing eyes. He could also see something that looked silver giving off a slight shine in the darkness.

"Of course not" Allen said putting as much bravado into his voice as possible. Allen couldn't see, but Road seemed to smile at Allen's show of defiance. She wondered if maybe that was the reason she liked him so much. Normal humans would cower and plead, she would be able to smell their fear. With Allen there was silence, bantering and the occasional display of audacity that Road loved to see.

"Good because I think today I'm going to leave a scar, or more specifically multiple scars" Road said with a hint of sadism underlining her voice. The silver glint Road had in her hand was lifted up in front of Allen's face so that he could see the candle stick she had. It had a sharp smooth edge. It was something Allen had never seen before. He was going to say something but decided against it. There was no need to push Road in any directions.

"Scared?" Road asked playfully, taking Allen's silence as a show of fear. Allen lifted his head so that his gaze was leveled with her. Road slide the candle stick down Allen's face slowly. It wasn't pressed down hard enough to draw a blood but he could still feel the sharpness. He shrank back ever so slightly, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Road.

"No" Allen said softly. He didn't want to put anything more into his voice that might provoke Road. His eyes had adjusted just enough for him to see Road frown at him, and then smile. She took her candle back and twirled it around her fingers slowly.

"Well this might hurt," Road paused before inching closer to Allen, "A lot", Road reached forward and used the sharp edge of the candle stick to cut Allen's shirt. She cut through so that the two halves of his shirt spread and his bare chest was showing. Allen flinched away from her when he felt the sharpness prick his skin.

"Now Allen, you can't move or it won't come out pretty, you don't want an ugly scar do you?" Road asked trailing her warm hands over the left side of his chest. Allen twitched once more before calming himself down and sitting perfectly still. He had realized that following Road's commands for the time being were easier than rebelling.

"One" Road said trailing the sharp tip over Allen's pale skin. The candle stick seemed to burn into his skin and Allen bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. Road had made a small vertical straight line on top of where Allen's heart would be. When the burning stopped, Allen could smell the light tinge of burnt flesh in the air. Road admired her work before bring the candle stick back to Allen's skin.

"Two" Road said making another vertical line that turned slightly down from the original line, like a ticking clock hand.

Road repeated this process and Allen lost count of how many times she dug into his skin. She continued and each place she left burned like the next place she'd start. All the lines made a circle around Allen's heart. Like a five year old drawing a sun. Allen came back to his senses when Road let up for a moment. She hesitated before with a content sigh brought the candle tip back to his skin.

"Fourteen" She said pressing the tip hard on his skin. By now the smell of burnt flesh was the only thing Allen could smell. The only thing he could focus on was the golden iris's looking intently at their work. Just like the previous Road pulled back and her candle stick disappeared. Allen could taste blood in his mouth where he had chewed his lip raw. He gritted his teeth and looked up at Road who was looking down at his chest.

"Pretty" Road admired her work. The vertical lines all stuck out around where Allen's heart would be. The fourteen lines framed a perfect circle. Road took Allen's shirt and ripped a piece of it off. She laid the strip over the recently cut wounds. She smiled when she saw blood spread along the shirt, "Now you'll always remember won't you Allen?" Road whispered.

"Remember what?" Allen coughed, talking to Road made him focus on something else. He was grateful that she hadn't just disappeared leaving him alone with his pain. He forced himself to look at Road, whose eyes twinkled with a satisfying glee.

"That you'll always belong to a Noah" Road said, gently tracing a hand around her artwork, "One way or another"

**AN: Well hope you like it. I decided to take a quick trip back to our original Road. This isn't really an AU chapter. Since I did reference to stuff from the anime and manga. Anyways, I hope I didn't get anything wrong. I checked back at the anime to make sure I got Road's song right... so... REVIEW~ 70 here I come!**


	15. O is for Oblivion

**AN: I know it's short... and I know it's late. The only way I was able to get this up was because I went to a friends house. The reason for this lateness is because most of all my computers have malfunctioned. So while I'm able to go onto the computer and type this chapter I can't put it up. Unfortunatly I didn't save Paid In Blood's next chapter to my email drafts so I'm still not able to post that up even though it has been finished. I'm sooo very sorry but please bare with me. Anyways I hope you enjoy this...**

* * *

_**O is for Oblivion**_

_If you lose your memories, do you lose yourself?_

"What are you doing?" the voice of a certain Noah of Dreams rang from behind the two Level Three akuma. They both stopped what they were doing and turned around to see the spiky blue haired girl stroll over to them, swirling a lollipop in her mouth.

" Mistress Road , we were just about to dispose of this Exorcist we found" One of the akuma replied, floating backwards to make way for the girl whose face lit up with glee at the mention of another play toy. When she walked up in range she could see the famous Allen Walker, his white hair covered his face as he slumped forward against a tree.

"I'll take care of it" Road slowly walking over to the boy. The akuma instantly scattered disappearing rather quickly. She kneeled down beside Allen and peered at him curiously. He seemed to be alive yet unconscious. The two akuma said they found him here which made everything even more curious to her. She tilted Allen's head backwards by his chin and his hair parted around his face. He looked peaceful, "Allen wake up, it's no fun if your not conscious" Road added pouting as she pinched his cheek.

Soon golden orbs stared into dull gray ones. A smile lit Road's face as Allen slowly came to his senses. The strange thing was that he didn't even move away from her. It was even stranger that he didn't move at all. Not one inch. He just stared at her to the point that Road was the one who took the step back. She watched as he licked his dry lips slowly and cleared his throat. Still he didn't move, just followed her small movements with his eyes.

"Who are you?" His ragged voice cut through the silence. Road shifted closer to him till she was kneeling down inches from his chest, his legs spread out around her. She tilted her head like a dog would if they were confused except no confusion shown in her features.

"Road" Her simple answer made him blink but there was no recognition in his gaze, it was like he'd totally forgotten her all together. A silence ensued.

"Who am I?" He finally asked catching her off guard. She twirled the slowly dissolving lollipop around her tongue blinking at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like a life time before Road sat down with a _plop_ on her butt and pulled her legs in Indian style.

"Allen Walker" She said. She didn't say it like it was obvious instead she said it with a hint of questioning. Allen turned is head to the left slightly and looked around before turning back to look at Road.

"Where am I?" He asked softly.

"In a forest" Road said looking around curiously, "I think the tree's make it obvious" Road added with a hint of a smirk gracing her lips.

"Why?" Allen asked ignoring her jab comment. Road watched as he started moving slowly. His movements were short, like a twitch of the finger or shift in his legs. Road wondered if he didn't remember how to use his body either or he was just in too much pain to move. Road couldn't tell, he looked too dull, too lifeless. Maybe she could fix that in time.

"You tell me" Road said taking the lollipop back into her mouth. She bit into it and let the broken pieces sit on her tongue leaving a bitter aftertaste.

"I can't remember" Allen scrunching up his face like he was thinking too hard and it hurt. His features slowly set back into place as his original smooth paleness along with that ghost of loneliness graced his appearance once more. Road tilted her head again.

"You don't remember anything?" Road asked slowly she was frowning at him with distain he looked slightly surprised at her sudden change of emotion.

"No, do you?" He asked looking up at her through hooded eyes.

"What do you mean?" She replied confusion lacing her tone as she stared at him, searching his face for any signs of remembrance.

"Do you remember who I was?" Allen asked, he slowly straightened up against the branch and Road leaned forward ever so slightly. He let out a long breath when he moved and Road made the conclusion that he was hurt.

"Yes" Road said with a nod of her head.

"Did we mean anything to each other?" Allen asked, his eyes widened slightly at Road, who could see the faint pink on his cheeks.

"I don't know, maybe" Road said and Allen's face lit up slightly like he found a piece of himself. It was strange to see such a new light in his eyes; it was like he was gaining something back. A memory, maybe? Road didn't ask and Allen went back to his impassive features before she could really recognize what his new found emotion was, "Something wrong?" Road asked him with a sharp clip to her tone. This wasn't her Allen. He was too emotionless, too distant, though he did show a tiny sign towards improvement.

"Even though you're here I feel like I'm lost" He said watching her as she rolled back up to her feet and dusted herself off.

"No Allen, you've just been found" She added turning around and walking a few steps before realizing he hadn't moved. With a swift twirl she was facing him again, "Let's go if I'm to bring you back I need your body to be with me" Road said watching as Allen slowly got to his feet with few stumbles. She knew he was hurt but she didn't care for it much. He wasn't _her_ Allen anyways, just a shell. If she was to bring _her_ Allen back she would need his temporary replacement to be near her at all times._ Could the original Allen ever come back? Or had he lost himself in oblivion?_

**AN: I don't usually say the chapter word in the chapter but I felt it needed to go there. Well you be the judge. Review and such. Maybe even suggest something cause I'm feeling totally oblivious to what the next word should be. See oblivious? I could have used that word too. -sigh- Oh um next letter is... "P" have fun with that letter =] ~Addict**

P.S- Oh how about a teeny little poll... do you want a Cute or Sadistic Road? Maybe you want in between. Idk you tell me! What do you reviewers want?


	16. P is for Pandemonium

**AN: A little back story on this chapter. I originally wanted to make it part of the actually DGM universe. What I mean is make Allen a Noah and Road and Exorcist… wouldn't that be something. The reason I DIDN'T do that was because of one thing and one thing only… What would Road's Innocence be? The question was just ridiculously hard for my little brain so I gave up and switched it. It kinda sucks because I had gotten through half a page with that idea and I liked where the idea was going… so now I'm asking you guys…**

_QUESTION OF THE… CHAPTER-_** If Road was an Exorcist what would her Innocence look like? I'm curious… would she be wielding a gun? A sword? Maybe even a freaking umbrella… I mean you see that a lot right? I know she steals Lero from the Earl but still. She steals it a lot. I'm curious on what you guys think she looks good with.**

* * *

_**P is for Pandemonium **_

_Maybe dreams are a premonition of an alternate universe._

"Prince Allen, you have to get your suit tailored for the coming outing, please come here" The servant that had been yelling after the white haired boy finally latched on to his wrist without thinking.

"Don't carelessly touch me" The boy pulled his wrist away with a snap leaving the servant whimpering on the floor under the icy gaze of Allen. He watched as the prince raised his arm to strike the young male servant across the cheek but was stopped by a booming voice.

"What are you up too, Idiot Boy, I thought I raised you better than to hit the help" The voice came from a red haired man in a luxurious robe. A crown tilted on his head. Allen scoffed at him.

"You mean the scum you pay to wash our feet? They deserve to know their place" Allen shot another icy glare at the man on the floor who instantly started to his feet and disappeared quickly, "A waste of money on such incompetent fools, Cross, at least slaves wouldn't talk back when you sentence them to ten lashings" The boy said flippantly.

"That's King to you, now straighten up and gain some manners your betrothed is waiting to meet you" Cross said with a smirk that made Allen annoyed.

"What fool hearty girl did you fate me to now?" Allen said sending Cross his own cruel smirk, "I don't think it's fair for you to keep sentencing girls to marry a monster"

"Don't be so pessimistic Allen, your personality is just _killer_" Cross joked and Allen kept the smirk on his face, "Now go play nice" Cross added pointing in a direction that Allen followed not without sending an icy glare in his direction. Cross only chuckled at the boy.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N] **

"Flower, flower, flower petal" A petite girl sang picking of a petal from the blue iris and throwing it up toward the sky, "Floating gracefully in the air" The girl stopped as the petal slowly floated toward the soft green grass, "My fiancés heart is made of metal" She started again, "something I cannot yet impair" She was to lost in her song to hear the soft footsteps of a man coming up behind her.

"This maidens only wish" The man said quietly making the girl spin around and grin, "Is to melt his heart, with her kiss" He finished making the girl in front of him giggle with glee.

"I see you also have some rhyming talent, Tyki" The small girl said, walking over to him and placing the flower in his coat pocket. She had another blue iris in her hand. Its petals sparkled from the faint dew on it. She held it up for Tyki to see, "Do you think the prince will like his flower?"

"I think you should be prepared for his royal iciness with more than just a flower, Road" Tyki said with a sigh and the girl pouted before grinning again.

"I've heard that he has hair as white as snow and eyes that sparkle grey, blue would look so pretty on him" Road chattered aimlessly, "I've also heard that he was scarred, scares the girls with his cursed hand"

"Are you scared?" Tyki asked and Road looked up at him wide eyed.

"Maybe just a tiny bit" Road admitted nervously and Tyki smiled.

"Think of it as a challenge" Tyki suggested and Road giggled.

"I think I will" Road said looking down at the blue flower in her small hand.

"Well then, we should be getting you ready" Tyki said offering his hand, "He'll be arriving soon"

"Do you think he likes sweets?" Road questioned innocently taking his hand and letting herself be pulled along by him, a thoughtful look on her face as she thought about her husband to be.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

"Lady Road Kamelot, Prince Allen Walker" One of the servants said she entered the room. Sitting down on one of the furnished couches was a white haired boy who looked up upon her entrance. Road could see that he had emotionless grey eyes that seemed to capture her. She shook it off as she strode over to him. He watched her with silence as she extended her hand open palmed to reveal the blue iris that was still glistening. He stared at her before sneering.

"What is this filth?" He asked looking down at the flower with a disgusted expression. Road narrowed her eyes at him.

"A blue iris I collected in my garden, you are a most ungrateful twit" Road muttered and he seemed to gawk at her. She gave him a small satisfying smile.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" He asked with a sharpness that made Road frown.

"Prince Allen Walker, I'm sure we had introductions before hand" Road said holding onto the flower by the stem. She didn't look up at him but could feel his eyes holes through her.

"Don't look down on me, you manner-less woman" Allen growled and Road gave a small smile.

"It would be quite hard, considering that you're much taller than me" Road countered with a wide smile like a child that found something amusing.

"You're lucky I don't sentence you to your execution for insulting me so, I'll be taking my leave" Allen said standing up with a start. With a quickness that Allen wasn't expecting Road reached out and grabbed onto his gloved hand.

"No please stay, forgive me for my rudeness" Road muttered making Allen smile with a twist of satisfaction. He was guessing that this girl's family was dieing to get interlaced with the kings thrown, it also sort to disgusted him that they, who probably hated each other, were being thrown together by the will of those with higher power. Allen sat down back down and Road smiled, "I've heard that your cursed" Road stated and Allen only shot her a glare.

"Yes" was his only answer as he looked down to see that Road was pulling the glove off the hand she grabbed. He tried to jerk away and something close to a snarl of anger escaped his lips but it was no use. Road had grabbed his deformed red hand and was staring at it. Allen couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"I can't believe they're scared of this" Road said with a giggle, "It feels warm and smooth just like any other hand" Allen stared at her but she only giggle again running her fingers over his hand, "Did you know that the blue is a sign of tranquility and sadness"

Allen looked down at the flower that was sitting in Road's lap. The flower looked as untouched as when she showed it to him. He felt as she smoothed the glove back onto his hand and he squinted his eyes at her in thought, "It's an ugly flower that's not even pure blue it has yellow in it too"

"Well the flower thinks your pretty ugly too" Road said childishly and she thought she saw Allen smile. Not smirk but actually smile genuinely. Unfortunately the feeling was gone as quick as it came.

"I think I can tolerate marrying you" Allen said flippantly, he was greeted with Road's childish grin.

_His words are cruel, and his thoughts are shrouded,  
__He's as stubborn as a mule, and his love is clouded,  
__He's obviously a fool, whose feelings are crowded,  
__So I'll use myself as the tool, to break the emotions enshrouded_

**AN: So is Road cute enough? Is Allen cruel enough? Aren't they just so friggin' cute together? So review or I'll have Tyki lock you up and make you his slave forever! Haha never mind I'd love to have Tyki lock me up with him –girly giggle -Well on another note maybe you can help me come up with a more threatening argument xDD  
****I'm not sure if I thanked everyone and certain people for the last chapter so if I didn't well… it's below along with this chapters thanks.**

_For O is for Oblivion_**- I would like to thank BookThief101 for the word! And well the idea was kind of spontaneous… **

_For this chapter-_** I would like to thank DarkBlueEyesWolf for the word! And BookThief101 for the idea and everyone for their poll vote tehe. Hope you got what you wanted! **

_Thanks again! And… review? _

P.S- The last rhyming poem was something I was going to make Road say actually in the chapter... but... idk I changed it. Soo... I put it in for your benefit. Finding rhyming words is hard xDDD


	17. Q is for Quetsche

**AN: Wow late much -cough- -cough- Well... I could give you a whole bunch of excuses but really to sum it up life gets in the way. I know... I'm so dramatic! Where's my stage? But seriously I feel really bad... BUT hopefully I've come up with a plan for quicker updates. Now I have some news. Well... alot of news actually, but first read the chapter and I'll tell you the news at the end. Just to make sure you don't skip it to just read the chapter and then get to lazy to scroll back up. I say these wise words from experience!  
-The word for the chapter is actually a type of plum that has a sweet/sour taste... see any relationship? If not then... Q words are hard! =/  
-On another note... a few things I want to say to special people that reviewed that I don't feel like sending a PM to... so they can just read this and be amazed! =O  
Chrosis: **But but but but... Innocent Road is so freaking adorable! buuut because your review made me giggle (you called me silly xDDD) I'll write some sadistic Road... RIIIIGHT after I write some awesome-kick ass-totally powerful-cocky Road =33 Plus you were my 90th review... special much?  
**Penelope Wendy Bing:** Alright check my grammar _por favor?_ =)))

****Make sure to read the bottom****

* * *

**Q is for Quetsche**

"Alright class tomorrow you'll be summoning your familiars," Professor Nyne said brushing a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, "Shikigami, partners, demons," Professor continued waving a hand in the air as she talked, "Whatever you call them they're with you for a long time."

"Did you hear that Allen, sounds fun," A certain eccentric red head said, leaning forward in his seat.

"That's not something to be taken lightly Lavi, the familiar you summon reflects you as a person," A fine haired Chinese girl said from behind the two boys.

"So that Baka Usagi would probably summon a rabbit," This monotone voice came from a Japanese boy that had a sword propped up on his desk.

"Oi! That's not very nice Yuu," Lavi said turning around to meet the dark orbs of Kanda who glared at him. As the two started back and forth a certain silver haired boy remained silent.

"Allen? Are you alright?" The girl asked leaning over in her desk to poke said boy in the back with her pointer finger. Allen turned around and gave a half smile.

"Yeah Lenalee just a little nervous is all," Allen said to the girl who smiled in return. Lavi nervously returned his attention back to Allen as Kanda threatened to decapitate him with Mugen.

"Oh Allen, there's nothing to be worried about! A small little incantation of words and poof a deformed familiar you'll spend forever with, no need to be worried," Lavi said, Allen didn't know what face he gave but whatever he showed caused Lenalee to hit Lavi on the head with her notebook, "Ow! Lenalee!"

"Lavi's not saying your familiar will be deformed or anything Allen," Lenalee said with a small smile in the boys' direction.

"Class your attention please, I'm not finished," Professor Nyne said clicking her heels on the wooden ground. All heads turned to the Professor who looked slightly annoyed, "Like I was saying; to summon your familiar you'll have to do the ritual that we've been practicing for a while now."

"The Summoning Ritual; kind of a cliché name don't cha' think?" Lavi whispered, "I'm surprised those old geezers up there couldn't come up with something more exciting," Lavi added which earned him another smack on the head courtesy of Lenalee.

"The familiar you summon will express who you are, but most importantly what you need," Professor Nyne said making most of the extra talking quite down.

"What do you mean Professor?" Lenalee was the one who asked, which surprised most people.

"Well Lenalee, A familiar is more than just something that will fight by you, it requires a special bond, your familiar will give you something that's lacking in your life," Professor Nyne, she pointed to the monkey that was sitting idly on her shoulder, "This little guy sustain my need for adventure, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be teaching you guys now."

Everyone stared in awe at the monkey on her shoulder.

"Well enough for today, class dismissed," Professor Nyne said waving her hand in that air right before the class erupted into giggles and conversations.

"So Kanda would probably summon a boy to fill his lack of appearing manly," Allen said nodding to himself. Kanda gave him a death glare.

"At least I don't look like an old man, Moyashi," Kanda reacted nonchalantly which earned him an annoyed glare from Allen.

"My name is Allen, BaKanda!" Allen countered, now both of them where glaring at each other.

"Oh stop it you two!" Lenalee said with a sigh. Kanda '_che'd_' and Allen looked away from the Japanese man to Lenalee, "Well what I was going to say is summoning an actual human looking demon is quite rare, actually it never happens."

"Huh? Why not?" Lavi asked looking up from collecting his stuff together.

"Don't you pay attention?" Lenalee asked looking at the three guys. Lavi chuckled nervously, Allen rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and Kanda just shrugged. Lenalee gave a heavy sigh, "Most demons take the shape of animals like Professor Nyne's monkey, sometimes they're mythical creatures but there's never been any record of human demons."

"Bummer for you Kanda" Allen said quickly earning him a glare from Kanda. Before the dark haired samurai could retort a voice came from behind Allen.

"Actually Lenalee there have been records about human demons," Professor Nyne said walking up the steps to the group. Everyone turned to face the professor, "Very old records of course."

"Isn't a human demon kind of clashing?" Lavi voiced and Professor Nyne nodded.

"Plus I've heard that human demons have silly rituals different from ours," The blonde haired woman added walking to lean against Allen's desk.

"Silly?" Allen asked and Professor Nyne shrugged.

"I've heard that to seal your bond its different then the regular Summoning Ritual" The Professor said with a small shrug, "A human demon is a rarity as it is the least you can do is follow their odd rituals."

The group all looked at each other in silence before Professor Nyne ushered them all out of the classroom.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N] **

The towering building of the academy left a shadow over the field that many students stood hovering around each other buzzing quietly to themselves. The excitement in the room was powerful except for two people. One who seemed totally uncaring about the whole ritual and another that was quiet nervous about the whole ordeal.

"Moyashi." Kanda stated with a slight twitch to his eyes.

"It's Allen." The silver haired boy said his usual vigor of bickering with Kanda was slightly lost as he glanced around searching the area for Professor Nyne and Lenalee.

"Stop that annoying tapping." Kanda stated blandly looking pointedly at Allen's feet which were tapping against the solid walk way. He was making that much noise but instead of giving a response Allen pursued his lips and stopped his foot from connecting against the asphalt.

"I wonder where Lenalee is," Lavi wondered out loud. His silent question was answered as the Chinese girl appeared from around the corner of the pillar talking idly to Professor Nyne.

"Looks like we're starting," Allen said slowly biting his lower lip in anxiety. Lenalee walked over to the boys with a grin on her face.

"You're late Ms. Lee." Lavi said nodding to himself.

"I was just asking Professor Nyne about extra credit assignments." Lenalee said with a small smile.

"Only you would, Lenalee." Allen said, shaking his head with a smile on his lips. Lavi snorted and soon the two boys were snickering to themselves like they were in on some inside joke.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Lenalee asked with her hands on her hips giving Allen a small glare.

"Oh nothing," Allen said in a sing song voice, before anyone could say anything else there was loud clapping by Professor Nyne who stood at the head of the class.

"Quiet down." She said sternly and the groups instantly quieted down by the order, "Good, now. Who wants to go first?" She asked with a small smile. The class was silent. Allen almost expected Kanda to raise his hand to 'get things over with' but instead when he turned around he saw the Japanese boy leaning against one of the huge pillars with his eyes closed. Before Allen could turn around he could almost feel Lavi twirl the hammer, that he usually carried with him, in his hands before slamming it down on Allen's foot.

"Ow ow ow! What the-" Allen said jumping around for a bit. He saw all heads turn toward him and even Kanda opened his eyes briefly to watch.

"Mr. Walker, it seems your excitement to go first just can't be contained, come step forward." Professor Nyne said with a smile beckoning the boy forward. Allen shot Lavi, who was snickering behind his hand; a death glare before clearing his throat and slowly making his way to the front of the class.

"I uh-" Allen muttered running a hand through his hair. He shuffled a bit before clearing his throat again and taking a deep breathe.

"Go ahead Mr. Walker." Professor Nyne said standing off to the side as she watched the boy.

"Always acting for our guidance, bring forth a worthy match. I appeal to you from my heart as I chant. Answer my summoning!" Allen said with a clear strong voice as he thrust his hand out toward the crowd. At first there was complete silence. No one breathed and everyone waited for something to happen. For a split second Allen thought he had did it wrong and then like the earth split open there was a loud crackling noise. Smoke seemed to rise from the earth and span out like a huge explosion.

As the smoke cleared Allen stood standing over what seemed to be a normal human looking girl sitting on the floor. The girl was dressed in an eccentric fashion with bluish hair and golden orbs that were staring directly at Allen.

"You've got to be kidding me." Were the first words that were spoken and they just happened to come from Lavi who had moved to the front of the group with Lenalee and Kanda, "This is so cool." Allen looked up at the red haired boy to see a grin on his face.

"Complete the ritual," When the girl spoke Allen's eye darted to look at her. She had a smirk on her face and her eyes held quiet a lot of mischief. Whoever she was she seemed amused with her outcome.

"I-I don't…" Allen trailed off staring at her. It seemed that everyone was staring at the pair, yet everyone was scary quiet.

"I guess I'll just have to do it. I guess there won't be that much of an oddity." The girl muttered, "Incompetent humans." She stated taping her head with her pointer finger in thought. Then like she had a bright idea she skipped toward Allen and wrapped her arms around his neck. He almost stumbled backwards in surprise. Her smirk was as obvious as the slight reddening of his cheeks.

"What are you doing!" Allen said in slight shock as he involuntarily leaned away from the girl. However it was harder then he thought because her weight leaning against him had him paying close attention to their balance.

"You're very interesting, silver hair and all; well what's your name?" The girl asked tilting her head like a dog that's listening carefully. Allen was too focused on the girl in his arms to see that everyone was still gapping at them.

"Allen, Allen Walker," He mumbled making the girl beam up at him.

"I, Road Kamelot, have answered my master's call and deem him, Allen Walker, worthy of my services. May our _sacred_ bond be established." The girl said leaning in.

"Wait… what-" but Allen was cut off as Road placed her lips softly against Allen's. Road could feel his face heat up and she felt his heart beat clearly. As Road broke the kiss moving slightly away from Allen's face but still in his arms she felt a heat seize her. She grabbed onto his uniform and leaned her full weight against his. He seemed to stand tall with a steady arm. When Road pulled back Allen could see that there was now a black cross on her forehead and her golden orbs seemed brighter than before. She rubbed her head with a small frown before looking up at Allen. Gold mixed with silver as they stared at each other.

"Well I think we're going to have lots of fun, Allen Walker." Road said giving him an almost spine chilling smirk.

"Well then who wants to go next?" Professor Nyne asked curiously.

The whole class raised their hands.

**AN: The exception being Kanda of course... he's to cool for that xDD... hehe I love kiss scenes between Allen and Road! -giggle-  
ALRIGHT NOW FOR THE EPIC NEWS OF ALL EPIC-NESS... prepare for... long ranting by Addict =3 I feel bad for you guys =P  
-Alright so the above actually was not my idea. Well this is really a branch off of another anime (Zero No Tsukaima a.k.a- The Familiar of Zero). Of course I didn't use any of the characters from the actual anime and it really was a branch off of the whole idea of summoning partners to fight by each other. I had a really fun time writing the D. Gray Man cast in this "new universe". So my next mission to you guys is to suggest an anime that you want to see them in! I've seen ALOT of different animes, of ALL different genre's. Trust me. The only popular anime I haven't seen is Bleach (The 290+ shows are sooo intimidating) but I do know enough about the anime if you want to suggest it. You don't even have to explain anything... just stick it in at the end of your review. Come on guys! Is D. Gray Man really the only anime you've watched? I highly doubt it! So that'll help the updates go faster! So do what I say!... please? =]  
-Another thing... I don't want to confuse you with how my little mind works so I'm just going to say a few quick things. Alright so I'm planning to write another Allen x Road fic. -CHEERS- but it probably wont be posted up for a while. So I'm giving you guys a chance to vote on what you want my next story about those two will be... It'll be based of letters in this story so... make sure you vote! **On my profile... there is a poll! thank you!****

**And I'm done... hey! It wasn't as long as I thought it would be... so umm... review? -grin-**


	18. R is for Reveal

**AN: So the anime/manga based on this chapter is Pandora Hearts! -cheers- Road isn't really... sadistic. She's actually just kinda cocky. You'll see. Maybe later on in the story I can make her sadistic but for their first meeting I only found it fit if she _tried_ to be semi-sane for our dear Allen. He has no idea what he's getting into! Anyways read on! Thanks for all the suggestions on anime. Keep suggesting! but first read!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pandora Hearts or D. Gray Man... though a girl can hope**

* * *

_**R is for Reveal**_

I've been floating for a while now. If this is death I wonder why I didn't see my whole life flash before my eyes at that moment. All the smiling faces and memories I had before _this_. All this floating. There is really nothing to do. I can't feel anything. It's like being encased in a clogging darkness. I think my memories are slipping. I can't remember. I can't-

"_Oi. Moyashi!" Kanda's voice almost echoed in the cave they had discovered by chance. Kanda grabbed me by the back of my shirt and lifted me off the ground to place me outside of the cave. I glared at him._

"_It's Allen, and don't man-handle me!" I said and he only gave me a look of impassiveness. _

"_An unknown place, that we just happened to discover and you wanted to go head first rushing into it. Stupid Moyashi." Kanda said giving a smirk at seeing my fuming reaction. _

"_Well I say we're going in." I said starting forward only to be grabbed, rather awkwardly, by Kanda. I only realized three seconds after being grabbed that he had thrown me over his shoulder, "Hey! Kanda put me down!" I said annoyed, squirming in his arms._

"_I'm taller, stronger, older, and obviously smarter. Plus I'm in charge with making sure you don't get yourself into stupid moyashi trouble." He stated still carrying me away from my latest discovery._

"_You're only a few months older! Put me-_

I think I let out a breath of relief, but I can't tell. _Kanda_. I think I smiled at the memory. At least I'm grinning in my head. Later on that day me and Lavi teamed up and snuck out of the mansion to go investigate but we were caught by Kanda who decided to let us make our own mistakes. I knew he was curious though. We were ten years old, cooped up in a huge mansion bored out of our minds. So it was no surprise when he tagged along. When the entrance to the cave collapsed trapping us in there till morning Kanda was the one who stayed calm. I feel a build up in my chest. I think I might cry if I could, but I promised myself I wouldn't ever cry. Just keep smiling. Just keep-

"_Hey Allen! Ready to explore again?" Lavi said almost skipping up to me with glee. Unfortunately I was being handled by my personal maid Miranda who looked upon the exchange with slight disapproval but she was too busy focusing on buttoning my shirt to say anything. _

"_Of course!" I said with a smile on my face equal to his. _

"_I don't think that's a good idea, Mr. Lavi, remember what happened in the cave-" Miranda was cut off by Lavi._

"_That happened two years ago! I think we're old enough now." Lavi stated puffing out his chest flashing a toothy grin in Miranda's direction._

"_It's alright Miss Miranda; we'll probably be sentenced to Kanda duty anyways." I said, earning a chuckle from Lavi. Miranda still looked skeptical as she tighten the bow around my neck and helped me put on my jacket._

"_Oi, Miss Miranda you forgot to replace Allen's flowers." Lavi stated pointing to the almost perfect looking bouquet. Miranda looked up worried._

"_Oh no I'm so so sorry, I'll do it right away, I'm such a mess up, oh no, no, no-" Miranda rushed over to the bouquet just as Lavi grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me through and out the door snickering on his way._

"_Lavi you shouldn't do that to Miss Miranda." I said with a frown on my face even though I was still running with him down the hallway._

"_We had to ditch her somehow!" Lavi said still pulling me along. When we turned the corner Lavi stopped short making me run into his back face first._

"_Ouch Lavi what gives?" I said rubbing my nose. I peered around Lavi to see Lenalee standing there with a smile on her face holding a book in her hand. _

"_Where are you guys off to?" Lenalee asked curiously holding her book to her chest._

"_Oh no where, Lady Lenalee," Lavi said bowing; Lenalee took this opportunity to hit him on the back of his head while he was still bowed. I snickered at the exchange._

"_I told you to call me Lenalee!" She said playfully glaring at the red haired boy who rubbed the back of his head with an impish grin on his face. Lenalee turned her eyes to look at me, "Allen?" Lenalee asked curiously and I shrugged, "Not you too!" She said exasperated._

"_This is an adventure for men only; we wouldn't want your pretty dress to get ruined." Lavi said grinning and nodding._

I felt the dropping sensation just before my back touched something hard and my hand dipped into something slimy. I rolled over with a groan. I must have rolled over to far because I felt a small dip in my stomach before I splashed into the liquid I had just been touching. I instantly jerked up and blinked my eyes.

The pool around me was a dark murky gray and the ceiling above me was a weird pattern of dark blue and green. As I focused more I realized that things were floating and tilted.

Where am I?

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

_The only sound that could be heard was my heavy breathing and the pattering of the rain against the large window behind me. Moonlight shot through the window and danced across the floor leaving little to see. Suddenly I was seized up by my arms, knees still on the floor. I didn't look up._

"_Allen Walker,"_

_I didn't look up. My head was too heavy; my chest was a brick weighing me down. I could hear the footsteps of the person who said coming closer to me._

"_I will now shackle you of your sins, placing a judgment upon you,"_

_The voice came again, like a sharp knife cut through my chest. My shoulder flared up again and I winced trying to push myself even a centimeter higher. It didn't matter though because a cold hand grasped me by my hair and pulled me roughly upwards._

"_The sin you have committed is-"_

My hands flew out to catch my rather ungraceful fall. The murky blue stuff splashed around me, my own breathing the only thing I could hear from miles off. Everything was silent. I brought myself up again, grasping my pained shoulder as I limped forward. I put my hand up blocking a red teddy bear from floating right into my face. With a sigh of exhaustion I found the nearest wall to lean against. I slowly sank to the floor.

"It never ends, my own personal nightmare," I grimaced as the soft words left my mouth. Suddenly the pain twisted in my shoulder and I clung to it. Holding the throbbing appendage, "Not a dream," A frown marred my features.

"So that really means…"

"_The envoy of Abyss will come to those who have committed unspeakable sins,"_ _Lenalee quoted skillfully from the book she was holding in her hand. She closed it with a loud snap that startled me, "Allen are you paying attention?"_

"_Sorry Lenalee, it's just that the Abyss isn't supposed to be real," I pointed out sitting on the checkerboard blanket that Miss Miranda had laid out for us. I grabbed one of the apples in a whicker basket and took a small bite._

"_It's true Allen, so you be careful," Lenalee stated snatching another book off her small pile, "Don't go committing and horrid things while I'm not here to keep you in line," She gave me a pointed look._

"_It's Kanda and Lavi you have to worry about-"_

So then, this is the Abyss.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

I think I've been walking forever. My bodies creeping up with fatigue, and I'm really hungry. To lost in my pondering I didn't realize I stepped on something squishy until it made a squeak sound like a rubber toy. I looked down to see a rather creepy looking doll. Slowly I reached down to pick it holding it by its arms dangling in front of my face.

"Weird," I murmured, I got ready to drop it when its head rose up and its eyes blinked at me. I tried to jerk back in surprise but it launched forward latching one of its hands into my silver hair. I struggled to pull it away all the while its head danced in my field of vision.

"You kid look tasty!" It giggled with glee.

I walked backward too far because I tripped over a bolder and went flying backward. I managed to throw the doll off my face in the process. I laid there for only a second before I heard splashing above my head. I quickly rolled to the side just to see the doll jab some type of steel needle into the place my head was just in. I scrambled on all fours backwards. It sprinted toward me.

"You kid look tasty!" It repeated in the same voice glee filled voice. My knuckled connected with something. Without looking I grabbed whatever it was and swung it in a clean sweep forward. I felt it connect but my eyes snapped shut on impact. When all was silent I opened my eyes and looked wildly around. There was silence once again. My heartbeat pumped in my ear with a defining _thud_. I looked down to realize the weapon I had grabbed was a similar red teddy bear that had been floating in the air before. I dropped it back onto the ground. I slowly backed up till my back hit a wall.

Silence.

Then a groan was heard above my head. I turned around sharply to see a doll, a huge, ugly looking doll looking down at me with button eyes and a stitched up mouth. I could only stare at it in motionless as it looked down at me.

"This kid looks tasty!" It said followed by a hysterical laughter. I didn't know how it talked with its mouth all stitched closed like that but right now I didn't care. I watched it's huge and come down upon me and I jumped away narrowly missing its hand capturing my foot. I scrambled forward and just made it on my feet. I could hear it splashing behind me. I looked behind me just to see how close it was when I ran into a wall. My shoulder throbbed as I turned around sharply to stare up at the huge monster before me. I was trapped.

It gave one manacle laugh before reaching toward me. I tried to jump to the side but its fingers enclosed around my body and then I heard a ripping sound and the screech of the monster as it jerked away from me. I looked up amazed at what I was witnessing.

Candles were floating; sharp, deadly looking candles with flaming wicks were pointed at the monster. Some shot forward creating the same ripping sound I heard. The ripping of clothe. It's stitching were slowly coming apart and then a voice sounded above my head. I looked upwards.

"Don't get carried away you lowly Level 1 Akuma," A spiky black haired girl said. She was dressed in the most extravagant outfit; skirt, blouse, gloves, shoes and the mostly oddly stripped stockings I've ever seen. They floating girl landing softly in front of me. She didn't turn around or acknowledge my presence; she just stood there with her right hand extended watching what she called an "Akuma".

"Who…" I trailed off as the akuma's violent jerks and screams interrupted my thoughts. I looked back to the doll that just recently tried to eat me before looking back at the strange girl.

"N-noah of Dreams, please," It jerked as another set of candles ripped his arm.

"He's mine," And with that the candles ripped the doll to shreds, what seemed to be like stuffing exploded from inside of it. I held in my breath. The girl turned around and finally graced me with her acknowledgment. Her eyes were a deep blue. I watched as her emotionless expression turned into a wide grin that had me eyeing her curiously.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

"You're rather weak aren't you," The Noah of Dreams stated looking down at me form her sitting position on the roof of some building. I looked up at her from my sitting position on some chair I saw floating around, "To think you'd get beaten by such a low Akuma."

"Akuma?" I asked curiously.

"It's the name's of beings tied to the Abyss," She said waving her hand in the air, "Among them, Level 1 the weakest."

I gave her a glare and she laughed, "Are you also an Akuma, Noah of Dreams?"

"Do I look as ugly as them?" She asked jumping off her perch on the roof to slowly drift down in front of me, "I'm restricted by the Abyss, but I'm much more powerful than a mere Level 1 or 2 or 3 or whichever number goes beyond that."

"You sound pretty confident," I remarked.

"Humans like you wouldn't understand power like mine, you are so easily breakable," She said gesturing toward the cut in my shoulder. I looked down at it before looking back up at her. She had drifted away to stop in front of a drawer. She opened it up and fished something out before tossing me a canister of something. I looked down at it and grinned.

"Cookies!" I exclaimed opening up the tin can with a new pep.

"I need you alive unfortunately," She said with a flippant tone that she expected a response too. Instead she was met with loud obnoxious chewing, "Hey listen to me!" She said stomping over to the table he was sitting at. I stopped in my cookie chewing to stare up at her.

"You seem happier, I'd expect you to be all scared and gloomy," She said with a slight frown to her lips. I gave her a confused glance.

"Out of all the odd stuff that's been happening I don't think much can surprise me anymore, plus a friend of mine told me that in situations like this you need to keep calm," I said grabbing another cookie form the canister, "Well he didn't really tell me as much as insult me with his knowledge of it," I muttered chewing.

"Friend?" She asked.

"Yeah, plus you're not my enemy right? You did save me, thank you!" I pointed out swallowing the chewed up cookie.

"I said I did it because you're a necessity," She said with a frown.

"You still did it, and for that I still owe you my thanks, Noah of Dreams" I reached in for another cookie only to find out that there were only crumbs left at the bottom of the container. I looked up to see a surprised look on her face, "What?"

"I think you might be an idiot, that's all," She said turning around haughtily.

"Hey!"

"My name is Road," She said turning around to look at me, a smile etched onto her lips.

"Huh?"

"Noah of Dreams is something others call me," She said walking over to me, "My name is Road Kamelot, so I'd appreciate it if you called me so,"

"Road…" I murmured clutching at my heart. What was this sense of nostalgia?

"Yes?" She asked eyeing me. I looked up surprised, only realizing now that I said her name out loud.

"My name is Allen. Allen Walker," I stated, she grinned across from me.

"Interesting," was all she said as she watched me, smiling with a hint of mischief.

"So what is your goal? What do you need from me, Road?" I watched as she grabbed two different colored roses out of a vase that was hanging from the tilting house walls. She brought them to her nose and sniffed them.

"Well the same as yours actually," She said walking over so that she leaned across the table, her face inches away from mine, "To be free of the Abyss, that's why I've been waiting for someone like you, this whole time." I looked at her surprised, I was pretty sure no one could escape the Abyss and I probably wouldn't be much help either.

"How?" I asked bewildered.

"To be my contractor of course," She said reaching out with one gloved hand to rub softly against my cheek. I stiffened under the foreign touch.

"Contractor?" I whispered. She swung herself so that she was now practically sitting on my lap. Her arms wrapped around my neck. She still held the two roses. She twirled them around by the stem, "The Abyss is obviously a different dimension from your world."

"Different dimension!" I said surprised and she chuckled. She used her hand to slowly finger the collar of my jacket.

"Between these two dimensions exists what is called Noah's Ark," She said holding up the two roses in front of my face and hers, "If I use my power there I can create an opening and we can escape," She grabbed the two roses petals yanking them off and crushing them in her hand.

"We?"

"The problem is my powers are sealed by the Abyss," She hoped off my lap and jumped up onto the table, she turned around and regarded me with hands on her hips, "The only way to unlock them is to form a contract."

"Contract?"

"All you need to do is call my name and agree to a contract," She said grinning down at me, "I need to get out and you need to get out, we need each other."

She held out her hand. I looked at it cautiously.

"Join with me, Allen Walker"

I reached up, my hand hovering over hers.

**AN: I think I forgot to mention this but a POLL is up on my profile. So go check it out. If I get about 15 voters I'll tell you what Letter is in the lead. Since it is a blind poll. So go vote if you want to know whats going to win!  
Also I got a beta! -cheers- Unfortunatly she has other chapters to do before she gets up to my newest ones so still expect grammar mistakes! =]  
If you guys really want me to continue this one I'll create a sequel in a different letter like Letter's A and N, or I can continue it as an actual story. Your choice.**

(You guys will see that most of this chapter is based off the third episodes first part of Pandora Hearts, it's really similar except for a few twists and a few left out things)

**Anyways, review and tell me waht you think. Also leave suggestions for some new anime and/or manga but I haven't read much manga in my life so be prepared if I don't know it. Lol. If it sounds interesting I'll probably look it up! Review Review Review... AND Vote Vote Vote!**

**Thanks Thanks Thanks xD**


	19. S is for Shackled

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't able to give you a proper update last night but I am now. So here's the new chapter now with a quick proofreading and everything. I hate that I made you guys wait so long but well life can be annoying. Plus school is coming to a nice finish and I'll have more time to actually finish this story already! It's been a good ride but this rollercoater has to let me off!**

Warning: **Sexual themes are a little more** _in detail _**then I usually write, I toned it down because this is still rated T, lets just say if I ever decided to do this as an actual story it would be my first attempt at rated M. ;)**

**EDIT: Sorry for everyone who read this last night and its getting changed.  
-Also... Chapters E and I are getting redone as we speak. So it'll hopefully be up with the next chapter.  
-Also I promised poll updates so here they are:  
1st- **Q is for Quetsche**  
(TIED) 2nd- **A is for Animalistic/N is for Nefarious **and** P is for Pandemonium**  
3rd- **O is for Oblivion**  
(TIED) 4th- **L is for Lost **and** M is for Masks  
**5th- **G is for Gentle

**Hope you're happy with the results. Trust me everything is close behind each other. Enjoy!**

_**S is for Shackled**_

It's hard to know life when you look at it through a reflective mirror.

I should know. I've only seen the world below through the eerie glass at the bottom of the fountain. It lies underneath the falling droplets of the crystal water. If you lean over the edge you can smell the faint essence of the mortal realm and if you look hard enough the ripples in the water make the picture look more realistic, like the "Earth" is moving.

"Cross is here to see you, Allen," A soft voice said from behind me. I turned around to see the heart shaped face of Lenalee. She was dressed in all traditional white with hints of black, an outfit expected of the Exorcists during training.

"He came back so soon?" I questioned standing up and putting a small smile on my face. Lenalee noticed my stiffness in posture and gave me a mournful stare.

"I think they're letting you leave," Lenalee murmured softly a frown marring her features. She was referencing the fact that the leaders were sending me on my first mission on the battlefield, Earth, of our enemy, demons. It wasn't like I hadn't expected a mission in my lifetime, but sending me at my current age was border lining on suicide, I knew it, and so did Lenalee.

"I'll talk to brother, I'm sure he can get you another year or two! You don't have to go," Lenalee frown still in place, her arms wrapping around her chest tightly like she was hugging herself comfortingly.

"It's alright, I'm sure they have the best intentions at heart," I soothed, seeing her on the borderline of tears. It didn't matter if their intentions were good or not, I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of letting me die.

"You always think _everybody_ has the best intentions, and that's why I'm worried; you're too trusting Allen," Free tears rolled down her face softly.

"If I don't go one of the others will. I control my own life, and I don't want to be the death of anyone else,"

"So you'll be the death of yourself instead, and when you die down there you — " She chocked on a sob, "They'll just send someone else,"

"Well then, I guess I just don't have to die, right?" I gave her a toothy grin.

"Baka…"

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

The humans gave us a name a long time ago in their history – angels.

We are unlike the human perception of dying and growing wings. No human can be an angel and no angel has ever been a human. Humans were made to live, and angels were made to protect those that lived. When a human dies, it leaves its earthly body but its soul is still human. When an angel dies its unknown what happens, to most it seems that one just simply ceases to exist.

However I think that, like mortals, we are not meant to know what awaits us in the afterlife. It doesn't take away from the fact that the unknown is a frightening place, somewhere I wasn't planning on going anytime soon.

"Oi, are you done staring boy?" Shaking out of my revere of thoughts I caught a shade of red from my peripheral vision. I turned my head slightly to see Cross, in all his glory.

Sure Cross was my mentor of sorts, at a young age I was destined to fight and he was the one who was, unfortunately, the one to guide me. Of course he was rid of me as soon as I was old enough and sent me to an actual place, with others _similar_ in my talents. It was called the Black Order, to me it was home.

The reason I was standing over what looked like my doom, in the image of a black hole that swirled all big, bad, and evil on the floor, was simple really. When Lenalee told me to go see Cross, well I wasn't just seeing Cross but the higher ups. They told me the inevitable, that I was to go down to Earth for my first _important_ assignment.

"Are you here to see me off, master?" I was used to the formalities, even if I didn't respect my older teacher I was too polite for my own good, I'm sure he would beat it out of me anyways.

"Hardly, I have my own plans to attend to down under so I'm taking part in your descent," Cross stated matter of factually. Cross was the epitome of an indecent Exorcist. I figured when he said his own plans he was going to live up the mortal sins back on the earthly domain, woman and alcohol were what I believe to be kryptonite to him.

Silently striding over to where I was standing, hovering over the black hole, he pat me on the back. The only comforting I've ever gotten from him. The surprise made me glance up. He, however, was only grinning down at me, as he pat me one more time with more force than needed. I only realized as I took a step forward that he had intentionally pushed me into the portal.

Yeah, he definitely was not my most favorite person.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

"Tyki-_pon_!"

I snickered and Tyki glared at me.

"Yes, Earl?" I watched as Tyki ran a hand through his unkempt hair as the essence of a long drawled out sigh radiated off of him. Of course I knew he would never show exasperation in front of the Millennium Count, he was a lazy gentleman at heart.

"A minute?" The Earl's voice came from behind the door of Tyki's lofty abode. I gave Tyki a curious look but he only shrugged before standing up from his loveseat across from the fire pit. I silently went back to playing with my doll for entertainment.

A few minutes later Tyki came back inside with a rather unreadable expression on his face.

"Something happened?" I asked rolling onto my back to look up at him. He gave a small shrug.

"Skin is having a little trouble keeping some of the more experienced Exorcist enthusiast at bay," Tyki replied grabbing his coat off the back of the chair.

"Oh, can't we just send more of the lowly Akuma?" I asked waving my doll in the air like a saggy puppet.

"It's a little more complicated than that, Road, The Earl has something for you to do to preoccupy your time," He reached into his pocket and I heard the low crinkle of a wrapper. Silently he pulled out what looked to be a candy and tossed it to me.

"Sweets!" I exclaimed catching it and unwrapping it with glee on my expression.

"Don't choke," He said with a smile on his face as he left.

Something seemed to be off, and though I put on a passive front the frequent partings of Tyki was slowly getting on my nerves. The Earl wasn't really letting me into that certain loop either. Whatever he was planning he didn't want me to know just yet, and I was silently thankful for the unneeded responsibility despite the curiosity.

Jumping to my feet I threw my doll next to the book Tyki had been previously reading and strolled out of the room. The Millennium Count needed me for something and I wasn't one to turn down some fun.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

"Ew," I shook off the remnants of a muddy puddle that splashed on my striped stockings. I guess that concluded the end of me jumping through the dirty streets of the lower city. It couldn't be helped really; I was extremely excited for my new assignment. It wasn't everyday that a portal opened up connecting to the Black Order, or that place that's up in the skies. Most of the time its just a fake portal that one of the older angels would pass through to get back and forth, but the Earl had said that this one had a special signature to it. That usually means a newbie came through, and I loved the new ones. They were easier to break. Not having experienced the darker parts of the mortal world.

I checked the surrounding again before changing my path abruptly. Angel portals have a habit of creating separate decoys to keep most of the lower demons from finding them at there most vulnerable. Stronger ones, such as myself, well it's easy for us to distinguish the real one.

I changed my running speed to a slow trot, and as I reared the corner a complete walk. The sight before me wasn't anything knew, yet it was still disgusting. This was a haven for other demons, and a night club for the more daring of humans. Most didn't survive, and that was just fine with me. It didn't mean however that they couldn't have some decency.

"Really would it kill these stupid humans to keep the streets from smelling like sex and urine all the damn time," I muttered sourly.

Then the most disappointing thing happened, the portal signature disappeared. I growled frustrated, angry with the recent turn of events I was feeling more than a little sadistic. My first pair of victims could be seen as clear as day even in the thick night.

It was obvious that it was human female and one of the male demons under the Earls control. They were quiet clearly _enjoying_ each others company. Not only that but the girl was half naked, her chest pressed into the demons mouth. As he licked, and nipped, he was obviously taking blood from her but she was too high on ecstasy to notice the difference between pleasure and pain.

She was pretty girl too, I thought with slight distaste. A frown twisted onto my lips as the girls fingernails left small moon crevices on the demons face, why humans were so stupid and fragile I would never understand. The half naked girl seemed to actually gather her senses together, she tried to push the demon away but it was too late. He'd already become hungry, and she was defenseless all alone outside.

It didn't take much, for the demon to stop his gentle touching and become rough, throwing her down on the ground, stripping her of her clothing and take her while she cried and pleaded. It didn't matter what the girl said, she'd be dead when he was done and he'd fine someone knew the next day. I looked away from them.

"Humans are stupid," I muttered, when I looked back the girl was bloodied and faint. Her breath coming in shallow gasps, and her body shining from the demons essence clearly all over her.

When the demon ended her life was the time that I decided to make my move. I walked over there slowly until I stood in front of him. He was licking his fingers, fully exposed.

"You like what you see?" He asked sadistically, I gave him a small smile.

"I'm upset right now, don't test it," I added equal amounts of coldness. However this boy didn't know much better, I was hiding my powers quiet well.

"I know a better way you can use that smart mouth," He said eying me in the darkness.

He was quick but I could sense his movements a mile off. He probably thought he was such a badass in these parts of the town. It'd be nice to see the astonishment in his eyes as his blood ran down my fingertips. To kill would have to be my guilty pleasure.

When his contaminated arm grasped my wrist I could have easily cut it off at the base of his shoulder, but I was curious. He was a gluttonous demon if he wanted two kills in one night. The Earl had set some fine lines to not cause attention to our kind.

"You're pretty, but stupid, I'm lucky I found you first," He murmured tugging on my arm. I didn't stumble because there wasn't enough force behind it.

Imagine my surprise when I saw the same arm I had imagined slicing off myself disconnected from the shoulder and flopped to the ground. He screamed bloody murder. A sound I secretly relished over.

Then just like that he was dead, and the presence behind me was the obvious culprit for my fun being wasted. I sharply turned around to come into contact with the one who took it upon themselves to ruin my kill.

It was a boy, with fine white hair that glowed sharply in the piercing darkness. He had gray eyes that seemed to sparkle and he was wearing black clothes, or more specifically, Exorcist clothes.

He was an angel. If I squinted hard enough I could see the silhouette of his wings outlining him. Instead of my current furious expression I put on a face of confusion and wonder. If I had him thinking I was some scared girl the game would be much more fun.

Oh how these plan of events seemed to come together. The only thing that intrigued me more was that most angels that I had knew would have simply turned away, but this one, was oddly protective over the weak.

"Are you hurt?" He asked softly coming up towards me.

I shook my head; yes he was definitely the new one if he couldn't sense me.

"The nighttime is no place for a girl, there's monsters around,"

Oh you have no idea, I mentally snickered to myself.

"Don't be scared, I'll help you," But when he reached out to touch me there was a blinding light. I could feel his fingertips graze over my skin before I was engulfed in total darkness.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

I woke up with a jump start, taking everything in without realizing anything.

I noticed a pile of ash behind me, a boy with white hair in front of me and the body of a dead human girl to my far right. Like a tidal wave everything came crashing back into my memory.

What had that light been? I thought curiously as I got up off the dirty floor. My mouth formed into a grimace as I dusted myself off. The angel boy looked a little too peaceful on the ground.

I didn't want to feel rushed, just killing the boy lying at my feet, wouldn't be fun at all. He was still new, and his antics had intrigued me so much that it would be a waste to just kill him. So with a small sigh I decided leaving him there was the best option, and reporting back to the Earl was my priority. The cloak of night was being invaded by streaks of yellow as the sliver of the sun peaked out.

Slowly I started to walk away. I wasn't counting really, but I got a good fifty yards before my brain seemed to blossom with an unmistakable pain. It was like something was slowly cutting off pits and pieces of my skull. I stumbled backward with a small outcry, and then it stopped.

I stood up from my hunched position, looking around curiously before taking a step, and then I could feel it, the tickling of the pain that would come if I stepped a little bit more. I must have missed that warning when I was walking away.

"What's going on?" I whispered softly, checking my surroundings for anyone foreign that I wasn't aware of. I've never heard of someone getting stuck in one place.

Not to mention this place would be really horrible to get stuck in. I grumbled to myself.

Then, like the pain, I felt a tingling sensation on my wrist. I looked down to see a cuff, it was transparent and I was sure it wasn't on my hand a moment before. It was like something a police officer used on a criminal, but the chain was abnormally long and the other cuff wasn't connected to my other hand.

This wasn't anything I've ever seen before, it was like magic. As I followed the chain backwards it slowly retracted. Walking a small distance I watched as the chain looped and curled till it stopped on the angel boy I had left behind, and the glowing cuff connected to his wrist.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

A banging against my skull and light shining in my eyes wasn't the best way to start waking up, but the feeling of cotton soft material under my fingers and nice fluffy pillow under my head had its perks. The sun won out though and I lifted my tired eyelids, blinking once than twice as they got adjusted. The room looked normal enough; it was plain with white walls and one bed with black sheets. I noticed however, a little too late a girl sitting in the corner flipping through something. It was the girl from last night.

The night's events stumbled back into my memory. The light had been the strangest of all, and now I was in some foreign room. Not to mention when I surveyed my surroundings the girl sitting there was a demon, and one who was rightfully powerful.

Crap.

"Don't worry I can't hurt you, I've tried trust me," the girl muttered holding out her arm to show cuts going up and down in different directions, some were knew and some were healing.

"You self mutilated yourself," I stated looking at her oddly. She motioned down to my arm and I followed seeing the exact type of scars she had.

"Everything I inflict on you hurts me, trust me I even had the twins try," She said not looking up.

"You tried to kill me, while I was asleep!" I exclaimed looking surprised.

"I'm a demon, it's in my nature to play dirty," She gave him a coy smile.

I studied her face as she finally granted me the option to look upon her. Her eyes were a deep blue and her hair was spiky black, nothing I've seen very often. She was pretty and looked deathly innocent but I've known that looks can be deceiving and by the way she talks and has treated me already it wasn't hard to assume she was like any normal demon.

"Can I leave?" I asked skeptically, she must know I'm an angel. Sworn to kill her kind, we were enemies.

"I wouldn't try, you'll head will implode," She stated quiet casually.

"You mean explode?" She scowled at me.

"No I mean implode, that's why I said it,"

"Oh," It wasn't like I was going to fight with her, even if she wasn't able to hurt me. I wasn't one to argue with the ferocity of a woman.

"I'm Road, Road Kamelot," She said tilting her head at me.

She saw me hesitate.

"It doesn't matter, you're going to be dead when this is all sorted out anyways, I'll kill you personally," She growled out, with a pout.

She was cute, even if she was threatening my death by her hands.

"Allen Walker," I said softly.

"Allen," She murmured looking down at the book.

"Do you know how long we'll be like, however we're like?" I asked sitting up in the bed. I looked down and saw the soft glimmer of a cuff that connected me to her. If you looked straight at my hand it would hardly be visible but at an angle it was as clear as day.

"I wouldn't be in such a rush to take them off, it's the only thing keeping you alive," She gave me a twisted smile. It seemed to tick her off when I didn't show much of an emotion toward that.

"Where are we exactly?" I asked changing the subject.

"In my room,"

"Is this like the demons lair?" I asked a little nervously.

"Well my families around and about, so yeah technically,"

"Wonderful,"

"It's not like we have mutilated bodies everywhere! We're actually really civilized, except well; the twins were talking about making angel stew…"

I think I looked a little green because she gave me a smirk.

"You know, what demons need right?" She asked curiously.

"Life,"

"Yeah we usually get it from the bloodstream, in small doses because it doesn't help our regular diet tract –"

"Of human bones?" She glared at my smart remark.

"No of regular food, anyways, we can get it through normal means, like physical contact," She was getting a little to close for comfort. I backed against the wall instinctively as she put her hands on the bed. She pushed the book she was reading over to me.

"In there it says, we're linked now, why or how I don't know, but I can only get my sustenance from you," She murmured her eyes looked heavy lidded, and her hand reached toward me. I caught it in my own before it touched my face or chest. She seemed to hum in approval. Her hands and knees were now on the bed and her eyes fully closed. I gulped back my bit of nervousness. My hand was tingling from her touch.

"I also read that angels need physical contact too or they can go off the feeling of need, to feel needed is an angels life force, is that true?" It was all one hundred percent true, but I wasn't about to voice my agreement, especially when it prompted her.

She flushed our bodies against each other. Her need to get sustenance was supplying me with more strength. It was like we were feeding off each other. The hand that I was grasping I held tighter and my other hand rested on the top of her thigh. She was the one that was taking charge. Her lips ghosted over mine in a sensual matter. Her tongue flicked out and ran over my lips and I felt a surge of energy, so much so that I was able to push her away from me.

The power was giving me a reckless feeling, it was the reason I had to put some space between us.

She sat back on her haunches a smile on her lips. Underneath her neck was a small blood trickle that had dried up. I instantly felt under my neck to feel the small puncture that she had created. I frowned as she licked her lips.

"We should definitely do that again some time," She whispered, her breathe was slowing down from its fast beat and I hadn't realized it but I also was breathing heavily. My body felt like it was on fire, and I couldn't help my mind from drifting to scenarios of if I had let her go farther, I shook off the impure thoughts.

"Don't," I said softly.

"Don't deny it, you need me, I need you, until we get this mess sorted out," She said with a cruel smirk.

"I don't know if I'll ever let you go, you're kind of addicting," She added.

**AN: Wow that was REALLY long. Anyways Letter T is up next so put up those suggestions! And any manga/anime you have recently started to love! I'm not promising that they'll be used or if the next chapter will even be based of anime/manga but any inspiration will be greatly appreciated. Review if you feel up to it =)**


	20. T is for Things

**AN: Enjoy!**

_**T is for Things**_

**~Aphrodisiac~**

Every time gold eyes met silver ones a new experience takes place. Each time they saw each other it was a different circumstance. Yet those pretty silver orbs always held the same tinge of swirling emotions that were so clear to read.

It was easy to change their shape; Effortless to mold them into giving a truly desirable reaction, and could she be blamed when she got a tingly feeling every time she saw hatred coil in those silver pools.

So maybe it was true that Road Kamelot was fascinated with Allen Walker.

But his eyes are the aphrodisiac for her soul.

**~Breathless~**

He isn't used to this feeling.

Bruising kisses and lost hands searching for some type of hold on another, gasps of air and ghostly touches. It's usually one of those nights where she graces him with her present, and though he would never admit he has these feelings toward his sworn enemy to anyone else, he makes it loud and clear to her.

He used to tell himself he had a weak resolve, that her touch had some type of curse on him.

He isn't used to the breathless feeling of her dominate presence, but he doesn't mind it.

**~Checkmate~**

"You cheated," she said with an obvious pout gracing her lips.

"How do you cheat in chess?" he asked, a smile creeping its way to his lips.

"I don't know, you always cheat, you cheat in card games and you cheat in board games, do you have no shame?" she scoffed at him.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you're just not good?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No way, just stop cheating!" He gave a surprised yelp when she pounced on him from across the chess board, sending pieces scattering everywhere.

"Checkmate," she grinned down at him.

**~Doll~**

"Are you ever going to get rid of that?" he said, giving the plush toy that sat on the bed an odd look, like it was going to get up and strangle him at any moment.

Road turned to see what he was looking at.

"Not sure, does it creep you out?" she turned to face him, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Very much so," he looked up at her and she smiled widely in return.

"Then it's staying."

He groaned in response, her doll was just plain weird looking.

**~Entrust~**

He grasped her hand tightly.

"If you don't let go we'll both fall off," she murmured, looking up into his eyes. They had this frightful worry and fear inside them.

"I'm not letting go," as he tried to pull her up, his other hand slipped on the rock, and his upper torso shifted more over the cliff.

"Allen, let me go, seriously, let go, I'll be fine," this time her voice came out in a panicked rush.

"You're real, I can feel you, what makes you think you'll survive," he wanted to help her, despite the hatred he felt. He couldn't bear to watch her fall. He wants to entrust her with all his fears.

"Let go,"

His grip on her wrist starts to slip.

**~Fireworks~**

"Look, look!" Road pointed up just as an explosion of colors lit the sky. Everyone started cheering as more bangs filled the night time. She smiled wide gripping Allen's hand tightly.

They stopped just on the outskirts of the hundreds of people that filled into the main square of the town.

"They're so pretty," she murmured staring in awe like a small child.

Allen didn't say anything; he only gave her hand a small squeeze.

It was one of those rare peaceful moments, watching the fireworks with her.

**~Gone~**

"I'm tired," she murmured, shifting upwards but wincing in her movements.

"Don't try to move," his hand let go of the hilt to the sword. The huge blade stayed protruding upright; it was stuck in Road's side. The small girl smiled at him weakly.

"You're acting like you just watched your friend die, we're enemies Allen Walker," her hand reached up to wipe a tear from his cheek.

"I know," so when her body dissolved into dust and his sword clattered loudly to the floor, Allen couldn't help but feel some part of him was gone too.

**~Holes~**

"What's in it?" she asked with slight wonder as she peered at him from her position above. He, however, dusted himself off after climbing back up and out of the pit he was in.

"Nothing, it's just a giant empty space in the ground," Road held out her hand as Allen stumbled forward slightly.

"Well that's a disappointment," Road sighed as she also rubbed the dirt off her knees.

"So is you're curiosity finished?"

"I guess so; it'll just have to do as a your burial ground,"

"My what?" Allen gave her a look of surprise.

"Don't worry; I'll have them build another hole for me right next to yours," she teased.

**~Ingredients~**

"If you cut this slowly we'll be here all day," Road looked up to see the beginnings of an amused smile creep up onto the lips of Allen Walker.

"I want to make them even," she replied cutting the fruits in front of her even more precisely than before.

"There's no point in making the food look nice if the people we're feeding aren't going to eat till tomorrow," he replied with a soft chuckle. Road scowled at him in reply. She watched as he moved from his position at the stove to behind her.

"Look," he murmured as he placed his hand over hers showing the correct technique.

She gave him a small glare at the audacity he had to try and teach _her_ how it's done. She figured it was okay, as long as he stood this close to her.

She drew the line if he said the key ingredient to his food was "love".

**~Judge~**

She takes another life.

He hates her for it. He's hated her ever since that fateful day with Lenalee and Miranda in the repeating town. Ever since he's met Road Kamelot, he's never fully understood her. Everything about her motives were a mystery, why one second she enjoyed holding him, and the next destroying everything he himself holds dear.

And yet, deep down, he can't bring himself to fully hate her. Every move to hurt her, or fight her holds hesitation.

But she's a Noah, and he's an Exorcist, and though he tries to despise her with every part of his being, he can't. He knows he has no right to judge her.

This is how she is, and she means more to him than he'll ever want to admit.

**~Kitten~**

If there was one thing that Allen noticed about Road Kamelot is that her movements remind him much of a cat on the prowl.

"What?" she asked giving him a wide eyed look from her position on the couch. Allen couldn't help but notice that she was on all fours, trying to situate a comfortable place to lie down.

"Nothing," he kept his silent musings to himself as he sat down next to her.

The instant his back hit the couch she jumped over him so that her legs hung over his lap and her head rested in the crook of his elbow that was hung over the back of the couch.

He almost heard her purr her approval like a kitten that curled up in a warm bed.

**~Light~**

Road loves the nighttime for many reasons. Shadows cloak her movements and her intentions are always hidden, she always has control of the situation. There are no onlookers; she can just be alone, with Allen and she doesn't feel awkward or out of place.

They've never gone beyond occasional pecks on the lips in public.

He's grown so much over the years that their height difference leaves Road pouting quite often. She fits against him nicely but most comment on how petite she looks next to him. She hates there lingering stares.

She thinks Allen loves when she has to go on her tiptoes to give a kiss or when she's leaning into him and rests her head perfectly in the crook of his neck.

She's pretty sure he loves the light of the day, and whenever he kisses her in front of strangers, leaves her a blushing mess.

**~Meet~**

"What is this place?" Golden orbs looked around impassively as they surveyed the surroundings. He held up his hand and flicked one of the giant floating presents that drifted close to him. Everything looked a rather dull gray blue.

"It's my dream world," she murmured still looking up at him with an almost stunned expression. She shook her head, and instead gave him an almost cocky smirk when he turned to look at her.

"That's interesting," he gave her a crypt glance which she took in stride.

"What are you exactly?" she asked, eyeing him almost warily.

"Allen Walker, to be precise," he tilted his head, with a smile on his lips.

"That's not what I meant," she pointed her Innocence at him.

"Nice to meet you too," and then he attacked.

**~Normal~**

Road Kamelot had a different path to take.

She was supposed to grow up and do something meaningful. She was supposed to have some sort of impact on the string of existence. She wasn't supposed to turn out the way she did. She wasn't born sadistic. She was made.

So is it really her fault that she can only grasp at the empty pockets of her reality, the ones that used to hold her hopes and dreams.

But then again, if she was anything close to being black and white, if she was like everyone else. If she was deemed normal in this society, she would have never met _him_.

**~Only~**

There is something about the way she pouts that makes him melt. Something about the way she begs him that makes him get all flustered, and though he knows she doesn't try to gain such an affectionate response from him, he can't help but find her alluring.

"Please," she pouts.

"Fine," he mumbles.

He complies almost instantly to her demands. It's simple really, he loves her way to much, and though most people would find her immature, he finds it endearing.

Allen is sure that Road's the only person who knows precisely how to pull on his heart strings.

**~Pleasure~**

It wasn't really his way to think obscene thoughts, but it couldn't be helped when you're a boy in your teenage years. Plus Lavi never helped in keeping him innocent. Even though he shouldn't have much of anything to do with such immodesty, he can't help but think neither does she.

So even though she takes the first steps in a simple kiss, he knows she has no clue of how to proceed. Sure she knows the fundamentals of it, but classes in Health never prepare you for the struggles of real life.

And though passion is mixed in every culture, he feels that she's just too young to understand the touches that give him this burning in the pit of his stomach.

So when it does come down to the simple pleasures that she initiates, he's always the one to guide her hands.

**~Quiet~**

"So I was thinking—" Road was interrupted by a very uncalled for shushing sound from somewhere.

Allen looked up from the book he was reading to smile at the girl who was leaning across the table, in total disrespect of the old chair she was kneeling on, and tilting backwards for fun.

"Like I was saying—" Another shushing noise.

"What the—" she started.

"Road," Allen warned giving her an appraising look.

"I was going to say 'hell'," she muttered.

He gave her a gentle smile.

"I hate libraries…"

Allen was debating whether to say that the petite girl really just hated being quiet.

**~Rain~**

"Stop you're going to— wait!" she let out a yelp as he shifted his weight so that they both collapsed to the ground. The dirt was already becoming mud from the incessant downpour that soaked them thoroughly.

"He said for me to go with you, he doesn't want you to die just yet," she murmured, as they sat in the middle of the landscape. Allen's arm was draped over her shoulder and when she looked at her hand his blood seemed to pool in her palm.

"Why?" he insisted breathing heavily.

"I don't know," she cupped his face in her hands. Allen watched as she took on an almost desperate facial expression.

"Let's go, please, you're hurt," her eyes were wide as she stared at him. He wasn't sure what brought on this new Road, and he chalked it up to the death of one of her family members. When he licked his overly dried lips he tasted blood.

And just like that she was kissing him, as the rain fell freely.

**~Smile~  
**

He ignored the silent glances people who passed by gave him.

It wasn't his fault that his responsibility happened to be in the form of an overly hyper girl that looked like a small child as she clung to his arm. She seemed to be totally oblivious of the attention she was causing. He, however, had to go along with her, and her odd form of blackmail.

"Who's this?" Lavi looked at Road, before looking back at Allen.

"Just tagging along," Road grinned up at Lavi.

"Oh? Did you meet her somewhere, Allen?" Lavi asked looking toward the silver haired boy.

"Nope, a complete stranger," Allen shrugged.

"So cruel!" Road jumped up so that her arms were wrapped around his neck.

Despite Allen's indifference toward her, Lavi couldn't help but notice the silver haired boy give a soft smile in Road's direction.

**~Timing~**

"He's oddly persistent," Road muttered giving the long haired samurai an annoyed look every ten seconds.

"He meditates, so it's safe to say he has a lot of patience," Allen was still calming down the blush that was high on his cheeks. He was surprised that Road didn't have the same sense of modesty that he did.

"I can hear you," Kanda said in monotone, changing the channel on the television.

"Then would you mind leaving," Road glowered at him.

Kanda obviously ignored her. Allen was still a little ashamed that he was acting like the girl in this situation. Sure the long haired boy randomly stalked into the room while he was kissing Road, and then promptly ignored them to sit on the same couch they were sitting on, to watch some shows.

"Well screw you, and your timing," Road stated firmly grabbing Allen and kissing him despite the smaller boy's protests.

**~Unfair~**

"Don't make that face at me," he looked away from her pouting face.

"But I want something sweet, and there's an ice cream shop over there," she said pointing at the blinking neon light that said ice cream and other sweets in the window.

"We can't, now sit still you're drawing attention." Road huffed in annoyance.

"You're so unfair," she murmured, not looking at him.

Allen swore that the silent treatment was going to get to him, but as they continued to walk in the park the eerie quietness of Road had him sighing in defeat.

"Alright let's go."

"Thank you!" she jumped at him.

**~Veil~**

He wasn't used to this type of Road.

Sure he got the caring type, the loving type, especially the sadistic and dark type.

Allen Walker, however, never saw Road stare at him as if he was a puzzle she couldn't solve. She never looked at him with anything other than fascination, but now, it was like she was disgruntled by the things he did and the way he acted.

It had been happening every time he met Road on the battlefield. She wouldn't fight him, as much as stare at him. She didn't have much to say either, until one encounter.

"You're not like him at all," Road murmured giving him sad look that had him frozen.

"Like who?"

"The Fourteenth," she sighed, and just like that the veil cam back down over her emotions.

**~Why~**

"Stop," he stated.

"You're ordering me?" Road stared at him for a long while before breaking out in a fit of laughter. She curled over in her sitting position on the throne seat in her dream world. She then grew deathly quiet as Allen glared silently at her.

"Oh. You're serious," Road tilted her head in an appreciative matter.

"This isn't a joking matter," Allen pursed his lips.

"On the contrary I find it rather amusing," she waved her hand in the air, like the matter needed to be sped up.

"Why, would you do this?" his face, once filled with an obvious hatful expression, turned into sad eyes as he peered at her. Road frowned at him, before shaking her head and motioning him forward.

"If you're so upset, kill me."

**~Xavier~**

"What spurred on the deep conversation?" Lavi asked looking between Road and Allen curiously.

"The looming death of everybody," Road said with a shrug. Lavi paled slightly and Allen gave out a small chuckle.

"Why don't you think of something happy?" Lavi asked.

"Like what?" she gave the red head a curious look.

"Something that's the opposite of death," Lavi suggested.

"Like life," Allen snorted.

"Exactly!"

"Babies are kind of okay," Road muttered.

"If I have a boy I'm going to name him Xavier," Lavi said with a wide grin.

Allen and Road looked at each other.

"Well that's one way to ruin his whole school life experience," Allen reasoned.

"Hey!"

**~You~**

"Ow," Road stopped squirming when Allen placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Sorry," she murmured, as she moved the arm that she just used to accidentally elbow him in the gut. She felt his chest shake lightly and she knew he was laughing.

"It's okay," he shifted up further, so that his legs could stretch.

"I can't believe they forgot us," Road scowled as her knocked against the solid metal of the cramped space that Allen's so called friends locked them inside.

"Don't worry," he reassured, though he wasn't so positive.

"I'm not, I have you," she patted his chest, before resting her ear over his heart.

**~Zeal~**

Road had to admit, Allen was quiet stubborn.

She normally wouldn't think anything about it, except for the fact that he was currently stopping around the inner most parts of her mind. She figured he'd give up after a while, but he was determined to find the real her somewhere in all the fake ones.

She wouldn't say she was fake, she was just hidden, and it wasn't like she wasn't real, because Allen could touch her.

However the boy was stuck on the notion that she was hiding herself, and it was somewhat true.

She was protecting herself.

She was mostly hidden due to physical threats, but figured it was also for the emotional kind too.

"I'm getting closer aren't I?" Allen asked to the floating girl, though he wasn't even looking at her.

One of the supposed 'fake' Road's shrugged their shoulders, a firm grin on her face.

Allen had a lot of zeal for this.

**AN: Review!**


	21. U is for Underwater

**AN: **So I've been in a writing "funk" as of late. I want to write, but then I read over my work and I just think how _bad_ it is, and I don't expect you to defend cause I've already come to the conclusion that it's just that I've grown as a writer. I still don't understand how you guy's liked it, much less leave me such nice reviews boosting up my ego! Well whatever, because I'm fixing everything, just so I don't want to claw my eyes out everytime I read my own stuff.  
**AN2:** My co-writer for another fandom was stalking my profile (her words not mine), and she read all the nice reviews you guys gave me (because she has no idea what D. Gray-Man is ((So she's not going to read the actual story)), and she's not a real anime person so I've restrained from fangirling with her) and demanded that I update. So here's my update, an update to say how sorry my writing was and that I'm going to make it better. Promise.

_**U is for Underwater**_

He noticed the creepy shift in the water for the first time at the black hour of night, when the crickets were singing that odd tune and the yellow pupils of the owls watched keenly at the white haired boy trudging through the woods.

It was a well known pond, encased in giant rocks and a sandy bed that felt ticklish between the toes. Being a popular spot for adventurous village kids while also having the peaceful quality monks desire when praying to their deities. For a certain Allen Walker it was place to think, nestled on the flat top of a boulder with only the wildlife and silent churnings of clear blue water.

With the moon shining above casting glittering marks upon the calm liquid it was easy to spot the ripple. It was conclusive to say that the small wave didn't come from the trailing fingers Allen was skimming across the surface. The source of the disturbance was unknown.

"Whose there?" he whispered softly. Another small ripple met his fingertips as if in answer. Jerking his hand back in surprise Allen quickly scrambled up to his knees before breaking into a snort when he saw the faint outline of a fish under the water.

He brushed his pants off once he was in a standing position and turned away from the pond. Out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw the silhouette of a girl lifting herself out of the water, small delicate hands pressing into the rock he had just been laying on.

Allen's heart jumped into his throat as he did a quick spin only to see the water sending out small ripples. The girl was gone, and he wasn't even sure if his mind was playing tricks on him.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

It was daylight when Lenalee came to see him, carrying a small basket of sweet smelling pastries. She sat quietly next to Allen as the boy pushed his bare feet into wet sand and shallow water.

"I brought something for you," she murmured looking out at the scenery of the pond.

"Food?" Allen instantly perked up as the long haired girl chuckled next to him. She surrendered the basket into his hands to which he proceeded to devour the contents.

"You know as much as I love to see you here the other village kids come quiet often," her words left a hanging silence and the white haired boy slowed in his ravenous chewing.

"I know," he stated after swallowing his food, an uncomfortable heaviness sat in his chest.

"I just don't want to see you hurt, you don't know what they talk about doing to those. . ." she trailed off unsure of how to proceed.

"Who are cursed? I've accepted it a long time ago," he focused his attention back on the basket. Lenalee touched the side of his face gently, her finger trailing over the red mark that signified his relations with the devil, or that's how other's viewed it. Allen could only faintly remember a time where he didn't look like this.

"You know I'm just worried. My offer still stands, brother would definitely take you in," she pulled her hand back to her side; eyes drifting back to look over the clear pond.

"You're a very important person to me, Lenalee," Allen gave her a pained smile.

"I understand," a frown pulled at the corners of her lips.

Allen was too noble, too thoughtful of others than worrying about himself. If he were to live with Lenalee and her family he would paint a target on their house. The cursed were the damned, no matter what age; they were viewed as lower than bugs under society's foot, and he had accepted that as part of his life style long ago.

"These were really good!" Allen exclaimed cheerfully beaming at the girl next to him.

She giggled at him, but he knew the dreary weight of their previous topic was still draped on her shoulders.

They sat like that for a while, talking idly, taking careful dances around the most saddening conversations and when Allen finished he made sure to wave the long haired girl back home, much to her reluctance.

When Lenalee left he was sure that he heard a faint splash in the water, but when he looked there was nothing but shallow waves to greet him.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

The water girl talked to him that very night.

Allen had done his normal routine; he'd stay hidden in the woods near the pond at day, walk back to the small log cabin that he had lived in since a child, and then found his foot steps tracing the path to the pond at night. His guardian was always out of the house, and when he came home there wasn't much conversation anyways.

Lenalee visited him by the pond constantly, because he was told never to disclose the location of the house in the woods. She was a great companion at times, but he always found himself preferring the quiet calmness of the water. Plus he was constantly making sure that no one saw her with him, no matter how much she protested.

Allen knew what others did to the cursed, and those that helped them.

He had to admit though, that he could compare no one to this mysterious girl; the moment he spotted her his first reaction was to blink a couple of times, his face probably resembling that of a fish as he stared.

She was sitting on his normal rock, feet in the water and leaning back on her extended arms. At first Allen thought she was one of the more allusive village kids, but her skin was too fair and her hair a more abnormal shade of black than most. When she kicked the water with her hidden feet the droplets seemed to hang in the air for moments as if stuck before descending down. It all seemed out of place, almost magic to the gray eyes of the boy.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" The sound of her voice made him jump.

Slowly he padded over to where she was seated, standing over her more than a little unsure of how to proceed. Her small hands patted the section of the rock next to her ushering for him to sit down. Doing as he was instructed he sat cross-legged on the designated spot.

"Who are you?" he asked, deeming that she meant no harm to him. Plus she had the image of a small girl, probably slightly younger than himself, and Allen was adept at handling himself when it came to danger.

"A visitor." Her eyes were a strange gold that captured Allen for a moment before he forced himself to look away.

"I haven't seen you here before," he stated leaning forward to peer over the rock at her kicking feet.

"I'm on a mission to investigate the boy who stirs the water, and I'm guessing that's you," the strange girl tilted her head in his direction giving him an unreadable expression, like _he_ was the odd creature that could manipulate the water of the pond.

"How long have you been here?" Allen asked looking everywhere but at her face.

"I know the kids that abuse you, the girl that waits for you by the bank, and the red haired man who curses my pond," she lifted one of her feet out of the water and to Allen's surprise it was completely dry.

"You mean Cross?" He didn't think that his never present guardian would be around these parts.

"He's quiet troublesome, the only reason I've been able to get out was because the recent rains rising the water level dampened the seals he's placed," she dipped her foot back into the water with a sudden splash that made the crystal liquid ripple.

Allen gave her a confused look.

"Are you saying you came out of the water?"

"The water? No. The Ark, yes." He gave her an even bigger bewildered expression.

"Yes technically I came out of the water," the pout on her face had him snorting in laughter.

"I'm Allen," he murmured after a moment of silence.

"Road Kamelot," she breathed a heavy sigh before she started to lower herself into the water.

"Where are you going?" Allen wondered aloud getting the odd urge to reach out for her.

"Back home," Road retorted like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"In there? But it's so small." He was in disbelief that someone could actually live underwater, not to mention a place where the water came up to his waist when he stood up on the sandy ground in the deepest part of the pond.

"Don't let first glances fool you, Allen," she stated before disappearing into the water.

Leaving the white haired boy more than just a bit baffled.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

He talked to her the next night too.

"What's it like, breathing underwater?" His question must have caught her by surprise, because she stared at him like he grew two heads.

"Can you breathe underwater?" She kneeled between Allen's legs, on the sandy bed of the shore, feet incased in the clear liquid.

"Well no, but—"

"But nothing!" She leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies closer together. "Don't I feel human?"

Road felt warm, so very warm that maybe her being human crossed his mind, but then he saw how she always had to touch the water, and the thought drifted away. He didn't know what she was; there was questions still left unanswered, still avoided.

Allen didn't like it, but he liked her.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

"He's here isn't he? You've always been a scum lover!" Allen crouched in the bushes at the sound of a male voice by the pond, there was still a small shimmer of daylight out. Soon to be incased in the darkness of night, Allen came early wanting to spend more time conversing with Road only to stumble onto this gang of village boys.

"I come here for solitude, peace and quiet. Something you will know nothing about obviously!" Lenalee hissed in response, upon hearing the familiarity of her tone he inched closer. Just able to see the clearing of the pond shore, four boys circled around Lenalee; with her looking ever defiant. Yet the way she shrunk back when one of the boys shifted towards her told Allen that she was scared.

"Well I was looking forward to punishing that demon, but I guess a demon lover is just as good!" One of the boys tugged on Lenalee's hair, making her yelp and stumble forward. Another one grabbed her wrist jerking her towards the pond.

"Hey, stop!" Lenalee cried out, the water up to her knees, dress soaked. She pushed one of them away from her, but another ripped the shoulder of her dress.

"What are you doing?" Allen had made it down to the shore, Lenalee staring at him wide-eyed and the village boys grinning like they themselves were possessed by the demons they so despise.

"Ah, look the filth decided to make a show."

"Helping your demon hugging friend won't save you, you both deserve to burn!"

"Let her go." Allen eyed them warily. Lenalee looked like she was about to protest, but he gave her a silencing glare.

"I think we'll just speed up you're journey to the Underworld where you belong!" The other boys chorused their agreement.

Allen wasn't sure he could take on all four, but he would do everything so that Lenalee could get away.

Two of the villagers darted forward looking to restrain him, but they never reached him. A piercing scream rang out, everyone turned to see the water had taken a deathly shape, it had struck one of the boys through the stomach, blood swirled within the pond before the unfortunate boy exploded from the inside out.

In the next second was chaos, the clear liquid that once seemed so beautiful stirred in a horrid monster devouring the villagers.

Allen could only stare as the pond ran red.

"Allen!" Lenalee was on the ground in front of him, being pulled back in by the water.

In the next second he was holding onto her, fight against the beast that tried to tug his friend in.

There was no more resistance as the water dissipated leaving Road standing there, completely dry, red splashes across her clothes and face.

"Road. . ." Allen murmured, clutching a crying Lenalee in his arms.

"I hate humans," the petite girl muttered, licking her bloody fingers in distaste, glowing golden eyes narrowed in anger at Lenalee.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

He didn't talk to her for a while after that incident, neither Road nor Lenalee. Instead opting to stay in his makeshift home for the a few days, but then like an unhealthy habit he found himself retracing his steps back to the pond.

Road was there, in the same spot he'd first met her.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked softly when he sat down.

"You killed them," he murmured like the notion still surprised him.

"They were trying to hurt you," Road defended, her voice almost taking on a whine.

"You didn't have to kill them." She grew silent.

"You care, for humans?" Her question was broken, as if she couldn't believe it to be true.

"I am human."

"They don't accept you, I accept you. We'd accept you, my family I mean." Road waved to the water. Allen watched the ripples created by her feet intently.

"You're family?" He shifted so that he lay on his stomach, hand stirring the water.

"Yes, they'd love you. We'd love you, unlike those cretins. They deserved to die." Road inched herself in the water, and turned so that she faced Allen.

"No one deserves to die, not by the judgment of someone else."

"Then come with me, so that nothing like that happens again." She tugged on his hand, making him go from a laying down position to kneeling over the pond.

"I don't know," he tried to inch backwards, but she wouldn't allow it.

"You'll like it better with us. I promise." Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down into the water. The coolness of the liquid licked at his skin as he sunk deeper into Road's hold.

Allen opened his eyes to see her grin, bubbles escaping from her mouth. She leaned forward to press her lips against his in a chaste underwater kiss.

Then nothing, blackness seemed to engulf them both.

**AN: **Review! After you review go check out the very first (new and improved) chapter _A is for Animalistic_! And review on that too! If you're also wondering about the poll results as of now, feel free to ask me in a review or PM me! I will tell you the current leader!  
**AN2:** You guys have no idea how much I love your support, and I do truly apologize for the lateness, please help me get back into the normal routine by giving me advice on the next chapter.  
AN3: Winter break shall be upon me shortly. Happy Holiday's! -**Addict**


	22. V is for Visions

**AN1: **Wow do I even still have support for this? Nevertheless I'm determined to finish now. And so you guys don't murder me I'll tell you good things at the bottom of this chapter. Hey, atleast this isn't an actual story where you have to remember stuff from previous chapters. Enjoy this fresh new one-shot! 11 pages in Word. It's a dozy.**  
AN2: **Also if there are these weird lines while you're reading please tell me, Document Manager and the profile editor is really pissing me off these days, it's like they don't know what line breaks are anymore. I had to fix my whole profile cause I'm compulsive corresponding organizer. Ah well, enjoy!

_**V is for Visions**_

The first time it happens he's flipping pages full of myths - legends, really. A book so scarce with facts that it is littered with words like 'supposedly', 'speculated', and 'assumed'. Allen is hesitant to read further due to its unreliability, but he figures anything even slightly substantial of the Noah's deserved a quick skim through.

It's odd, to say the least, being given something so incriminating in his current house arrest. He just can't sedate his curiosity, especially because he keeps dreaming about it. Getting glimpses of a castle that isn't the Black Order, of a white gazebo in a grassy field, of a familiar petite girl with blue eyes instead of normal gold. Lavi is able to filch the book, and give a rather elaborate hand-off without suspicion. Allen hates getting his friend involved.

There's a brief moment where he scans over a picture of a white piano, almost identical to the one in the Ark. He can't study the sketch because he's suddenly rather lethargic, and soon after he blinks the room melts like the wax of a candle, leaving nothing but black.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

Long pale fingers press softly against each key, and the note rings out as pleasant sounds that follow along the curve of the wind teasing the flesh of arms till goosebumps arise. If one is to stand still, and purely listen, they might hear the melancholy tune brush the ends of their hair delicately like a heart wrenching sob. He's manipulating the piano so beautifully that when he halts the girl by his side lets out an indignant whimper coupled with a sigh.

"Why'd you stop?" As if just realizing her presence Allen turns his head slightly almost surprised into sputtering when he recognizes her.

Except, not really. Her black hair is straighter, and her clothing less eccentric. She has a ribbon wrapped like a necklace tied in a bow with tiny little bells hanging from the ends. Her eyes are a startling blue, her dress a uniform shaded pink color with added touches of lace. She looks older, and yet the same. It's as if Allen was meeting her twin sister, but he knows that this is thee Road Kamelot.

She smiles at him, pure, innocent – happy. Not Road at all.

"What's going on?" Allen murmurs, looking up at the giant castle which would make his current position the courtyard. In the distance he glimpses the gazebo that houses a porch swing from his dreams; green grass from the garden that encircles them tickles his bare feet. Is this real?

"Getting a little too lost in your music, Neah?"

He's too shocked into thinking he heard wrong before the edges of his vision start to blur, and her face dissolves into the boring walls of his room. Allen's staring at the book in his lap as if the whole scenario of seeing Road didn't even happen, and the picture of the white piano in between the text on the pages is gone.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

The next time it happens he manages to convince Kanda to spar with him. Just a little back and forth to keep his muscles used to the feeling of a fight. Except Allen's pretty sure Lenalee got into the long-haired samurai's head, because – surprisingly enough – he's not swinging with full strength.

Allen knows the past week has been rough, his friends seem to be walking on eggshells, but he's positive Kanda would've still been his insensitive self, especially when everyone seems to need normality the most.

They only stop when Lavi strolls in with promises of wonderfully prepared food, and it's only till Allen's gleefully walking over to him that he catches red in his peripherals. He swivels to see what it is, but nothing's there. Lavi questions him, but his voice sounds muffled, like a bunch of cotton balls in his mouth.

He spots the red again, but this time it takes shape. A girl in red – no – Road in red. Allen rubs at his temples, and it's like Kanda and Lavi have vanished, and she's not dressed in red. She's wearing a light peach color, with red splashes over her arms. No not red, blood.

"What are you doing?" Her voice is a sad whisper, and once again Allen questions if this is the Road Kamelot he's so familiar with.

Yes, the blood is clear now. Spattered over the sparring room walls in an intricate pattern, and just like that he remembers where he is. He spins quickly around but his friends aren't here, just Road. He can't take her looking at him as if he destroyed something precious to her, he can't take that broken stare.

"Are you going to kill me, Neah?" Tears, she's crying.

Just like that everything comes swarming back into reality like an elastic rubber band stretched too tight and finally snapped. Allen can hear Lavi's voice above him, but it's too late.

Everything loses color, and then it goes dark.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

"Do you miss him?"

Allen regards her for a second before going back to the paper in his hands. It's unnerving how the presence of Road has become almost natural, not comfortable, but a constant in his dreams.

At least he thinks he's dreaming.

"Who?" The question leaves his tongue earlier than he actually had time to process the thought, but he doesn't ponder long on it.

"Mana." He hears the pout on her lips, as if even saying the name compromises some of the attention he's giving her. His hands seem to work on their own; Allen blames it on the blurring of dream and reality, but he seems to be sculpting something.

"Yes." Papers fold and crinkle under his administration, until what's left is a flower shape.

"I know he's human, and I don't like humans they're particularly disgusting, but well, I was wondering. . ." Road trails off, twiddling her thumbs in her lap. "Can I meet him?"

She tilts to gaze at him, a hopeful wonder in her blue orbs, just as he turns in her direction.

Allen tries to shake his head, tell her that it's impossible because Mana is gone; that he's been gone for a while now, and even if he were alive, well, it probably wouldn't be a good idea. He tries to say, and do, all these things and more except it's almost as if his body is in a stasis.

Then his mouth opens, and he starts saying things contrary to his thoughts. "I'd like that, but, you know we can't leave yet."

"I know, Neah." She gets this forlorn expression before continuing, "Would you leave me for him?"

Fear pulses through Allen's veins at the mention of the 14th Noah. He tries to move his body, to twist away from Road, just get distance somehow but it's almost as if he's glued down. His limbs attached to marionette strings.

The conversation happens in a whirl after that, it's hard for Allen to focus when all he wants to do is wake up. Immediately.

"Wouldn't you follow me?"

"I would try, but, but what if I can't. Would you trade this life for what you had before?"

"Yes."

"Oh." They're quiet for a moment, leaving Allen to actually think rationally.

"Don't be mad at me, sweet, sweet Road." Then Neah – Allen – he doesn't know, it just feels so real the way he slips the paper flower between the soft tendrils of her delicately curling hair. The smoothness of her pale skin has he leans down and places a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Even a foreign feeling of contentment sweeps over him, and then it's over.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

"Allen?" At first his name comes from Road's lips, his hand still resting on her cheek, faces inches away from each other. It's only till his name is repeated in a more surprised squeak that the girl in his hands starts to have longer hair and different feature, and they're not outside anymore.

Allen jerks away, only to realize he's propped up in a hospital bed with Lavi looking highly amused between the two, and it almost seems a contest for who could be blushing more Allen or Lenalee.

"Having a good dream, Allen?" Lavi questions giving a Chesire grin in his direction.

Allen only glares in return, and just before more jokes on the situation can be thrown his way (courtesy of Lavi) Komui walks in with clipboard, studious demeanor, and totally oblivious to anything in the past.

"Oh you're up?" Lenalee's brother remarks, just as the younger boy gets his blush under control.

"How long have I been out?" Allen asks, taking a quick note of the bandages on his arm.

"Half a day," Lenalee replies, and it seems that they've gotten over the previous predicament with the older girl being her normal worrying self again.

"Yes, well we did some tests and nothing his physically wrong with you except for some deprivation of oxygen and that abnormal amount of sleeping we can chalk up to your body protecting you after the sudden spike." Komui continues rattling off other more complex scientific processes that Allen is to busy thinking of his last dream to really pay attention to.

"So you pretty much went into shock, why you did is completely unknown and from what Lavi explained, which wasn't much—" Lavi makes an annoyed face "—we can assume that there is something going on."

Allen frowns, hesitating before letting a small sigh. "I've been having these dreams."

Lavi and Lenalee exchange an unspoken eye contact that unnerves the younger boy, before Komui prompts him to elaborate.

"Except it's more like, day dreams, in the literal terms. I'm not asleep, but I keep seeing . . . different things." Allen rubs at his bandaged arm.

"Something to do with the Noah Family?" Komui asks, and when he nods his conformation another look passes between Lenalee and Lavi.

This time it's easy to identify worry and surprise.

"I'm dreaming that I'm Neah, the Fourteenth, except I can't move or talk. I see them through his eyes, like a memory." Komui jots something down.

"What's the one reoccurring factor?" Allen hesitates again.

"A lot of things." Allen thought of the garden; the white gazebo and elegant piano and the girl clothed in dresses, "But, more importantly, Road Kamelot." Lenalee crosses her arms over her chest involuntarily as a sign of warding off anything to do with that name.

Komui taps his pen against his chin for a moment, everyone adopts an eerie quiet. "His memories are resurfacing only with her. This could be an almost bleeding effect, where the memories are seen during your normal life."

"Is that bad? They're just memories right?" Lenalee walks over to place a hand on Allen's shoulder.

"Very. If he starts seeing too much of Road Kamelot in this effect, his subconscious could project her outside the original environment of the memory. It might get too hard to actually discern the fictitious from the fact. Or worse Allen could, possibly of course, start believing The Fourteenth's memories are his own. Allen, you need to make sure you inform me of every episode you have."

Said boy nods, listens, and makes sure to reiterate many times that he understands this is a big issue that he must report to Komui directly whenever it happens, but he just can't bring himself to involve others.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

Months pass and Allen rarely talks about what's been dubbed the 'bleeding effect', even goes as far as telling Komui smalls bits of information about the white piano, the gazebo, a room in a castle to keep him from getting suspicious. He doesn't talk about Road to anyone, but she talks to him. Often. Mostly about things having no relation to what he's doing at the moment, just the memory projecting only her.

Allen knows it's gotten very, very worse.

Especially the time he catches her sitting next to him on his bed, reading over his shoulder in quiet wonder. He's given up the childish notion of closing his eyes, almost painfully, until he doesn't feel the visions presence anymore, it doesn't work that way.

Now he just pretends as if she isn't there, because she's only some old memory without the landscape.

"What are you reading?" Allen jumps so abruptly that the book clatters on the floor.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Road glances directly at him, smirking.

"You're talking to me."

"Yes well this silent treatment is getting us nowhere, Neah."

"It's Allen," he snaps with enough malice it almost makes him flinch.

She doesn't respond to the tone of his voice, just nods like she understands but doesn't really care before disappearing.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

"Don't be mad at me," she murmurs one day when Allen's been to busy focusing on not making it seem as if he's talking to himself. She doesn't get that he isn't ignoring her because he's angry, even though she has been following him around all day.

When Road had first talked to him he thought it might have just been a coincidence, that Neah – the Fourteenth was reading a book and the memory was showing itself. That was until she started calling him by his actual name.

"Don't be mad, Allen."

He doesn't see anyone when he turns around to meet her gaze. However there's no one but empty halls, and all of a sudden he gets too dizzy to stand straight. His hand flings out to prop himself up on the wall just barely preventing himself from falling.

The edges of his vision blur dramatically before clearing.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

Road is peering at him with a soft expression, her fingers pressing soothingly into his shoulder. "Maybe you should get some rest, Neah."

This is Allen though, and he can feel his legs start giving out until they actually do and the only one there to catch his fall is Road. They both go tumbling into a flower patch, and for a split second a fear that she was hurt runs through his veins, it's his own emotion.

Something's wrong.

Road starts giggling, curled in close to his side so that he can feel the shake of her body as she laughs. He turns to her, grass tickling his cheek, and it's odd to see her so carefree. So different, like an antithesis of her original persona. Allen can almost see himself enjoying this Road's company. Weird, but nice. A contradiction all on itself.

"You're staring." she blurts out, a small pout on her lips.

It's only till he's reaching for her that Allen is ripped from the vision so fast it leaves him with a sensation of dropping from a high distance fast. The transition leaves his eyes blind, hearing impaired, and every nerve ending in his body fried for so long that it feels like he spends a good fifteen minutes searching clueless for his room.

When he stumbles through his door he realizes he was in control, in the memory he had the power.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

The next few projections of the memories he spends testing out the limits of his new movements. Every time he makes a list of things he should try, like questions about the Noah's. Most of the time Road is an open book, talking about this and that, but sometimes there are a few instances where she gets this undecipherable expression.

Sometimes Allen wishes there was a mirror somewhere, but all of the memories are in the garden which makes him rather curious of the actual living spaces. There are times he tries to head for the inside, but is abruptly snatched from the vision so quick that he gets the same whiplash sensation as the first time he discovered he can move by himself. He's stopped wandering off after a while.

It's rather difficult to convey just how much Allen waits for this "bleeding effect", trying to tell himself that it's to gain some much needed information. Deep down, however, he's grown a fondness for this new side of Road. She still expresses a deep hatred for humans, but she's happier.

It gives him this new perspective of the Road in his own time; he compares them often.

"You get this lost look sometimes, when you're talking to me." Road waves a laced glove in his face, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. "It's like you've walked into a conversation midway; are you sick?"

He reaches for her hand; her touch has come natural to him now. At first he shied away from any remote relations with her; she's always hovering in the garden, as if it is a constant reoccurrence for him to need space. Maybe it is, but her presence brings comfort.

Plus she's only a memory.

"Is that even possible?" Allen questions letting go of her and standing. He stretches upwards, pulling at the muscles in his arms, feeling Road's gaze on his back.

She continues to kick her legs in time with the porch swing. "What are you planning?"

There's a brief moment where he tenses, and his overcoat becomes unbelievably stifling. Allen pulls it off as he turns to her. Her eyes flash with some emotion he can't quite grasp, but doesn't venture on it. Too much uncharted territory, too much he doesn't know.

Deciding silence was the best option he skips down the gazebo steps, hoping she'll take his avoidance as annoyance and leave it at that.

"Don't, don't walk away!" Allen hears her footsteps hit the white wood in repeated succession before he gets this insistent tug on the back of his shirt.

His next best option is to skirt around the topic. "I don't know what you mean," he states blandly.

"Don't play dumb!" Road gives him a push, and taken completely by surprise he stumbles back. "Neah!"

The name brings forth something deep, a fire and brimstone wrath that travels like pulsing adrenaline through his veins. The reaction is foreign, much different from the shock Allen himself is feeling. Or is he? Confusion claws at his abdomen.

"He deserved it!" he hisses, the words spilling from his mouth leaving bitter bile in its wake. Is this him?

"We're family, it doesn't matter." Road speaks with such finality that it leaves pin pricks of rage throughout his body.

"He violated my mind, and then used that information to hurt you, to hurt me; you can't say that doesn't make you furious!"

"The Millennium Count will—"

"Tell me about you, Road, tell me how you feel!"

"I feel foolish." She stares at him with this twisted smirk, and Allen gets this flashback of his own Road. Wait. His own Road? Wasn't this his Road? "Foolish for letting you hurt him, for letting you do that to your own family."

"He's not my family," Allen seethes, raising his hand as if to hit her. "And neither are you."

The tornado of emotions are sapped from his body as quickly as they came, leaving Allen dazed by the sudden switch. What just happened? It was as if there were two people – Neah, he had taken control. Allen felt sick.

When he finally focuses on Road it's as if he actually did strike her instead of letting his open palm drop lifelessly back to his side.

The memory fades away.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

His gasp echoes through his empty room, sitting up so fast it makes his head dizzy. Allen shivers from the cold sweat that has broken out over his paling skin. Why was it so hard to distinguish himself from the Fourteenth, those other times it had taken him by surprise, but he's aware of the others presence lurking around, this time, this time they were similar. No, they were the same.

A knock startles him out of his reverie.

Lenalee steps into the room, a warm smile lighting up her features, but upon seeing his ragged state, switches into an apprehensive frown.

"Are you okay?" she asks softly, staying in the doorway.

Allen waves her concern away. "Just a bad dream."

She gives him a sympathetic look before her eyebrows pinch in concentration. "You aren't having those memories again are you?"

"Barely." The lie seems too forced even to his own ears, and he winces.

"Allen, we're trying to look out for you but if you don't try to help yourself it's all for nothing."

"I understand, but I'm fine, honestly, Road."

It takes a moment for Allen to register what he just let slip past his lips as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Lenalee stares at him in complete shock, hurt and confusion making itself evident.

Before she can say anything he starts rambling, "I'm sorry, Lenalee, look I'm really okay just sometimes I can't sleep and I catch glimpses of her. Like just now, she was just in my mind, I don't want to scare you its just," Allen takes a deep breath, "I'm tired."

He gives her an awkward smile.

"Allen –"

Said boy shakes his head, "I need to rest; I'll see you later okay?"

She opens her mouth again, before closing it with an audible huff seeming very unconvinced by Allen's little rant, but despite her better judgment she disappears from the doorway leaving him alone.

The younger boy flops back into his bed, aware of every bit of loneliness and seclusion he's left to.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

When Allen wakes up the next morning he expects to be strapped into a hospital bed, being drilled for answers to his current condition, only to come face to face with the undeniable conclusion that he is in fact a danger to the loved ones around him.

Instead he's blinking up at golden eyes that are staring at him with a caustic glint.

His head hits the wall as he scrambles backwards, but Road doesn't disappear with the added bang. Unfortunately she only becomes clearer.

"Road!" he sputters, one hand holding the back of his head while the other tries to ward her off.

Immediately Allen is conscious of the fact that she's just a memory, and thus relaxes considerably. Then the bed dips under her weight and he's not so sure. Her lithe body is pressed against his side, and an inkling of sadness twists his gut and he's talking without actually thinking.

"Don't be mad, I don't mean to hurt you," he whispers as Road wraps her arms around his neck, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Promise?"

"Yes," Allen chuckles, patting her hair affectionately and she's gone along with Neah's suffocating presence in his own body.

He's still in the same position as if the memory happened in real life, the fear of the other Fourteenth's memories surfacing has initiated the scramble Allen takes off the side of his bed and to the floor in a heap of ragged breathing and sharp shivers.

The presence of the Musician wraps around his wrists, his neck, it chokes him, and then –

"What are you doing?" her voice sounds sad.

"Get out of my way, Road." Allen starts to stand.

She's in front of him now her peach colored dress splashed with blood, others and his own. Astonishment yanks the figurative strings in his chest. Yes, his own blood. The pain lancing across his chest is evidence enough to that fact. His blood, mixing with the blood of his "family"; his lips curl in disdain at the thought.

"Are you going to kill me, Neah?"

"I'm doing this for you." Allen is holding something familiar, heavy, and yet naturally light weight. His sword? Maybe, he focuses on Road.

She's crying, but her eyes are emotionless, lips in a tight line.

Her Noah weeps.

"No, you'll do it for the detestable human race, you'll do it for Mana, you'll even do it for yourself, but not for me, never for me," she hums, and the sharpened candles poised behind her become visible, "You won't reach the Millennium Count."

Allen feels something sharp slice through his skin and Road vanishes once again. He clutches the wound, jerking backwards; when he glances down nothing is wrong. Eshaustion still flares up, and when Neah finally drifts away it's like he's taken a piece of Allen with him.

He passes out on the floor.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

His mind has been opened, messed with and then resealed. Eyes blink rapidly at the increase of light flashing over them; Right eye, left eye, right eye, left eye, in quick succession.

"Allen, can you hear me?" A soft voice urges.

He senses people around him, but Allen can only see Road in that simple peach dress, her lifeless crying, and his own tears running over his cheek, down his chin to drip on the floor beneath him in slow, agonizing drops.

Something is curling inside of him, desperate, it claws at his side, and growls, and wails.

"You have to fight it, Allen!" Someone demands grabbing onto his shoulder and shaking.

Everything halts.

A sigh sounds next to him. "Why'd you stop?"

Allen turns, he takes it all in; castle, gazebo, porch swing, garden, Road. "What's going on?"

"Getting a little too lost in your music, Neah?" She presses a hand to her mouth and giggles.

There's a brief pause. His head starts to ache, cringing he reaches for the piano again. Restless whispers flicker around his ears, saying something, frightened, telling him what to do. Oh and the deplorable howling, where did that come from?

Allen gives her a small smile, "Maybe."

******AN1:** I indulged greatly with this, and it could have some major errors according to the actual canon that I just don't know about. Either way, the "He" Road and Neah/Allen were fighting about was the previous Noah who holds the memory of Wisdom, AKA the previous "Wisley". I choose him because I remember something about Neah destroying that specific memory so badly that it took all 35 years after the incident for Wisley to be reincarnated so I put some animosity between them just cause. If you're wondering about any other things don't hesitate to ask, I know the reasoning behind everything I wrote but if you manage to stump with with some canon plot, well, it's to be expected and I'll do my best to appease.**  
AN2: **So for some reason I can't write Neah/Road, like I don't know if I'm just too into Allen/Road or something. I seriously tried like ten times to fit in a kiss or something, but I scratched it, I even took out an "I love you" which could be taken either familial or romantically, I don't know if it's just me. What do you guys think? Is Neah/Road lovin' a thing? Would you like to read it? Either way I hope you enjoyed this more platonic twisted sisterly/brotherly love. Neah's character was hard to grasp for me, but I figured he'd have emotions considering his close tie to Mana. He kind of reminded me of a colder, and fiercer version of Allen himself, and since this whole piece was about their "oneship" I feel slightly justified.  
**AN3:** Oh yes did I promise you good news? Well if you stayed through all that rambling above I guess I can spare you some delight:  
-At the end of this story the poll on my profile will (finally) go down.  
-According to that poll I will pick the winner to start my next story.  
-Not only will I pick the winner (drumroll please) but also the runner-up so expect two stories from the first poll  
-As the old poll goes down a new poll will go up, this one will determine what story (only one for now) I do corresponding with the second half of this story (amazing yes?)  
-Unfortunately I won't start the second poll story till the ones I've just promised you are finished. But you have something to look forward to!  
-One more thing, do you remember Paid In Blood? Yes well it's finished with its planning process and is currently being written, you can check the updates of when it's going to be done on my profile, but I wont be putting it up till it's all nice and done with a neat little bow.  
**AN4: **Sorry for super long AN notes, hope you got something out of them. Review if you have the time, I'd appreciate it. I do plan on finishing this story during my summer vacation, so I pretty much have a little more than a month left. Expect quicker updates then? Yes, I believe so. Give me your ideas guys, my well is running dry! Also if you recognized the "bleeding effect" concept it came from Assassin's Creed franchise. I believe Desmond and Allen's situations are slightly similar so I played off that. Hope you enjoyed. Oh and yes the first scene and last scene are the same memory, you can think about that crazy circle for a good long time. Tootles.


	23. W is for Weak

**AN:** Since you guys seem to _like_ sadistic Road more than others, I know this because Letter A/Letter N are in the lead for the poll (I guess I ruined the surprise, ah well) I've decided to go ahead and give you exactly what you desire. Enjoy sci-fi torture, and other nonsensical stuff that includes the mental/physical damage of our favorite characters. Woohoo!  
**Warning: **minor character deaths, violence, gore, government corruption/espionage, political drama and other ramblings all within the confines of a world going to hell by carnivorous aliens!  
**Pairings: **generally Allen/Road, but also a small portion of Lavi/Road, maybe even a tiny (you'd have to infer really big) Allen/Lenalee if you're feeling bad for Allen.

_**W is for Weak**_

He took a deep breath, lifting the back of his hand to wipe away the sweat rolling down his forehead in small drops. Taking the shovel in gloved hands he pushed it back down into the rough terrain. The dirt parted swiftly and a loud clank could be heard as the metal hit something beneath. With only little effort did the rest of the soil follow to leave the smooth surface of a mahogany coffin lying underneath.

Placing the shovel on the ground above him, he proceeded to pry the top. He grunted with one last burst of energy getting it to swing open with soft thump that seemed to echo in the night. It might have been a couple of days after the funeral, but the corpse was still petrified and the smell from decomposition was just barely setting in.

He stared silently at the once living, trying to regard the body when it was once springing with life. With closed eyes and paling complexion it was hard to see anything but what was right in front of him. A truly dead person and with their untimely passing became the catalyst for this dastardly political frenzy.

Suddenly conscious of his lethargy he bent down to examine the listless remains; pulling back the collar of the expensively tailored suit to reveal dark bruises along the neck, clear identification of asphyxiation, and trauma to the head which had been neatly sewn up to be barely visible. There were three small puncture wounds forming the points of a triangle in the expanse of skin between the shoulder blade and neck.

The deceased's hands were neatly resting on the chest, holding wilted flowers. A twinkle from a ring finger caught his attention, balancing on the balls of his feet, careful to stay on the outer perimeter of the wooden box, he studied the gleaming band.

It was pristine silver, which could have been mistaken for an engagement ring. It would have been his first guess when recalling the many anecdotes about the corpse during the peak of vitality. Instead the engraved symbol gave away that it was a family heirloom. Yes, the neat purple and black butterfly was evidence enough that this man was from the Kamelot line.

Just like that he started to work. Quickly removing the sparkling watch from the wrist, the golden cuff links, the flashy earrings, a hidden necklace, shiny shoes, and any other pricey accessory that was easily accessible. Oh the goodies he found in the pockets would definitely make for easier living. After taking a final sweeping glance over the corpse he took hold of the top to the coffin.

The family ring glinted in farewell as he maneuvered the lid closed. Now standing on solid ground, a bag jingling with his current conquests resting over his shoulder, he regarded the grave below with sad contempt. He looked up toward the moon still at its peak before weighing his options. With a sigh he dropped the bag and climbed back into the gaping hole. The coffin was harder to open the second time, fatigue already setting into his limbs.

A quick tug on the ring proved to be too difficult for his crouched position unless he wanted to sprawl unceremoniously into the wooden box housing the dead. Carefully he placed his foot in the niche between the side of the wood and the deceased's thigh, lowering his knee till it connected with the bottom of the coffin. It was an awkward positioning similar to kneeling except with a body between his legs.

He was definitely second guessing himself now. From this distance it was easier to connect the dead with the living. To close the distance between whom he was then and what this lifeless creature is now. Viewing the man and the corpse as two separate entities made it easier.

Swallowing back a wave of nausea, he grabbed for the cold arm, quickly using his newly acquired strength in this position to straighten the limb towards the sky. The skin of the fingers was frigid to the touch. He used one hand to stable the wrist, while the other uncurled the ring finger. There was a moment where he was almost afraid rigor mortis had set in to greatly, and he'd have to resort to breaking the appendages clean off. Casting his worries aside the family heirloom was easily pulled off after the initial struggle.

Before he climb out there was a rumbling in the dead man's chest. He only stared in shocked silence as the slithering, slurping noise got closer to his ears. Then the ripping of skin and cloth as a large bump started to form in the corpse's abdomen. Oddly enough, fresh blood splattered across his face as whatever it was sprang free from the cage of flesh.

It was similar to a slimy slug, no eyes even though it seemed to stare at him. Then its mouth opened up, displaying circles of teeth, to hiss. He's never seen what a parasite looked like, the city was known for its protection. This naivety was what had him frozen on the spot.

Then it lunged at him, and his first reaction was to raise his arm to shield his face. It latched onto his forearm with a sickening crunch; pain shot fire up through his shoulder. He cried out before latching onto the parasites slimy tail and dislodging it from his skin. He threw it away from his body, towards the head of the coffin, and scrambled out of the ditch hearing it hiss and prepare to lunge again.

He reached for the handle of the shovel swing it in the air blindly, feeling it collide with something in midflight. Turning just in time to see the parasite hit the bottom before shutting the top with a reverberating snap.

He could hear it banging against the lid, but his arm was too numb to lift it back up and actually kill the thing, not that he wanted to get into a wrestling match again. It was probably safely trapped down in the dirt.

With a great huff he rolled over onto his back, breath coming out in wispy puffs of white smoke from between his lips. He held the ring up in front of his face to the glistening moon, inspecting the cause for his fast paced heart. With a sigh he sat up, the parasite having gotten more erratic in its banging. When he finally patted the last bit of dirt back, the noise of the slug completely muffled, dawn began to break.

He slung the bag over his shoulder, starting the trek back.

It wasn't as if the dead needed any of the items being taken, there was already a rather large tombstone indicating the resting place of thee Cyril Kamelot. The president of Edo and victim of an unfortunate accident that was never quiet elaborated on. Well until now.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

Allen Walker rolled the ring between his pointer and thumb finger.

"Whatcha' got there, kid, looks like a fine piece of metal. You lookin' to trade?"

Quickly shielding the Kamelot emblem from view, Allen's head snapped up to see an old burly man behind the counter. He fisted his hand, the ring resting in the center of his palm before stuffing it in his pants pocket.

Allen gave a small smile, before placing a tanned knapsack on the table. "You have canned foods, yes?"

"There ain't been no canned foods for a while, sonny, fresh game is all I got." The owner gave him a skeptical glance before shuffling closer.

The boy tugged the strings of the bag open, carefully taking out the watch. It was pure gold, nothing less for the late president; the weighted object could easily pass for any king's accessory.

"Stolen goods don't trade for much here." The man eyed the watch with something akin to lust. "I'll give you four rabbits for it."

As the owner reached for the watch, Allen pulled it just out of reach.

"Canned foods, please." He received a disdainful glare from the shopkeeper.

"Damn kids are worse than the parasites," the older man muttered hobbling off to the back.

By the time Allen had stuffed his knapsack, his _other_ knapsack, and pockets full of a variety of foods did he hand over the watch.

"Now don't go spreading rumors about my shop, the last thing folk like me needs is to be gettin' robbed by the filth. You'd think that we weren't fighting God knows what from space with the damage we do amongst ourselves." The door jingled rapidly as a new patron rushed in.

"Yo, old man, turn on the radio!" Allen turned to see a young boy, probably around the age of twelve with a curly mess of brown hair and an excited expression.

"What didja say, brat, boy if your father wasn't around so much to beat the respect into you I'd gladly take the whip." The brown haired boy only scowled before jumping over the counter, radio positioned in his lap, tuning it just right.

"Just listen. Listen!" There was loud crackling coming from the speakers, and then faintly Allen could hear voices.

"Attention citizens of Edo, with the sudden president's death it was only right that the heir would be anointed."

Allen heard the owner scoff. "Back in the day my mother used to tell me about how the people voted, I'd say it's only right."

"Bullocks!" The kid exclaimed, "That's like saying a woman should be president!"

"Be quiet, ingrate!"

Allen focused back on the radio static.

"—been mourned in our hearts. Because our president's son is so young the Council has called for a commendam. The task has been difficult—"

"What's a kuhmundum?"

"Commendam, brat. Good thing those Councilmen have some sense, I was almost afraid we'd be run by a snot noised spoilt." The shopkeeper crossed his arms with a huff.

"You didn't answer my question!" the twelve-year old whined, he turned to watch Allen with an expectant exposition. A new voice on the radio, however, drew both their attention.

"I believe this is all just a misunderstanding, it's very clear that he should be the substitute. He has the most experience and expertise."

The previous voice spoke up again. "Thank you, Lavi, it's good to have your support for this troubling time."

"Well you heard it here first; it seems as if Bookman Industries is backing Tyki Mikk during this period of time. Hopefully we'll gain some order soon!" a spokeswoman reiterated.

"Mikk must be great if he's getting Bookman. In upcoming news the city-state Robur has fallen to the parasites. More infor—"

Allen had already walked far out of hearing distance.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

"What's with the pouty face, Allen?" Said boy, who happened to be giving a blank stare to the wall across the room, blinked out of his reverie.

"I'm not pouting," Allen emphasized. "I'm trying to work out your ulterior motive."

Lavi waved a hand at him from behind his polished oak desk. "At least you're honest."

"Yes, unlike some people."

"Ouch." The redhead stood up from the cushioned seat, moving to the chair across from the couch Allen was perched on. "I'm an open book, Allen, ask away."

"We've been trying to find out what the dirty deals going on between Edo and the poorer states for a year; obviously the president was in on it! You're helping the enemy."

"I'd just like to point out that you didn't really ask a question." Allen glared.

Lavi sighed. "Do you even know why the Council called a commendam?"

"Because the heir was too young."

"Wrong." Allen opened his mouth to argue, but was halted by his friend. "Just after the mysterious death of our president, his wife's family called for a change in dynasty."

"Can they even do that? The Kamelot line pretty much founded Edo."

"Who knows, they said something about mandate of heaven or some other rubbish. Either way the argument is that Cyril's son is adopted and thus has no claim."

Allen frowned deeply. "That's not right."

"Politics." Lavi shrugged.

They sat in silence for a few moments, the silver haired boy playing with the ring in his pocket.

"So you're trying to integrate yourself into whatever is going on with the higher ups."

"I'd like to call it espionage, regular brown-nosing politics isn't my thing, plus you know how I feel about paperwork." Lavi chuckled, but upon seeing Allen's pained expression let out a wary sigh. "Just think of it as a different path to our overall goal."

"It's dangerous, what if they actually let you in on the secrets. It's not as if you can simply walk away."

"The closer you are to a flame the easier it is to snuff out."

"And the easier it is to burn you." Allen rubbed a hand over his face. "Well now it doesn't matter, just try to tell me what you're doing beforehand, okay? It's weird that I tell you the president did not die of natural causes and you go supporting the Kamelot family train!"

Lavi snickered. "In my defense you're not an easy person to get in contact with, it's hard to reach someone who drops off the face of the earth every week or so."

"Don't turn this around on me."

"Lenalee gets very worried when you don't check in."

Allen scowled, causing the redhead to break out into full laughter.

"Speaking of Cyril." Lavi quieted himself. "You sure it was the parasites?"

"It was covered up well; barely even three marks of initial entry. I couldn't really. . ." Allen trailed off, taking a shaky breath. "I didn't check thoroughly but the signs were there, bruising, sunken abdomen."

"It's fine; if it's true one of those things could have still been inside. It's best that you were quick about it."

The younger boy gave a strained, breathy laugh, unconsciously shielding his hurt arm with the palm of his hand. "Yes, best."

"The Earl could be the reason, the family wouldn't want the fact that an underground boss was the cause of death for their beloved president," Lavi mused aloud.

The Millenium Count was an elusive man that was part of the major drug rings around the city; Allen thought it was mostly a front. The Earl was definitely up to something more sinister than that of simple drug trafficking. Maybe he is apart of the illegal parasite cartels.

Before Allen could answer there was a knock at the door before a tumble of straight black hair poked inside.

"Lavi, Miss Kamelot has arrived. Should I let her up?" Lenalee's face pinched slightly at the mention of the other girl before giving a bright smile to Allen who returned it with fervor.

"Ah yes, we're pretty much finished." Lavi scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Lenalee nodded before vanishing with the close of the door.

"So Allen, about the whole 'we're in this together' honesty and 'tell me everything' thing we've established there is something I forgot to mention."

"Why is Cyril's daughter here?"

"Yes, well, about that—"

Voices rose up from beyond the door.

"He's meeting with someone at the moment, would you please be so kind as to wait." It was easy to tell Lenalee was practically seething with barely contained anger and annoyance.

"I heard you the first time." A new higher pitched voice clipped out before the double doors swung open.

Road Kamelot was barely ever seen out in major events. Most of Edo's population only knew rumors, typically about her exotic appearance. Slightly spiky black hair, deep tanned complexion, but most importantly her golden eyes. Thick honey orbs that he couldn't stop looking at even now.

She broke eye contact with him to skip over to Lavi's side, leaning over to give him a brief kiss on the cheek. "Your speech wasn't very enthusiastic, and you left poor Uncle Tyki to fend through all the questioning. Not very nice, pet." She tugged on one of the studded earrings through the redhead's ear till he winced.

"Yes, hello to you to, darling." The shorter girl shifted to sit on the arm rest of Lavi's chair, running a hand through his hair meticulously.

_Darling?_ Allen mouthed to Lavi who wore a guilty expression.

Road, missing the friend's silent communication, fixed Allen with a level assessment.

"Who's this?"

"Ah well, Road this is Allen Walker, my friend."

"Nice to meet you," The younger boy murmured.

"Allen this is Road Kamelot, my fiancé."

"Your fiancé!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"He's weird." Road commented smoothing out her ruffled skirt.

"_I'm_ weird," Allen muttered, raising an eyebrow.

The other half of the rumors about Miss Kamelot stem from her odd choices of clothing. Stripes, and ruffles, and mismatched colors. It was everything but what a modest young girl should wear, especially one now betrothed. It was revealing in such a way that one would be tempted to look twice, but not gawk.

She stood abruptly, hands on hips. "Yes you are," she countered childishly walking, or more like stomping, over to place her knees on the couch cushion next to him.

Leaning over, Road captured a strand of his hair rubbing it between her fingers. "Your hair is white, and this!" Her body twisted so that she sat in his lap, feet resting where her knees once were. Left hand tracing over the red line running through his eye.

Allen tried to muster up his best disdainful glare. She only gave a sharp jerk to the hair she was previously playing with at the nape of his neck. He gave her the flinch she was surly searching for.

"Road, leave Allen alone."

Said girl pursed her lips in thought, as if debating whether to heed the command before simply moving away from Allen with a crooked smile.

"You never told me you had such an interesting friend." With that she situated herself into the previous positioning.

"Did you come here for something?" Lavi questioned.

Road shrugged slipping into his lap, almost identical to the pose she held with Allen. It seemed more natural, leaving the younger boy with an odd feeling clawing at his stomach. It was almost as if he missed the smaller girl's warmth.

Shaking off that odd train of thought, he opted to instead glare at Road an efficient amount.

When she caught on to Allen's glower a mischievous twinkle appeared in her golden eyes. "Just to see you, and remind you that Tyki is expecting you tomorrow. Don't be late."

Road gave a sly smirk, that Allen could tell was for him, before stealing a kiss from an unsuspecting Lavi. It wasn't brief, or chaste, it felt entirely too much like Road was putting on a show. Unease wrestled in the pit of his stomach, focusing on the opposite wall.

Just like that she slid off his friends lap and disappeared through the door.

Lavi scratched at his jaw.

"So how did that happen?"

"Politics."

"So you don't actually like her." Allen's tone was laced with incredulity.

"She's a little too twisted for my taste." Lavi pulled at his lip. "Look she almost broke skin!"

"You're toying with her emotions."

"That girl? The whole world is her toy. If anything she's messing with me."

Allen appeared to be the epitome of skepticism.

"Look, Allen, you've seemed to catch her attention. I highly suggest not playing her games, I did and now I'm engaged."

"Is this why you're backing Tyki Mikk?"

"Partly, just remember I gave you fair warning."

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

Allen placed the Kamelot ring on the bench beside him. The glow it gave off was ethereal; twinkles of silver, metallic black and purple. There was something about it, since the beginning, which felt off. It whispered to him from within his pocket. Every so often he had an urge to reach inside and make sure it hadn't vanished. Even when he saw the same trinket adorning Road's delicate finger it created this sort of lull, a drawing presence, to it.

It had nearly become dark. The secrecy of night provided him that sense of comfort. His arm burned with a dull ache, he pulled back the edge of his jacket, and unraveled the bandage he'd taken care to wrap. The skin was raw and irritated, the puncture wounds still embedded in small tight circles. He didn't want to say it was getting worse, but the veins around the wound were adopting a purplish-black coloring.

With a sigh he tightened the wrappings and covered the mark once again. His attention was once again drawn to the ring. Before he knew what was happening the beautiful silver was encircling his pale finger. There was a sharp clink noise before he felt a small pinch at the skin under the ring. He tried to pull the Kamelot heirloom off but it wouldn't budge, and then his whole body seemed to ignite to an invisible fire.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

He didn't burn anymore.

The stiffness of his muscles still screamed to be relaxed, his hair slightly matted to his forehead, but otherwise Allen's fear of his immanent death quickly dissipated; instead being replaced by the uncertainty of his surroundings.

There was a machine, idly beeping out his heart rate that was increasingly escalating. He would have thought he was in a hospital if it weren't for the fact that he was chained to the bed. Arms spread wide on both sides and ankles rubbing together creating irritating friction from his constant squirming. Everything was sterile, and white, with no visible windows or doors. His head movements limited to staring at the ceiling or whatever was besides him.

There was sound of a door sliding aside, and clipped foot steps coming closer to Allen. Finally shoes stepped into Allen's field of vision; he tilted his head up to see clean shaven man with circle spectacles that glinted off the light. He wore a massive grin, adorned with an equally ostentatious top hat and cane that looked akin to an umbrella. Allen couldn't tell from the angle.

"Hello, Allen Walker is it?" The man's grin never left his face; instead (if it was even possible) it grew larger.

This stranger was acting so calmly that Allen knew there had to be some misunderstanding. "Yes, and, um, why am I chained down?"

"Well you are a prisoner, unless you have another way I'm not aware of for making sure prisoners do not escape, Mr. Walker." The man tapped his cane/umbrella against the tiled floor.

"Prisoner? Who are you?" There was an escalating beeping in the background.

"Me? I thought you'd never ask." The man bent down and the waist slightly before standing back to full height. "I am the Millennium Earl. Nice to meet your acquaintance."

Allen stared at him for a long while before a million possibilities to his current predicament flashed through his head. "I don't understand," he gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Yes, you see there seems to be a problem with how you acquired my dear Cyril's ring. . ."

Allen froze, but the Earl continued.

"And then you go and get bit by his parasite." The man taps his cane/umbrella against the sensitive wound along his forearm. Allen sucks in a breath at the brief, but severe, pain he hadn't noticed until now.

"It's all a conundrum, good thing my Road found you or there would be a city wide pandemic on our hands."

Allen gave a small cough. "Road. Road Kamelot?"

"Why yes you know her?" It was phrased as a question, and yet the Earl spoke on. "I probably need to let Tyki know he'll have to move you soon. It's spreading pretty fast."

The ominous words had Allen tugging against his binds. "What are you talking about?"

The Earl only walked out of Allen's sight, his footsteps getting farther away.

"Hey! What's going on? What's spreading?" Even as he said it he could feel fire building up in his arm.

The footsteps stopped, and the sound of the door sliding open rang through the room. "The infection."

Allen felt the rumbling of the door close, and then the ceiling seemed to part above him revealing a mirror. All he could do was stare; his bitten arm had turned a deep charred red color, black veins showing through. The black traveled up along his shoulder to fuse with the red mark along his face. The most unnerving part was the flickering color of his eyes from gray, to deep red, to Road's gold in quick succession.

Road, Tyki, and the Earl were all in on the same thing. If Allen had to take a guess, all the suspicions of a parasite cartel was true. In the back of his mind he remembered the news story of the city-state Robur. It had been suffering economically for a long time, it was a place used for small trading supplies (mostly out of pity) with Edo. Did they somehow manage to get a parasite into the city?

He needed to tell Lavi right away. Allen broke out into a fit of coughs again. There was probably one of these things growing inside of him right now, and when he died they'd fish it out and send it off to another city.

Please let it all be wrong.

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

Allen was shaking, reacting to the slow fire spreading throughout his body. It was coming back, seeking to finish him off. He knew it was wishful thinking to have survived the initial onslaught; The Earl had in fact told him it was simply spreading.

He had been moved to a windowless room, hands tied behind the back of the chair and ankles tied to its legs. A shabby light rocked sideways, casting light off the wall and giving an omniscient crackle every so often. There was this empty feeling inside of his chest; gnawing at his frayed body. It was odd, but he felt this incurable loneliness stir within him.

The door in front of him swung open, giving him a blast of blinding light before blinking out.

At first it was all so surreal. Allen grimaced, eyes readjusting to the flash. It took him a while to see a person standing where there used to be empty space. Not just any person either; Road Kamelot tapped her foot impatiently, surveying him with swift irritant strokes as if assessing the damage to livestock.

When she caught his eye a smirk played at the corner of her lips. "The Millennium Count made you out to be much worse than you are. Frankly, the change seems to suit you."

Her steps seemed to gravitate towards him, brushing stray silver hair away from his face to stare intently into his face.

"What change?" he questioned hoarsely.

It was painful; numb fingers, aching throb in the pit of his chest, the bottomless emptiness was swallowing him up. He wanted to break free, crawl across the floor on unstable legs, claw his skin just to feel, anything to feel. It needed to end, he wanted to end it.

She knew. He was on the cusp of begging her to end it, but when she placed her palm along his cheek the empty ebbed away just long enough for him to reclaim his bearings. "You have sweet poison in your veins, just like me," she cooed.

"What's going to happen to me?" Allen could feel the tugs of the void bringing him back into abyss.

"Once it's ready you'll feel an itch." Road placed her other hand in the center of his chest. "Then it'll pop free like an excessively bloody birth. You'll be a parent, Allen, won't that be nice?" She giggled.

"Why, why are you doing this?"

She pouted as if disappointed. "Now, now, I wasn't the one snooping around where I don't belong."

Her movements are languid, twisting closer to him, practically sitting in his lap reminiscent to the same positioning in Lavi's office. There's an instance of panic, and then her warmth settles over him, demanding his full attention.

"Maybe to teach all your rebel friends a lesson, we'll take your baby wrap em' up in a nice present box, preferably a purple bow, and leave it on the desk of that pretty receptionist lady. Oh what was her name again? Lenalee, I believe, what a nice gift that'll be." Road clapped her hands gleefully.

Pure anger swelled in his chest. "Don't touch them."

Allen jerked his body as if to free himself but instead only managed to rock her to the point where she has to wrap her arms around his neck to hold on or fall to the floor.

"I would say 'or what?' but we both know you're pretty powerless when your dead." She gave a breathy laugh, petting his hair in the same mannerisms you would an unruly dog.

His glare turned into a downcast frown. The anger started to swirl away leaving behind—

"I suppose you might survive though," she stated flippantly, though a smile is etched into her mouth.

A hope flared within him, bright and powerful. "You can survive?"

"Well I did, but the question is can you survive, Allen?"

The new information made him wrinkle his brows. "What happens if I do?"

"I suppose I'll have to find a new way to kill your friends."

"I won't let you," he growled out, fists clenching in their tight bound.

Road's smile twisted into a dark smirk. "You're definitely interesting. I knew it from the first time I sensed the bite on you. Funny how you didn't even know you were morphing into something so beautiful."

She reached towards hip, and a flash of silver caught his eyes. "It's too bad I'm not the one chained to a chair, Allen."

He feels the cold steel at the base of his neck, the tip of the knife traveling in a slow maneuver up to his jawbone.

"What are you doing?" he murmured softly, not wishing to spur her on.

"I just want a taste. Don't hold out on me, Allen." She trailed the blade down to the top his lip, putting pressure to make a superficial cut that spanned his whole mouth to the corner of his chin.

He gave a small grunt and wince, but she hushed him into complacency. "Don't worry, we'll start soon enough," she whispered into his ear.

Road's body shifts, and before Allen can even process the words her tongue is running along the shallow cut she made, up over his parted lips, before pulling back with an approving hum. He shivered involuntarily under her touch.

"Yes, delicious." She grinned, pulling the tip of the knife over her bottom lip.

Allen could feel the stinging of the cut as more specks of blood swelled up to the surface. "Road—"

A pair of warm lips pressed against his, and all he could manage was a sharp intake of breath and eyes widening animatedly in surprise. He could taste his blood on her lips, faintly metallic, and yet something else. A sparkling flavor dances through his senses, to search out its source he drags his teeth along her bottom lip and his rewarded with that rich, heady taste. He realizes she must have nicked herself with the knife, and that desire must have been for her blood.

"Ouch, Allen," she whined, far enough away so that he could see blood marring her lips. She licks it away with a swipe of her tongue. "I suppose we'll start now."

**[R][O][A][D][x][A][L][L][E][N]**

The door slid open again long after Road left, leaving a bruised and cut Allen in her wake. The cuts aren't very deep, if he were to think about it they're mostly a constant distracting pain than anything else.

Standing in the light is someone with too great a stature for it to be Road again. Instead as the blindness cleared Allen was greeted with Tyki Mikk, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. The tall man dropped it to the ground and snuffed it out with the heel of his shoe.

"Well it looks like you survived, without much harm," Tyki stated pursing his lips in thought.

Allen gave a choked laugh. "Your niece paid me a visit."

"I told her not to, better to let you reek the punishments of your own foolishness, but Road had to make sure you transitioned. Others fought through the pain; you'll be looked down as weak by the family. I suppose to you it's better to be alive." The man walked over and grabbed Allen's chin roughly, his other shining the hanging lamp into the boy's face.

Allen blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Tyki turned Allen's head to the left. "Did you even feel the emptiness before Road decided to intervene?" He snapped Allen's head to the right. "The process of changing causes your mind to deteriorate. You start to need a tether to the living or be lost."

Tyki let's go of him with a huff. "Most commit suicide; truly grotesque really, it's a rarity to get such a fine specimen as our family. Road provided a distraction for you, boy, I predicted you'd have died down here with your own insanity. Proper punishment for desecrating my brother's grave."

Allen opened his mouth as if to reply, but shut it again. Road did what?

The door announced another visitor.

"I guess you're apart of the family now, boy." Tyki snorted but gave a genuine smile none the less. "What do you think about a new name? Neah Walker, or something."

"Sounds terrible," Allen muttered, still very confused.

"Oh Tyki, Allen suits him so well." Road skipped over to the chained boy, moving behind him to release his cuffs.

"You're letting me go?"

"We don't chain family." Tyki started to pull out another cigarette.

"I'm not your family," Allen retorted.

"But Allen, look!" Road reached around him to hold a mirror in front of his face.

The boy, forgetting about the stiffness in his arms, reached up to touch the strangers face staring back at him with the same in awe expression he probably wore himself. Golden eyes and a darkened complexion stared back at him, yet his red mark was still prominent. He stared, and stared, until Tyki gave an abrupt sigh and Road giggled before taking the mirror away.

"I've always wanted a new playmate." Road brushed a delicate hand through his hair, lifting up the hand that still had the Kamelot ring glinting around his finger. "You're one of us now."

**AN:** I don't know how I feel about this, certain parts are twisted. But that's Road at her best I suppose, hope you guys enjoy. Plus, for some reason Allen is always chained and Road is having her wicked way with him. Ho, ho, ho! I don't know why it ends up like that. Maybe I should reverse the roles... hmm... Well "Trickster's Tune" AKA "Paid in Blood" is coming along nicely, and should be done by the bare minumum Christmas.  
**AN2: **Glad I got this out before I lost power. This is me saying howdy from the center of Hurricane Sandy's crapfest.


End file.
